Retribución
by reyluxia22
Summary: El destino tiene giros inesperados y el karma puede volver como un boomerang… Es tiempo de venganza, es tiempo de cobrarse aquello que destruyo tu alma… Es hora de tu retribución... Les traigo la ganadora del concurso de los one short! RETRIBUCIÓN!... Gracias por leer, espero que les guste!
1. PRÓLOGO: Retribución

_**PRÓLOGO: Retribución**_

 **Hola hola!... como va!, bueno, al fin les traigo aquí, la tan anhelada historia, la ganadora con mas de 1800 votos... Retribución!. Espero de corazón que les guste, estuve muy intranquila por subirla, pero bueno, ya esta, ahora, comencemos con esta extraña historia y espero que les guste!**

 **Bueno, aquí esta el prologo, pero ojo, es solo para que sepan cual fue la historia que se presento y que gano, no todos supieron del juego así que todo es nuevo, este es el prologo, pero en minutos, subo el primer capitulo**

 **Bien, debo advertir... Este fic, es para mayores de edad, contiene lengua vulgar, escenas de violencia, violación, sexo explicito y muchas cosas mas que debo pedir, leer con discreción...**

 **Es algo nuevo de hacer para mi, la tortura y el sadismo serán mi primera vez en escribirlo, así que ojala salga bien.**

 **Bueno, les dejo el prologo, pero no se muevan, en breve, subiré el primer cap!**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y ser ta pacientes!, los quiero!**

 **Luxia**

* * *

-El estado de Tokio contra el señor Vegeta Yasai. Acusado de violación en primer grado.… Como se declara el acusado?

-Inocente, señoría. Mi cliente es completamente inocente. El no cometió el delito del que se lo acusa.

El abogado miró al juez tratando de que este vea la sinceridad en sus palabras. El hombre habló despacio.

-Qué dice la fiscalía?

-El acusado es culpable. Queremos prisión perpetua por el abuso sexual en primer grado de la señorita Bulma Brief, hija del doctor Brief.

-Yo no hice nada!...

Los murmullos se hicieron presente en la sala, haciendo que todos los espectadores comenzaron a opinar por la declaración.

El juez tomó su martillo y con violencia lo golpeó en el estrado.

-Orden!, orden!. Señor Yasai, ya le dije que usted no puede hablar en la corte. Lo hará a través de su representante legal. Queda usted avisado. Otro desacato y lo enviare a prisión sin juicio.

-Tenemos pruebas médicas señoría que la señorita Brief de 16 años, fue abusada sexualmnte por el señor Vegeta Yasai…. Hemos recopilado todas las evidencias posibles y ya las hemos presentado ante el juzgado… El no solo la acosó sexualmnete, sino que la violó…

-Eso es una injuria. Mi cliente es un hombre casado que trabaja como fotógrafo para uno de los periódicos más reconocidos de este país y dedica su vida a hacer las cosas correctamente. Él no cometió tal delito.

-La pruebas son claras.

-Esas pruebas son falsas….

-Está dudando de uno de los laboratorios con mayor prestigio?...

Vegeta miró hacía el costado y vio como su esposa se marchaba del juzgado. Su corazón comenzó a latir con brusquedad, ella le creía a una niña, creía en las mentiras aquellas y lo estaba abandonando. Miró a su abogado y le susurro al oído.

-Haz algo!, yo no la toque!...

-Su señoría, mi cliente no reconoce haber ultrajado físicamente a la joven Brief. Estas injurias lo están llevando a una condena social inaceptable. Pedimos anulación del juicio y una orden de restricción para la señorita Brief.

-Eso es inaudito!. Mi cliente fue abusada y se encuentra con tratamientos psicológicos!.

Los murmullos se volvieron hacer presentes en toda la sala. El juez volvió a pedir orden. Cuando vio a la multitud en silencio, miró a las personas del jurado.

-Cómo encontraron al acusado?

La presidente del jurado, tomó un papel en sus manos, miró al juez y se aclaró la garganta.

-Su señoría, por la acusacion de violacion en primer grado a una menor de edad, se lo encontró al acusado…. CULPABLE!

-No!... yo no hice nada!, yo nunca la toque!, solo la lleve a su casa!

-Silencio señor Yasai!. Está corte lo declara culpable y lo condena a diez años en prisión. Caso cerrado.

Las personas presentes volvieron a hablar, mientras Vegeta sentía su mundo caer. Estaba perdido. Lo acusaban de un crimen que él no cometió y ahora debía permanecer en la cárcel por diez años.

Jamás en su vida creyó que llevar a una niña de 16 años a su casa una noche podría llegar a traerle tantos problema.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y dejó que una lágrima llena de odio se le cayera de sus ojos. Él no había hecho nada y ni siquiera sabía porque lo habían acusado.

Un guardia de policía se acercó a él, tomó sus muñecas y lo esposó de inmediato, llevándolo a la penitenciaría estatal para cumplir su condena.

Su abogado se frustró con odio, pues él conocía a Vegeta desde la escuela primaria y sabía perfectamente que su amigo era inocente.

Pero Bulma Brief lo había acusado de violación y la verdad era que con todo el dinero que tenía, Vegeta no podía hacer nada en contra de aquella falsa acusación.

Se sentó lleno de odio en su asiento y vio cómo se llevaban a uno de los hombres más nobles del mundo, según él.

Y lo único que rondaba en su cabeza era, Por que Bulma lo había acusado a él?...

[...]

En la flamante Corporación Cápsula, una hermosa joven de 16 años, estaba sentada frente a la televisión mientras sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

-Y seguimos aquí, desde el juzgado número 25 con el caso de el señor Vegeta Yasai, de 23 años, al que se lo acusó por el crimen de violación de la señorita Bulma Brief, heredera de la Corporación Cápsula… El jurado encontró al acusado culpable y ha sido condenado a diez años de prisión. Los mantendremos informados minuto a ….

Bulma levantó el control remoto y apagó la tv. No quería seguir escuchando. Miro hacía el suelo con dolor y dejó salir sus lágrimas con total indignación.

La señora Brief se sentó a su lado y la abrazó despacio. Beso su cabello y tomó su mano.

-Ya cariño… deja de llorar por ese tipo… Ya está, ahora irá a prisión…

Bulma levantó la mirada con odio y se apartó de su madre.

-No me toques… ni tu ni mi padre tiene perdón de Dios… Lo que hicieron está mal… Todo por salvar la empresa…

La mujer rubia se levantó y tomó del brazo a su hija.

-Cállate Bulma!... Es el trauma que te causó la violación!...

-MAMA!, DEJA DE DECIR MENTIRAS!... A MI NADIE ME….

La señora Brief abofeteó a Bulma y la silenció completamente.

-Cierra la boca Bulma… Ahora ve a prepararte… Tu avión sale en media hora, quiero que te vayas y no vuelvas por un buen tiempo..

Bulma sostuvo su mejilla con dolor. Levantó los ojos y vio a su padre que estaba frente a ella y la miraba con desaprobación.

La hermosa joven lloró con más fuerza y suspiró con dolor. Se giró y subió las escaleras para buscar su equipaje. El viaje sería muy largo.

[...]

* * *

 _10 años después._

Vegeta miraba como las puertas de la prisión se abrían lentamente para dejarlo salir finalmente.

Después de diez años, lo único que anhelaba más era una ducha privada, comida decente y poder dormir sin ese miedo a que lo atacaran de noche y tener que defenderse.

Su vida había sido la peor de todas durante un largo tiempo y él solo quería comenzar de nuevo.

Se acercó al estante de la recepción, le dieron sus pertenencias, dinero que había ganado por trabajar dentro de la prisión y saludo finalmente. Era libre al fin.

Camino hasta la calle y vio lo alejado y desértico de aquel lugar. Pensó en que solo que se veía y que de no ser por su amigo, no tendría idea a donde ir.

Pues después de todo aquel escándalo, su padre lo negó como hijo y jamás lo fue a ver a la cárcel.

El hombre había muerto creyendo una mentira, pero Vegeta se juró no pensar en ello. Su madre lo visitó un par de veces, hasta que su padre se enteró y le prohibió ir de nuevo, nunca más supo de ella, pues después de la muerte de su padre, le siguió la de su madre.

De su esposa jamás supo nada, solo le había llegado la carta de divorcio. Nunca lo fue a ver ni nada. Para él ese era un tema ya olvidado.

El único que aún seguía a su lado era Lápiz, su amigo y abogado. El mismo que estaba afuera, en la calle, con su auto, esperando su salida mientras comía papas fritas.

Ambos hombres se saludaron y fue Lapiz el que sonrió.

-Al fin sales… Estuve aquí desde la mañana.

-Se retrasaron con los papeles, se supone que eres mí abogado… Deberías saberlo.

-No fui uno muy bueno… Mi primer caso y terminaste en la cárcel… Ya deje eso.

Vegeta lo miró a los ojos y suspiro.

-Solo quiero un buen baño.

-Si… puedo ver por tu barba que necesitas un baño y una rasurada… Vamos a casa… Tengo un sillon super comodo para ti!...

-Suena esperanzador!.

Vegeta subió al auto de Lápiz en silencio y este lo siguió. Tomó el volante y fueron directo al departamento del oji celeste.

El transcurso del camino fue en silencio. Vegeta quería admirar el cielo en libertad. Los campos, la ciudad, los autos. Era como un sueño hecho realidad. Jamás pensó que llegaría ese día.

Lápiz lo observaba de reojo y se puso feliz. Al fin su amigo estaba libre y parecía estar tranquilo.

En una hora, llegaron al departamento de Lápiz. Ambos bajaron del auto y subieron el ascensor.

Vegeta fue directo al baño, estuvo en la ducha por dos horas. Luego, se puso algo de ropa que su amigo le había prestado y se dedicó a ordenar lo poco que tenía.

Lápiz hizo la cena en silencio mientras lo miraba atento. Vegeta se veía tranquilo y muy maduro.

Terminó de preparar la comida, puso la mesa e invitó a su compañero a comer.

-Tengo un auto para ti… Era de mi hermana. Ella me lo dejó, cuando se fue con su esposo del país. Lo puedes conducir y trabajar de taxista… Eso te hará ganar algo de dinero hasta que tu herencia se desbloquee…

Vegeta comía en silencio. Miró de reojo a Lápiz y aclaró su voz.

-Herencia?... Creí que mi padre había donado todo…

-No lo permiti. Pelee por tus derechos. Tu madre me apoyó… La herencia es tuya, no es mucho, pero te dejará insertarte en la sociedad nuevamente.

-No se si me interesa reinsertarme… Nadie sabe que salí de prisión.. me gustaría cambiar de vida para siempre. Quiero trabajar, pero con el dinero que gané trabajando en la prisión, me comprare una pequeña casita… no te molestare por mucho tiempo más.

-Lo se, pero era tu derecho. En dos años, cuando se termine la condena por completo y vuelvas a ser un ciudadano común y corriente, podrás utilizar el dinero y hasta podrás viajar si quieres… Por ahora, solo te puedo ofrecer un auto y un sillón. Ah y no me molestas, lo sabes, quiero ayudarte… compensar lo estúpido que fui en la corte...

-Es suficiente para mi… Si hay comida también incluida. Y olvida eso, ya pasó… ya estoy libre.

Lápiz sonrió.

-Lo habrá. Cuenta con eso… Vegeta…

-Que?...

-Los dueños de la corporación cápsula tuvieron un accidente… Ambos murieron…

Vegeta tomó con fuerza el tenedor y bajó la mirada.

-Y ella?...

-Ella no iba en ese viaje… Ella está viva y es la presidenta del gran imperio…

-Bien… no me importa… No quiero saber nada de esa familia…

-Lo sé… Creí que debías saberlo. Fueron ellos los que te acusaron… Ella…

-Te dije que no me importa… No la vuelvas a mencionar jamás…

-De acuerdo.

Ambos continuaron con la cena sin decir una sola palabra.

[...]

* * *

 _Dos meses después._

-Buen día mi princesa….

Bulma abrió despacio los ojos mostrando el azul hermoso de su color. Miró a su novio y sonrió.

-Buen día mi amor…

El hombre se sentó en la cama y apoyó una bandeja en las piernas de la mujer.

-Te traje el desayuno… Feliz cumpleaños mi cielo!...

Bulma cubrió su rostro con sus manos y se sonrojo.

-No!, no quiero cumlir 26… no quiero crecer más!...

El hombre sonrió. Bajó las manos de la chica y le dio un tierno beso. Ella sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

-Prepararte para una tarde llena de sorpresas!... Como se que esta noche saldrás a pasear con tus amigas y emborracharte, te robaré toda la tarde!

Bulma sonrió con cariño. Tomó su taza de café y bebió tranquila.

-Prometo no tomar mucho…

-Nada de eso!, es tu cumpleaños, debes beber mucho alcohol. Eso sí, nada de manejar, pediré que un taxi te lleve y te tragia.

-Eres demasiado sobreprotector Yamcha…. Además sabes que yo no bebo alcohol… degusto copas…

El hombre de cabello negro sonrió con dulzura mientras veía a su hermosa novia sonreír y comer el desayuno que él mismo le había hecho con sus propias manos.

Bulma continuó comiendo tranquila, hasta que su celular sonó. Miró hacía el costado y atendió tranquila.

-Hola…

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!...

Bulma sonrió con dulzura. Como todos los años, después de Yamcha, su mejor amiga Videl era la primera en llamarla, junto con las demás.

-Gracias cariño!.

-Esta noche pasaremos por ti a las 10… Será un cumpleaños épico!

-Yamcha no quiere que manejemos…

-Siii…. eso quiere decir que beberemos hasta el amanecer! jajaja

Bulma miró a su novio que le sonrió con ternura.

-Algo así…

-Bien, a las diez azulita, no lo olvides!... A las diez pasaremos por ti con un taxi!...

[...]

-Está muy apartado… Por qué elegiste este lugar?...

-Diez años en soledad Lápiz. Supongo que me acostumbre… Se que es una casita pequeña, pero por lo menos es mia. Estaré solo y ya no te molestare más.

-Sabes que no me molestas…

-Tu a mi, si.

-Que malo!... Vamos Vegeta. Está casa está en el medio de la nada, solo hay árboles y una cascada… Estás en el medio del una hora en llegar hasta aquí.

-Es lo que quería… No quiero estar en la ciudad… Comenzare a cultivar mis alimentos y tener mi huerta…

-Por lo menos llegan los cables de la electricidad y del teléfono.

-Si, tengo que estar alerta si me llaman del juzgado. Debo presentarme una vez en el mes. No quiero problemas y cuanto más apartado mejor… Cuando mi herencia se desbloquee, dejare el taxi…

-Y de que viviras?... Acaso cazarás animales y beberás agua de la lluvia?

Vegeta sonrió.

-Algo así… no, supongo que buscaré otro trabajo, pero no de taxista… No me gusta ver tanta gente.

-Bueno, allá tu… si esto es lo que quieras, yo te apoyo. Quedate con el auto, así puedes viajar a la ciudad para comprar cosas.

-Gracias… De verdad te agradezco lo que haz hecho por mi…

-Quieres que nos besemos para compensarme?...

-Muerte idiota!...

-Oye!, que malo!, solo aproveche el momento!... No me dejes hablando solo!

-Ya Lápiz, debo bañarme. Esta noche tengo un viaje programado. Debo prepararme, me pagarán muy bien.

-Puedo lavar tu espalda?

-Te mataré si vuelves a entrar al baño mientras me ducho…

-Solo fue un accidente!... Sabes que necesitas?... Sexo!...

-Si, pero no contigo!...

-Agua fiestas!

[...]

Las diez de la noche llegó en la hermosa capital del oeste. Videl subió al taxi que había reservado horas antes y se dirigió directamente a la corporación cápsula.

Vegeta manejaba el auto sin siquiera saber lo que estaba apunto de ocurrir esa noche.

-Buenas noches, necesito que me lleve a esta dirección, por favor!

Vegeta tomó el papel y miró solo el nombre de la calle y el número, ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

-Si, enseguida.

Videl tomó su celular en la parte trasera del auto y marcó un número. Espero unos minutos hasta que alguien respondió.

-Hola…

-Cielito… Como estas?...

-No me llames ahora Videl… Estoy con ella!...

-Maldición!... Por qué no vas a otro cuarto?!... Hoy no te vi en todo el día!.

-Que se supone que debía hacer?, dejarla en su cumpleaños?... Vamos preciosa, mañana te compensare…

Videl sonrió. Vegeta levantó la mirada y vio por el espejo retrovisor a la mujer de cabello negro que tenía como pasajera.

-Está bien,... Te espero en mi departamento mi amor…

-De acuerdo, iré a las dos.

-Bien, te amo mi amor… no veo la hora que te desagas de ella…

-Lo haré Videl, lo sabes!. Pero primero debo casarme, si no, de nada serviría todo esto…

-Bien… Adiós Yamcha, nos vemos en la casa de ella…

La comunicación se cortó.

[...]

Vegeta volvió a mirar el camino, pues se había dado cuenta de la conversación que estaba teniendo la chica, pues el volumen del celular era muy alto. Sonrió por dentro. Ya había olvidado lo que era una amante… De hecho, casi que había olvidado lo que era tener sexo.

Si bien en la cárcel, algunas prostitutas venían a visitarlo, porque uno de los más grandes traficantes de mujeres era su compañero, no era suficiente.

Ellas solo podían venir una vez por mes y solo si había dinero. Por suerte, Vegeta había defendido sin saber quién era al hombre y él le recompensó con sexo gratis… Aún así, no era suficiente. Pero eso fueron los primeros 7 años… Luego el hombre fue liberado en libertad condicional y el paso tres años enteros sin tocar a una sola mujer.

Bajó la mirada y vio que estaba cerca del lugar de donde decía el papel. Frenó de golpe y se detuvo en una inmensa mansión.

Abrió los ojos con pesar.

"No es cierto…. no puede ser…"

-Iré por mi amiga. Espere por favor.

Vegeta no hablo. Solo asintió con la cabeza mientras miles de cosas pasaban por su mente perturbada.

[...]

Videl entró a la enorme mansión luego de pasar por un puesto de seguridad. Lo primero que vio fue a Lunch, su otra amiga. Ambas se saludaron y esperaron a Bulma.

Está bajo las escaleras de su casa. Estaba preciosa, vestida con un delicado vestido color hueso y zapatos negros.

Su cabello corto solo lo peino un poco y maquilló su rostro de una manera muy sutil. Ambas chicas le sonrieron y la saludaron, pero Videl por dentro la odio por verse tan bonita con cosas tan sencillas, cuando ella estuvo cuatro horas para verse más o menos bien.

Levantó los ojos y vio a Yamcha que tenía a Bulma de la mano, la odio el doble.

-Feliz cumpleaños preciosa!... Vamos?

-Gracias Videl. Si, ya estoy lista.

Bulma se giro, le dio un tierno beso a su novio y lo saludo con dulzura. Este la miró y le correspondió el saludo. Levantó la mirada y miró los ojos de Videl.

Sonrió perverso y saludó amablemente a las chicas. Videl correspondió el saludo y salió con sus amigas.

El taxi estaba en la vereda de la mansión más popular de todo el mundo. Vegeta estaba agitado. Su respiración salía con dificultad y estaba tan tenso, que no había notado lo blanco de sus nudillos en el volante.

Su cabeza giraba velozmente, jamás en su vida creyó ver de nuevo a esa maldita mujer… la bastarda que lo había culpado de un crimen que él no cometió… Que lo había encerrado por diez años en la cárcel y nunca supo porque…

Trató de calmarse cuando vio salir a tres mujeres de la enorme propiedad. Su corazón se detuvo cuando la vio.

Ahí estaba, caminando hacía él. Con un vestido hermoso que dejaba ver lo grande y lo madura en que se había convertido. Mostrando una mujer deslumbrante y tentadora.

La maldita niña que lo había metido en la cárcel, ahora era una mujer preciosa hecha y derecha y él tomaría revancha de eso.

Las tres mujeres se subieron al auto y ninguna prestó atención al conductor. Vegeta miró hacía el suelo y trató de esconder su rostro.

-Vamos al bar de la calle Marín, por favor.

Vegeta no respondió, solo asintió con la cabeza y acomodo su cinturón, dispuesto a llevarlas al lugar que le habían pedido.

Bulma miró de reojo al conductor, pero no le presto atención, la realidad es que salir de noche la ponía muy nerviosa, así que solo fijó sus instintos en el camino y nada más.

[...]

-Puede venir por nosotras a las 4?

Videl trató de hablar con el conductor, pero este no la miraba ni levantaba la mirada. Tomó el dinero de la mano de la chica, por el viaje de ida y solo asintió con la cabeza.

Videl vio lo extraño que se comportaba el hombre, pero no dijo nada. Solo sonrió y lo despidió cortésmente.

…

Las horas pasaban tranquilas y las mujeres estaban realmente divertidas en aquel bar. Bulma miró su reloj de pulsera y hablo tranquila.

-Chicas, son las cuatro, el taxi ya debe estar en la puerta…

-Vamos Bulma, un rato más!. Es el mejor cumpleaños de todos!

-Videl, ya quiero irme a casa…

-Está bien, que mala eres!, en los mejor de la noche.

Bulma sonrió.

-Está bien, me iré yo a casa. Tomaré el taxi. Ustedes pueden quedarse. Luego que me deje en casa le diré que venga por ustedes... A las 6?

-Que sean las 7!

Las chicas se sonrieron tranquilas. Lunch y Videl besaron la mejilla de su amiga y la dejaron salir sola hasta la calle.

…

Bulma miró hacia el exterior, este estaba desértico. Tomó aire tranquila, odiaba la gente y más en multitud. Levantó la vista y vio que efectivamente el taxi estaba esperándola. Sonrió tranquila, al fin iría a casa.

Vegeta miró por el espejo retrovisor y la vio salir de aquel bar. Su rostro se quedó duro y serio. Apretó los dientes con odio y suspiro pesado.

"Tu vida feliz… eres feliz, libre… Has pasado todos estos años viviendo una vida llena de mentiras, con lujos y todo lo que querías… Maldita mujer… Tus mentiras me llevaron a la ruina… Eres una perra mentirosa y deberías pagar por eso…"

Bulma abrió la puerta del asiento trasero, se sentó despacio y miró al conductor.

-Siento haberte hecho esperar… Gracias por venir por mi.

Vegeta no respondió. Emitió un curioso gruñido y prendió el motor del auto.

-Antes de que me olvide, mis amigas se quedaron. Podrías venir por ellas a las 7?, yo te pagaré mi viaje y el de ellas, por las dudas que estén muy ebrias.

-De acuerdo…

La piel de Bulma se erizo un poco cuando escucho la voz gruesa del hombre que la estaba llevando a su casa.

Sin querer, su mente la traicionó y la llevó a una de las peores noches de su vida, aquella en la cual conoció a un pobre hombre, que su familia metió a la cárcel.

Trató de no pensar en aquellos y miró por la ventanilla.

El auto comenzó a andar muy deprisa y por una carretera muy oscura. Algo llamó su atención.

-Oye… por aquí no queda mi casa…

-Pues me habré equivocado…

-Pues deberías prestar atención.

-Tu también….

-Como?...

De repente el auto freno y Bulma miró de nuevo el exterior. Estaba en un lugar muy apartado, sin una sola persona alrededor. Vegeta se detuvo, puso las trabas de las puertas y sonrió en el espejo. El corazón de Bulma comenzó a latir con fuerza.

-Que… que haces?... -Bulma tomó la manija para abrir la puerta, pero de dio cuenta que está estaba trabada, ni siquiera el vidrio bajaba, pues también era automatico y lo controlaba el conductor.

-Hace diez años te lleve a tu casa y las cosas terminaron muy mal para mi… Creo que esta vez lo haremos de nuevo… pero dando fundamento a tu historia…

Bulma abrió los ojos enormes cuando vio el rostro de Vegeta con claridad y lo reconoció.

-No… no puede ser…

Vegeta se giró y miró a los ojos azules de su pasajera. Sin dudarlo, sonrió ampliamente dejando ver una sonrisa muy sádica que hizo que Bulma abriera más sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y miedo.

-Si cariño… está vez haremos que tu versión sea verdadera… Estuve diez años esperando mi retribución… y hoy la cobraré… Ahora serás tu la que cumpla con la condena...

Continuara...

* * *

 _[Retribución, con origen en el latín retributĭo, es un término que permite nombrar al pago, estímulo, dispendio, reembolso o gratificación que una persona recibe por una determinada tarea o acción.]_


	2. Capítulo 1: Feliz cumpleaños

_**Capítulo 1: Feliz cumpleaños...**_

 **Hola, hola!, gracias por no moverse!, como lo prometí, aquí el primer capitulo de esta historia que desde ya aviso, que sera un poco mas fuerte que las demás, se tocaran temas sensibles y pido discreción en la lectura!**

 **Muchas gracias por la paciencia, disfruten!**

 **Luxia**

* * *

 _11 años antes…_

-Siéntese por favor.

Vegeta acomodo su corbata nervioso y se sentó tranquilamente, mientras veía al jefe de redacción de uno de los periódicos más importantes de todo Japón.

Entrelazo sus dedos sobre sus piernas, mientras que esperaba que el hombre termine de ver su curriculum.

-Bien, no le mentiré, es usted un hombre muy joven, pero su experiencia se ve muy interesante. He visto las fotografías que ha tomado y la verdad, han llamado mi atención.

Vegeta sonrió contento. De verdad se había esforzado muchísimo para conseguir las mejores tomas.

-Gracias señor. La fotografía es algo que me apasiona completamente. Agradezco que vea mis esfuerzos.

El hombre se puso de pie y estiró la mano.

-He tomado la decisión. Quiero que comiences a trabajar para nosotros mañana mismo!.

Vegeta se puso de pie rápidamente y correspondió con respeto el saludo. Apretó la mano de su nuevo jefe y suspiro con total felicidad, había conseguido su trabajo soñado en uno de los mejores periódicos del país, que podría llegar a salir mal?.

A sus 22 años, había logrado conseguir su titulo de fotógrafo con mucho esfuerzo. Sabía bien que su padre no lo aprobaba, pues él quería que sea abogado o médico. Pero esas cosas no lo apasionaban.

Él creía fielmente que la belleza de las cosas no podía ser capturada, pero sí podían ser atesoradas y que mejor una fotografía para eso.

Su madre, que siempre lo había apoyado en sus decisiones, estaría más que feliz cuando supiera que había conseguido aquel trabajo.

Sin pensar en nada más, Vegeta paso por una hermosa y pequeña florería y compró dos ramos de flores grandes.

Unos para su madre y otro para su novia, pues hoy sería el gran día, hoy le pediría matrimonio. Dos noticias, dos motivos de felicidad, realmente era un hombre afortunado.

Llegó a su departamento con una gran sonrisa, y se dispuso a quitarse aquellas ropas formales que tanto le molestaban, pues para nada estaba acostumbrado a vestirse así, pero su madre creyó que sería buena idea ser más formal por la ocasión.

Emocionado y de buen humor, se fue directo a la ducha donde tomó una largo baño y esperó paciente la cena.

Dos horas después su teléfono sonó. Como siempre, su amigo del alma y reciente abogado, quería saber las grandes noticias.

-Dime una cosa… Cuando pensabas llamarme?. -El grito se escuchó fuerte en el auricular.

-Deja de comportarte como una novia celosa Lápiz!, sabía que estabas en el estudio, no quería interrumpirte.

-Pero para ti siempre tengo tiempo!. Anda, dime, conseguiste el trabajo?

-Es mio!. Mañana comienzo. Estoy realmente emocionado!

-Lo sabía!, sabía que lo ibas a conseguir, siempre has tomado las mejores fotografías! Te felicito. Sin mencionar que tu portafolio es uno de los más completo y hermoso!.

-Gracias. Y a ti, como te va en el nuevo estudio?

-Aún ando con trabajo de papeleo y firmas, no tengo un caso verdadero, pues dicen que soy muy joven aún y necesito experiencia. Voy a la corte con mi jefe de vez en cuando, veo algunos juicios, pero aún debo aprender.

-Es lo mejor, no te apresures!. Es bueno que tengas paciencia!.

-Si, es verdad. Oye, vamos esta noche a beber algo para festejar!

-No puedo y no insistas!

-Oh vamos!. Llevamos un mes sin vernos!, ya ni me llamas ni me dices cuanto me amas!, me debes una noche de placer!

-AH!, cállate imbécil!. No puedo!. Está noche, es "La noche!"...

-NOOO…. no me digas eso!, rompes mi corazón, en vez de mi…

-No digas eso!... Lo decidid!. Hoy le pediré matrimonio!

-Bueno, supongo que no puedo ganarle a un par de senos pequeños, asquerosos y vulgares… Está bien. Te deseo la mejor de las suerte, ya nos veremos en tu despedida de soltero….

-Que?... No, ni lo sueñes!... Lápiz!

-Adiós, bebe, te amo!...

La llamada habitual y llena de confianza, se cortó en seguida, dejando a un Vegeta preocupado, pues no había nada más terrorífico, que una despedida de soltero de su mejor amigo.

Trató de no pensar en aquello y se dispuso a organizar la cena y la noche, pues todo debía ser perfecto para la llegada de su novia y la propuesta tan intensa y decidida que haría en tan solo un par de horas.

[...]

* * *

-Siéntate correctamente Bulma!... No olvides tu posición!

La hermosa y joven peliazul bajó la cabeza apenada y se sentó como toda una señorita.

Las reuniones de alta sociedad de sus padres siempre la hacían comportarse de aquella manera y si no obedecía, pues conocía cual era el castigo.

Dejó la mirada quieta en el suelo, delante de la mesa y quedó completamente en silencio.

Escuchaba toda la conversación de los adultos, pero realmente no le importaba. Estaba apunto de cumplir los 15 años en tan solo unos días y no era así como le hubiese gustado festejar, pero sabía bien que si se revelaba o se quejaba, simplemente la meterían de nuevo en el cuarto oscuro y la dejarían sin agua ni comida por dos días.

-Bien, queremos hacer una gran fiesta, claro está. La primogénita cumplirá los 15 años en unos días y toda la comunidad científica y las mejores familias de alta sociedad estarán presentes en ella, sin contar las celebridades y gente del gobierno.

-Tu si sabes organizar fiestas Panchy, déjame decirte que Bulma es hermosa y muy inteligente, lo heredó de ti, sin duda, pero… Estas segura que es la clase de fiesta que ella quiere?

La mujer de cabello rubio sonrió falsamente ante el halago del colega de su esposo. Miró de reojo a su hija y la vio sumisa y obediente como siempre.

-Bulma… acaso no es la fiesta que tu quieres?...

Bulma levantó despacio la cabeza y tragó con fuerza.

-Bueno… yo quisiera que mis amigas de la escuela vengan… Me gustaría algo un poco más sencillo…

La mujer de ojos azules cambió su rostro sonriente a uno serio y apretó el puño.

-Ya veo…

Bulma sintió su corazón latir con fuerza. Qué demonios había hecho?... Levantó la mirada y vio las expresiones de su madre. Su pecho ardía, sin duda, se había ganado un castigo.

Busco con desesperación a su padre, pero este estaba demasiado entretenido con la rodilla de la joven secretaria de su colega.

Suspiro con fuerza, sin duda, sería una larga noche.

[...]

Bulma cayó al suelo fuertemente dentro de su cuarto de castigo. Cerró lo ojos mientras sentía aquel fino látigo que su madre siempre empleaba para lastimar su cuerpo sobre sus piernas.

Levantó su brazo para cubrir su rostro y dejó salir sus lágrimas. La mujer sonrió.

-Eres muy atrevida… Como te atreves a desobedecerme delante de nuestros invitados?... Maldita niña, te hemos dado todo y así es como me tratas?...

Bulma levantó la mirada y suplico despacio.

-Por favor mamá… no lo hagas…

-Cállate!...

La señora Brief levantó aquel delgado y filoso hilo y lo aventó sobre la espalda de su hija. Sonrió al ver como la ropa se desgarraba y los intensos y profundos hilos de sangre salían de su piel.

Se puso de rodilla, paso el dedo índice sobre el líquido carmesí y lamió con sadismo aquel néctar.

-Eres tan parecida a tu padre… Me da tanto asco….

La mujer se puso de pie, tomó a su hija de la mano y la tiró sobre la cama que había en el lugar. Bulma dejó salir un pequeño grito de dolor al sentir la dura colcha sobre su espalda, sintiendo un ardor espantoso.

-Mamá…. por favor…

-Como me gusta cuando suplicas… Eres muy consentida Bulma… Estas muy mal criada… Debo enseñarte a comportarte delante de la gente o volverá a pasar…

La mujer se subió arriba de la cama, colocó una pierna en cada lado del cuerpo de su hija y enrollo el látigo sobre el cuello de la joven. Comenzó a apretar el extremo del objeto fuertemente, haciendo que Bulma abriera los ojos y comenzara a ponerse roja por la falta de aire.

-Crees que esto me gusta?... Crees que gozo viéndote así?... Como puedes pensar que soy tan mala madre!... Solo quiero que seas una gran mujer y puedas dominar el mundo con esa carita de angelito que tienes… Por qué no lo entiendes?!...

Bulma comenzó a marearse fuertemente, la falta de oxígeno era cada vez peor, sin mencionar que aquel fino hilo, estaba lastimando severamente su cuello.

-Perdoname mamá….

La mujer sonrió ampliamente dejando ver sus dientes grandes y blancos. Levantó la mano y aflojo despacio el látigo.

-Buena niña… -La mujer levantó el látigo y lo dejó caer sobre él suelo. Se recostó sobre su hija, mientras rompía los botones de su pequeña camisa y le quitaba su falda de escuela -Haz feliz a mamá…

Bulma cerró los ojos con dolor, la tortura recién acababa de comenzar.

[...]

La señora Brief salía del cuarto oscuro de su hija y cerró la puerta con llave. Cuando se giró vio a su esposo parado detrás de ella que la miraba con cuidado.

-Era necesario?...

-Ni se te ocurra meterte… Esa es mi hija!. Ella es mía!... Nadie se meterá entre nosotras!. Tu vete con alguna puta por ahí y dejanos en paz… Yo se como cuidar y criar a mi hija!...

-También es mi hija…

-Por que me violaste!, nada más… Ella es mía!... No te dejare interferir en nuestro amor…

La mujer tomó las llaves y la guardó en el bolsillo de su vestido. Levantó la mirada y sonrió.

-Esta puerta estará cerrada por dos días. No quiero que nadie traiga ni comida ni agua… Quedó claro?...

El hombre miró el suelo y sonrió.

-Si… cariño…

La mujer de cabello rubio caminó por el largo y espantoso pasillo oscuro del sótano mientras subía las escaleras, volviendo a la reunión de su casa.

-Maldición, debo terminar con los preparativos del cumpleaños de mi princesa… Quiero que sea perfecto para ella….

La mujer abrió la puerta del lugar y con una enorme sonrisa, salió al exterior, volviendo como si nada a charlar con sus invitados.

El hombre miró la puerta del cuarto y escucho los silenciosos sollozos de su hija. Apoyó una mano sobre la puerta y cerró los ojos.

-Ojala algún día me perdones Bulma… Esto es mi culpa… Pero no puedo hacer nada… Perdóname hija…

El profesor se giró y caminó hacía la escalera, dejando el lugar vacío y lleno de dolor.

[...]

* * *

Vegeta caminó por el pasillo de su nuevo trabajo. Todo había salido más que bien las últimas dos semanas.

Su nuevo trabajo estaba ya mostrando lo bueno que era y su prometida estaba preparando todo para su boda.

Su madre lloró con la noticia, pero les había dado su bendición enseguida. Solo había algo de lo que Vegeta debía escapar y era de su eterno amigo Lápiz, que desde que se enteró que la novia había dicho que si, estaba desesperado tratando de organizar la despedida de soltero de su amigo.

Quitando aquel perturbante hecho de lado, Vegeta se sentía de maravilla. Llegó a su oficina de reportes y sacó su maletín, donde había traído sus recientes fotografías, después de cubrir un excelente reportaje en el festival del tanabata*, donde miles de famosos habían asistido y él había tomado la mejores fotografías.

Se sentó en su cubículo y comenzó con su trabajo de edición y colorido. Sonrió al ver su trabajo, simplemente lo amaba. Estaba feliz, sin duda su superior, le agradaría el trabajo que había ejecutado él solo.

Una hora después, su jefe se acercó a su escritorio y sonrió.

-Yasai, tengo un trabajo muy importante para ti!. Si lo haces correctamente, te promoveré a jefe de edición!

Vegeta miró a su jefe y su corazón simplemente se detuvo, acaso era posible que en tan solo unas semanas pudiera ascender tanto?... No podía creerlo. Tragó con fuerza y hablo nervioso.

-Lo haré… lo que sea, lo haré…

El hombre de cabello blanco y gafas con aumento sonrió al ver el entusiasmo de su reciente empleado.

-Bien, es simple. El próximo sábado, el es cumpleaños número 15 de la heredera de la corporación cápsula, Bulma Brief. Es la noticia del momento!... Solo muy pocos periodistas y fotógrafos tienen acceso, pero yo conseguí un pase VIP para ti y otro para el equipo de reportaje, pero tus compañeros solo podrán estar una hora en la fiesta, pero tu no, tu puedes quedarte hasta el final sacando fotos … Necesito que vayas y hagas el mejor trabajo de tu vida, entendiste?

Vegeta sonrió emocionado. Aquello era un trabajo sencillo, pues había fotografiado miles de niñas cumpliendo sus 15 años cuando era un estudiante, aquella misión, simplemente era pan comido.

-Cuente con eso señor!, daré mi mejor esfuerzo!

-Bien, ten cuidado… Esa familia es un poco complicada!, solo trae buenas fotografías y haremos un buen reportaje. Te lo encargo!

El joven de 22 años miró el suelo emocionado, sin duda aquella era la prueba más sencilla de su vida, y sabía que lo haría bien. Podría ser promovido en tan poco tiempo y tendría un mejor pasar para él y su futura esposa, nada podía salir mal… nada…

[...]

* * *

Bulma levantó su mirada y miró su vestido color blanco en el espejo. Según su madre, aquel color significaba su virginidad y su pureza y ella quería que su hija mostrará aquello.

Miró el espejo, pues no se sentía muy pura del todo sabiendo las cosas que su madre le hacía, pero trató de no pensar en aquello.

Miró nuevamente su reflejo y vio el maquillaje sutil e infantil que le habían hecho, su peinado con una corona de princesa, unos guantes que cubrían sus codos bordados a mano y finalmente, miró nuevamente su vestido, holgado, como una mujer victoriana.

Simplemente horrible, con volados abultado. Parecía una niña tonta y estúpida, pero eso era lo que a su madre le gustaba y por nada del mundo la desobedecería.

Suspiro con nervios, pues en tan solo unos minutos los invitados llegarían a la gran mansión y su pesadilla comenzaría.

Miró a través del espejo la puerta de su cuarto abrirse y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar involuntariamente.

La mujer la miró de arriba abajo y sonrió con placer. Se acercó despacio a su hija y la abrazó por detrás.

-Mi princesa hermosa… estas preciosa!... Eres toda una señorita!, no puedo creer que cumplas 15!

Bulma miró el suelo y sonrió falsamente.

-Gracias… mamá…

La mujer rubia tomó el mentón de la niña y la obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

-Qué ocurre mi cielo?... no te gusta lo que hizo mami para ti?... Porque eso me pondría muy triste sabes…

Bulma abrió sus ojos asustada cuando sintió la mano de su madre apretar con fuerza su rostro. Sonrió ampliamente.

-Me encanta mamá!... Gracias!

La mujer levantó su otra mano y tomó la mejillas de su hija. Se acercó despacio y apoyó sus labios con los de las chica.

Bulma apretó su mandíbula con asco y sus puños se pusieron casi blancos. Cerró los ojos cuando sintió la mano de su madre apretar uno de sus pequeños senos.

-Mami te ama… lo sabes…. Solo quiero que seas feliz mi cielo…

Bulma suspiró al sentir que su madre aflojaba su agarre y la soltaba despacio. Levantó su mirada y tragó con fuerza.

-Mamá… gracias por todo… yo…

-Dime mi amor, sin miedo…

Bulma respiro con dificultad y miró los ojos de su madre, aquellos que eran iguales a los de ella.

-Mamá… Sabes… Videl organizó una fiesta en su casa para mi… Me preguntó si podía ir… yo le dije que primero debía pedirte permiso…

La mujer rubia se puso seria de repente y se giró, dándole la espalda a su hija. Se sentó en una silla y comenzó a llorar.

-Así es como me pagas?... Te quieres ir y abandonarme… Con todo lo que hice por ti…

Bulma tembló al ver la reacción de su madre, pues sabía bien que después de las lágrimas, venía el castigo.

Corrió hasta su madre, se sentó en el piso y apoyó rápidamente la cabeza en las piernas de su torturadora.

-No mamá… nunca te abandonare… Tu me trajiste al mundo y yo estoy agradecida… Solo que pensé que podría ir con mis amigas… pero olvídalo, si?... no me castigues por favor…..

Bulma sintió las manos de su madre tocar su espalda. Las lágrimas salían sin permiso, mientras el aliento de la rubia se pegaba en su cuello.

-Sabes que eres mía… Verdad?...

Bulma asintió sin decir una sola palabra.

-Está bien… puedes ir… pero con el guardaespaldas… Y te quiero aquí a las 4 de la mañana… quiero que festejemos juntas en mi cuarto…

Bulma levantó la mirada y a pesar de saber que luego debía satisfacer los deseos macabros de su madre, no le importo. Por primera vez, su madre le daba permiso para salir a algún lado sin su presencia. Sonrió con dulzura.

-Gracias mamá!. A las 4 estaré aquí, lo prometo!

Panchy sonrió al ver a felicidad de su hija, bajó la cabeza y la volvió a besar en los labios dulcemente.

-Te veo entonces cariño…

[...]

* * *

Vegeta llegó temprano a la recepción de la gran fiesta. En el lugar había muchas celebridades y gente de muy buen pasar económico.

Bebían y sonreían, mientras hablaban de cosas que en realidad a él , no le importaban mucho.

Miró a su alrededor y noto que la gente se posicionan en un lugar, mirando la escalera.

De repente las luces se apagaron y vio que una reflector alumbraba la cima de aquel peldaño.

Miró atento y luego de unos minutos, se hizo presente una niña muy bonita de ojos y cabello azul con una mirada muy triste.

Rápidamente sacó su cámara de fotos y capturar la imagen en una fotografía. Volvió a mirar a través de su lente y noto a una mujer rubia muy similiar a la niña y un hombre de baja estatura con él cabello azul, acompañaban a la chica.

Volvió a capturar el momento y miró fijamente, mientras los invitados aplaudían a los anfitriones de la casa y la cumpleañera.

Todos ovacionaban a la futura heredera de la corporación cápsula muy alegres y con una canción de feliz cumpleaños, dieron inicio a la gran fiesta.

Se acercó a sus compañeros que buscaban entrevistar a los dueños de una de la empresas más grandes del país y tomó fotografías sin parar.

A los invitados, a los padres de la chica y a toda la fiesta, pero no era suficiente, Vegeta quería capturar más sobre todo aquello.

Camino por uno de los pasillo, tomó una copa que un mozo le ofreció y vio que al fin sus compañeros había logrado la nota y que ya los estaban echando del lugar.

Él suspiró, pues aún podía quedarse y eso era lo que quería, pues sentía que aún no había tomado la fotografía perfecta.

Camino entre las personas y pudo ver a los lejos, bien apartado, en uno de los balcones de la mansión a la hermosa chica que miraba el cielo nocturno con una mirada llena de dolor.

Despacio y sin que nadie lo viera, camino hasta el lugar y se acercó a la joven.

-Buenas noches…

Bulma se asustó torpemente y se giró temblando de miedo. Pues no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con extraños, pues su madre se lo tenía prohibido.

Tanto, que la había encerrado durante toda su niñez en un convento y al finalizar la primaria, la envió a una escuela de solo mujeres, para evitar cualquier contacto con los hombres.

La chica se giró y vio a un hombre extraño, de cabello negro con una cámara en la mano.

-Que… que se le ofrece?...

La peliazul comenzó a temblar y Vegeta lo noto. Sonrió amablemente y trató de disipar los nervios de la chica.

-Perdón, no quería molestarte… soy fotógrafo… solo quería tomarte una fotografía… te molesta?

Bulma miró el suelo con ojos triste y negó con la cabeza.

-Adelante, haz lo que que quieras…

Vegeta levantó una ceja curioso y bajó la cámara.

-Estas bien?... Te ocurre algo?

El joven dio un paso y se puso delante de Bulma. El corazón de la joven retumbó con fuerza en su pecho y sus piernas se aflojaron. Era la primera vez en su vida que tenía un hombre tan cerca.

Sin querer dio un paso atrás y apretó su mano con fuerza.

-No te me acerques…

Vegeta se detuvo enseguida y sonrió.

-Tranquila, no te haré daño… Que clase de persona crees que soy?...

Bulma levantó la mirada y se sorprendió. Según su madre, los hombres eran muy malos y solo querían lastimarla, igual que su padre, pero aquel fotógrafo, parecía una buena persona y se veía sin intenciones de lastimarla.

Trató de tranquilizarse y sonrió despacio.

-Lo siento… No estoy acostumbrada a hablar con hombres… Me asustan un poco…

-Tranquila, solo quería tomarte una foto, pero no te veo cómoda, así que lo dejare en otro momento… Cuando te sientas feliz…

Bulma sonrió sin querer. Aquella palabra era tan efímera para ella. Feliz?, ella no sabía lo que era la felicidad, eso quería decir que él jamás podría sacarle una fotografía.

Bajó nuevamente la cabeza y suspiro.

-Prometo que cuando sea feliz… te dejare fotografiarme…

-Es una promesa… Me llamo Vegeta Yasai… Tu eres la hermosa Bulma Brief, no es así?...

Bulma se sonrojo fuertemente ante aquel halago.

-Hermosa?... usted cree que soy hermosa?...

Vegeta sonrió ante la inocencia de la niña.

-Por supuesto!, eres como una princesa!... tu novio debe ser muy afortunado!

Bulma levantó la mirada curiosa.

-Novio?... Novio?... osea… pareja?...

Vegeta frunció el ceño curioso.

-No sabes lo que es un novio?... Cumples 15 o 4 años?

Bulma se sonrojo completamente y miró el suelo nerviosa. La realidad, era que nunca en su vida había escuchado acerca de un novio, pues su madre se lo había prohibido completamente.

-Yo… lo siento…

Vegeta sonrió cálidamente.

-Tranquila, es una broma!... Es bueno que no tengas novio… eres demasiado para los parásitos de este país!

Bulma miró los ojos negros del hombre y se ruborizó completamente. Era la primera vez en su vida que le decían algo tan lindo y su corazón comenzó a temblar de repente.

-Bueno, no quiero perturbarte!, dejaremos la foto para otro momento, la fiesta ya está por terminar y aún no he hecho mi trabajo!... Nos vemos en otro momento preciosa…

Bulma vio al hombre darle la espalda y caminar hacia el interior de su casa. Su cuerpo temblaba y su corazón estaba completamente colapsado.

No entendía qué le pasaba, pero de algo estaba completamente segura, aquel hombre no era como su madre le había dicho, era diferente y muy especial… era realmente especial.

[...]

* * *

-Querida?... qué te pasa?...

La mujer de cabello rubio se giró y mostró su rostro rojo y lleno de lágrimas a su esposo.

Estaba parada detrás de aquella ventana que daba al exterior, escondida detrás de una de las cortinas gigantes de color rojo, donde vio a su hija hablar amistosamente con un hombre.

Apretó sus puños con ira y habló despacio.

-Vegeta Yasai… de qué periódico es?... Donde trabaja?...

-Bueno… es el nuevo empleado del periódico "Hatano", el de un amigo… Por que?...

La mujer apretó con ira su mano, clavando sus uñas, dejando salir un hilo de sangre.

-Quiero que averigües todo de ese tipo… Donde vive, quienes son sus padres y su edad…

-Pero… para que lo quieres?...

-Ese bastardo se arrepentirá de haberle dicho cosas lindas a mi princesa…

[...]

* * *

 _En el presente…_

Vegeta se giró y sonrió lascivamente a su pasajera.

-Que pasa?... no me digas que la princesa está asustada?... Y pensar que un día como hoy… pero hace 11 años yo te conocí… Arruinaste mi vida...

Bulma comenzó a temblar con fuerza, mientras sentía que su corazón explotaría en cualquier momento. Apretó con fuerza su cartera, mientras intentaba meter una mano en su interior.

Vegeta sonrió al verla y puso en marcha el auto nuevamente.

-Yo que tu no haría algo tan estúpido…

La velocidad comenzó a aumentar terriblemente mientras Bulma dejaba caer su bolso en el piso del auto. Un pequeño grito de desesperación salió de su garganta, al sentir tremenda adrenalina por la alta velocidad.

-Detente!... por favor!... Vegeta, para!

El hombre sonrió con malicia y de golpe, pisó el freno, haciendo que al auto se detenga tan bruscamente, que hasta los asientos se movieron del lugar.

Bulma no pudo sostenerse y sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, pues el freno, había hecho que su cabeza impactara dolorosamente, contra el asiento delantero del auto.

El golpe fue tan grande, que sin querer cerró sus ojos y se desmayó completamente. Vegeta se giró y la miro recostada sobre el asiento, sonrió con odio, al fin tenía a su tan anhelada presa.

-Feliz cumpleaños princesita… Feliz cumpleaños….

El ex convicto sonrió con malicia, mientras ponía en marcha nuevamente su auto. Debía pasar por una tienda y comprar algunas cosas.

Paso la lengua con sadismo sobre sus labios y sonrió mostrando su dientes, pensando en todas las perversidades que haría de ahora en más…

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _*Tanabata o Festival de las Estrellas se celebra el 7 de julio. Tiene su origen en una leyenda popular china sobre dos estrellas, Vega y Altair, de las que se decía que eran amantes que se encontraban una sola vez al año, en la séptima noche del séptimo mes, si no llovía y se inundaba la Vía Láctea. Recibió el nombre de Tanabata por una doncella tejedora de una leyenda japonesa, llamada Orihime, que se creía que hacía ropas para los dioses. La gente escribe a menudo deseos y aspiraciones románticas en tiras largas y estrechas de papeles de colores, y las cuelga en ramas de bambú junto con otros pequeños adornos._


	3. Capítulo 2: Veredicto: Culpable

_**Capítulo 2: Veredicto: Culpable**_

 **Hola hola!, como va?, como prometí, es segundo cap de esta historia!.**

 **Debo advertir?... mmmm no se, un poquito no más, ya que todos los cap van a hacer medios turbios, pero voy a avisar cuando se vayan a la mierd****

 **Aquí tenemos algo más o menos turbio, casi nada, pero por las dudas aviso.**

 **Discreción al leer, por favor, aunque no es mucho, debo decirlo igual.**

 **Si le ponemos color, sería un amarillo fuerte… o amarillo solo mejor… Pero repito, mi deber es avisar que está un poquito subido, casi nada!**

 **Está isotora de por si, será media turbia y en todos los cap habrá siempre algo un poco raro, así que ya están avisados.**

 **Bueno, como siempre les agradezco los mensajes y los mail que me llegan a mi cuenta, me alegra mucho que les gusten mis historias.**

 **El lunes o martes** **subiré** **la tercera y última parte de "Volvamos a empezar", espero que les guste y le cuento para él que no sabía, que la** **próxima** **pareja, es "Gochi".**

 **Bueno, mil gracias y espero que eles guste!**

 **Besos, Luxia.**

* * *

[...]

-Buenas noches, en que lo puedo ayudar?

Vegeta levantó la mirada y vio a la chica joven que estaba del otro lado del mostrador. Sonrió con falsedad.

-Que bueno que las tiendas de por aquí están abiertas durante la noche…

La chica sonrió nerviosa al ver al hombre con un aspecto tan imponente.

-Mi padre dice que este pueblo necesita víveres todo el tiempo, es por eso que lo cubro durante la noche.

Vegeta miró por la ventana y vio la noche oscura. Volvió a sonreír.

-Que oportuno… Mira, se me rompio el vidrio de la ventana de mi casa y entra mucho frío. No puedo comprar un vidrio nuevo por el momento. Podrias darme cintas gruesas, precintos y algunas vendas.

La chica dejó ver una sonrisa suave y tranquila.

-Por supuesto. Espérame un segundo, las cintas están en el pasillo 1 si quieres tomarlas tú, buscaré los precintos en el depósito.

-Bien, te espero.

Vegeta miró a la joven marcharse por una puerta trasera y se giró hacía el pasillo. Busco las cintas y las tomó con cuidado. Luego divisó unos guantes y también los agarro.

Camino hacia el mostrador y tomó algunos artículos de limpieza, algunos aperitivos y dos botellas de alcohol.

Miró hacía la ventana y volvió a sonreír. Su plan estaba marchando bien.

La joven de cabello negro salió del cuarto de atrás y miró a Vegeta sonriente.

-Mira, tenemos estos precintos, te sirven?

-Si están bien. Tengo miedo que alguien entre por la ventana abierta, podrías decirme donde puedo conseguir un candado y dos cadenas?

-Nosotros tenemos!. Allí, en el otro pasillo, tenemos herramientas de todo tipo!

Vegeta se giró de nuevo, dejando todos los artículos que había conseguido sobre el mostrador, fue al pasillo y tomó todo lo que necesitaba.

Camino de vuelta y los volvió a colocar en el mostrador. La chica sonrió y depositó todo dentro de una caja. Sonrió de nuevo.

-Son 400 yens.

Vegeta pagó la cuenta, tomó la caja y se despidió muy amablemente. Camino hasta su auto, abrió el baúl y colocó todo dentro.

Fue hasta su asiento y se sentó con una sádica sonrisa en la boca. Miró por el espejo retrovisor y miró a Bulma que dormía profundamente.

-Vamos a tu nuevo hogar princesa… A tu carcel!...

[...]

* * *

 _11 años atrás…._

 _Bulma caminaba por el pasillo de su casa. La fiesta de Videl había sido bastante divertida para ella que jamás había salido antes de su hogar, más que para ir a la escuela._

 _Miró a su alrededor y vio como los empleados limpiaban y arreglaban la casa del desastre que había dejado su celebración de cumpleaños._

 _Suspiro en silencio, estaba más que cansada y con solo pensar que ahora debía ir al cuarto de su madre, realmente la ponía muy mal, pero no había otra opción, pues si no obedecía, sería mucho peor._

 _Camino hacia las escaleras y levantó la vista, su progenitora estaba arriba del balcón, mirándola con los ojos llorosos._

 _Bulma levantó una ceja sin comprender, pues había cumplido con el horario, no había tomado una gota de alcohol y no bailo jamás. Mucho menos estuve cerca de algún chico y solo se quedó sentada observando lo que hacían los demás sin siquiera moverse._

 _No comprendía el estado de su madre. Subió un escalón y habló despacio._

 _-Mamá… ya regrese, son las 4 en punto… Estaba apunto de ir a tu habitación…_

 _La pelirrubia bajó las escaleras, tomó con odio el cabello de su hija y la aventó al suelo, haciendo que la chica se golpeara con el escalón que había ascendido._

 _-Mamá!... no hice nada!, te lo juro!_

 _-Eres unas maldita desagradecida!... Te he dado todo!, deje mi vida completa por ti… y tu… tu…_

 _La mujer quedó en silencio mientras las lágrimas inundaban su rostro. Bulma abrió los ojos sin comprender nada, pero por más que pida una explicación, sabía que no la tendría, lo único que le quedaba, era ser sumisa, tratar de calmar a su madre y hacer todo lo posible por vivir un día más._

 _-Mamá!... mamá, yo no he hecho nada malo!... Por favor, mami… vamos a dormir a tu habitación… por favor…_

 _La mujer miró con ojos de sadismo a su hija y sonrió._

 _-Bajemos… ahora!..._

 _Bulma abrió sus ojos y su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza._

 _-No… por favor…._

 _Panchy tomó del brazo a su hija y la arrastró sin ningún cuidado. Camino hacia la puerta del sótano y la abrió furiosa._

 _Empujó a Bulma por las escaleras viendo como rodaba su cuerpo cuesta bajó, golpeándose brutalmente._

 _-Yo te enseñaré… que nadie puede decirte cosas lindas…_

 _La mujer entró al sótano y cerró la puerta de golpe. Bajó las escaleras y volvió a tomar el brazo de su hija._

 _Camino por un oscuro pasillo hasta detenerse en una puerta de color blanca y entró rápidamente al lugar._

 _Tomó del cabello de su hija y la empujo hasta la cama, se giró y tomó un largo y grueso látigo, que tenía unas púas filosas en los costados de la tansa._

 _Se giró y miró a su hija._

 _-Todo lo hago por ti… porque te amo… mi niña… hoy debes aprender una importante lección…_

 _La mujer se acercó hacía la cama y Bulma la miró con miedo. Levantó sus manos y suplico con vehemencia._

 _-No mamá!... por favor!, te los suplico!_

 _La señora Brief se sonrió, nadie jamás en la vida le volvería, a decir hermosa a su hija, antes, rompería su linda cara!..._

* * *

[...]

 _En el presente…_

-NO… NO!... POR FAVOR!... TE LO SUPLICO!

Bulma abrió sus ojos llena de miedo. Estos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas completamente y su cuerpo temblaba como si aquella pesadilla fuera reciente.

Se sentó en donde estaba y cerró sus ojos, trató de calmar su respiración, se abrazó a sí misma y lloro como una pequeña niña indefensa, hasta que una gruesa voz la sacó de aquel estado de shock, para demostrarle que su pesadilla, recién comenzaba.

-Siempre eres así de escandalosa?... Vaya que estas loca…

Bulma levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta en donde estaba. Miró que estaba sentada sobre una cama muy bien armada, en un cuarto casi vacío, donde solo había un pequeño armario y dos mesas de noche.

Miró a los costados, parecía una cabaña de montaña muy mal decorada y con muy poca calefacción.

Levantó la mirada y vio al hombre que la había llevado a ese lugar parado frente a ella que sonreía con sadismo.

-Que… que estoy haciendo aquí?... Donde estoy?

-Silencio!... Estás en la corte de mi distrito…

Bulma levantó una ceja confundida y trató de levantarse. Vegeta la vio y se acercó hacía ella, la tomó del brazo y la levantó completamente.

Bulma quedó quieta, pues si algo había aprendido en la vida, era que cuando la tomaban del brazo, no debía poner ninguna resistencia o sería peor.

En silencio, se dejó arrastrar y vio como Vegeta abría la única puerta de la habitación. Cerró los ojos asustada, pero relajo su mente cuando una luz suave golpeo su rostro.

Miró atenta y vio que aquella luz, era el amanecer que se acercaba despacio por la ventana de aquella extraña cocina.

Cocina?, dónde estaba?, no lo sabia, solo diviso una pequeña mesada y bacha de limpieza, junto a una heladera, sobre la pared derecha del lugar.

En el medio una puerta, no sabía que había allí y luego seguía un sillón verde, viejo, pero arreglado, una alfombra en el suelo pequeña, una tele vieja y una pequeña biblioteca llena de libros hasta el techo.

Estaba aturdida, pues no comprendía muy bien, dejó al hombre llevarla , no sabía bien a donde, pero una punzada golpeó su cabeza.

Trató de ignorar el dolor y siguió observando el lugar, una mesa cuadrado para dos personas, dos sillas y una ventana cubiertas de rejas. Otra puerta de color café, junto a la otra, por la cual ella había salido antes y un cuadro extraño con una pintura muy antigua, pero bonita.

De repente sintió otra punzada en la cabeza y el dolor se hizo presente más fuerte, levantó su mano y tocó despacio el lugar donde salía aquel dolor. Miró sus dedos y abrió sus ojos, sangre dura y asquerosa estaba en ellos.

-Vegeta….

-No hables!...

Vegeta caminó hacía su sillón y tiró de manera brusca a la chica sobre él. Camino hacia la silla pequeña y la posó en frente de la mujer que miraba para todos lados sin entender nada.

Sonrió al verla casi perdida y muy mareada. Se sentó en el lugar.

-Bien… la corte entra en sesión… Señorita Brief, usted es acusada de haber enviado a la cárcel por diez años a un hombre inocente, que no hizo nada más que llevarla a su casa… Usted es la culpable de que ese hombre sufriera miles de cosas y se convirtiera en un monstruo espantoso que nadie quiere… El padre del hombre lo rechazó, su esposa lo abandonó y lo sometió a una condena social espantosa…. Como se declara la acusada?

Bulma trató de sentarse normalmente, pero su cabeza giraba sin parar, no comprendía absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando, aún así, levantó la mirada y trató de ver al hombre que le hablaba.

-Que?... que dices?...

-Silencio!, no puedes hablar hasta que no te autorice!. Tus crímenes deben ser juzgados y pagados como cualquier otro, crees que por ser rica, puedes salirte con la tuya?...

-Pero… yo… yo no hice nada….

Vegeta apretó los dientes con odio y se puso de pie, tomó de nuevo el brazo de Bulma y la sacudió con fuerza.

-Maldita perra… Como te declaras?...

Bulma no entendía absolutamente nada, el golpe en la cabeza aún estaba presionando con fuerza y la estaba mareando más de la cuenta, aún así, trató de responder aquella pregunta.

-Soy… soy inocente… yo no hice nada… yo no quería eso… fue ella…

-Mentirosa!... Tu le dijiste a todos que te viole!... Yo vi el video cuando dijiste que lo había hecho!, mentiste y eso me condenó diez años!

Bulma apretó su puño, no podía comprender nada, aún así, sabía que el hombre estaba equivocado.

-Tu no lo hiciste… no fue a ti a quién acuse…

Vegeta la soltó de golpe y la golpeó contra el sillón, la miró atento al escuchar esas palabras y quedó en silencio.

-De qué hablas?...

-Tu no fuiste… no lo hiciste…

Bulma sintió su cabeza que rodaba con más fuerza, las imágenes de su madre llegaba sin control a su mente, le dolía el cuerpo. Solo quería dormir, dormir y nunca despertar.

Vegeta sonrió con cinismo.

-Eres una mentirosa!... Dirás cualquier cosa para zafar de esta condena… pero sabes que… El jurado no te cree…. Bulma Brief… Eres CULPABLE!... Te sentencio a quedarte en esta maldita prisión privada, sin poder salir, ni tener visitas, ni ver a nadie por diez años!... Serás mi prisionera y harás todo lo que yo te diga… Esta es tu condena…. CASO CERRADO!

Vegeta volvió a tomar a Bulma del brazo y la levantó de un solo movimiento. La mujer sintió los brazos de aquel sujeto que la apretaba con fuerza y la dejaba completamente débil.

Dejó su cuerpo caer, mientras sentía que era atada con algo, sus manos quedaron inmóviles y dolían muchísimo. Algo cubrió su boca también y sus pies. Estaba completamente atada y no entendía nada.

Escucho completamente lo que él había dicho, más no entendió ni una sola palabra. Al parecer estaban en la corte y ella era acusada de algo, quiso defenderse, pero no le creyeron, ahora debía ir a prisión por diez años… Y con ese pensamiento en su cabeza, se volvió a desmayar.

[...]

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron despacio, estaba somnolienta, le dolía la cabeza y todo giraba con rapidez.

Miró hacia el costado y vio una ventana con rejas sin vidrio y unas cortinas marrones que cubrían muy poco.

Giro de nuevo, pero no encontró nada familiar que le diera alguna pista de donde estaba.

Con cuidado, trató de sentarse, pero no pudo, algo la estaba aprisionando y la tenía inmóvil. Dio vuelta la cabeza, y observó que estaba recostada sobre una cama, con sábanas blancas y dos almohadas grandes.

No podía moverse y eso la hizo entrar en pánico. Sus dolores se disipaban y de a poco comenzaba a tener conciencia, pero lo que estaba experimentando, no le gustaba para nada.

-Al fin despiertas…

Bulma se sobresaltó al escuchar de nuevo aquella voz gruesa. Giro su vista para el lado izquierdo y vio la figura de un hombre parado junto a ella, fuera de la cama. Vio una sonrisa sádica y su corazón comenzó a temblar con miedo.

-Donde estoy?... Que paso?

-Estás en tu nuevo hogar… tu carcel!... Aquí te quedarás por los próximos diez años y no saldrás hasta que cumplas tu condena…

Bulma miró hacía su cuerpo y se vio atada completamente con una gruesa cinta. Intentó moverse, pero le era imposible. Sus pies y sus manos estaban inmóviles y le dolía moverlos.

-Es una broma?... Suéltame!

-Cállate!, no puedes hablar!. Bien, ahora que despiertas, te diré cuales son las reglas… Esto es una cárcel, así que debes adaptarte a vivir en una y créeme, puedo hacer de esto una verdadera prisión… tengo experiencia!

Vegeta se sentó en la cama junto al cuerpo de Bulma y la levantó de la blusa con fuerza, hasta dejarla sentada.

Bulma sintió un dolor agudo en su cabeza, pero no fue tan fuerte como antes. Levantó sus manos atadas y toco el lugar en donde le dolía.

Se sorprendió al sentir unas vendas que cubrían alrededor de su herida y el olor a alcohol la inundó.

-Que me hiciste?...

-Bueno, en la cárcel hay enfermería… así que si te lastimas, te pueden curar… Te abriste la cabeza cuando frene de golpe en el auto, comenzaste a sangrar y te desmayaste, solo hice lo que harían en la cárcel.

Bulma abrió sus ojos y miró a Vegeta llena de miedo.

-De que estas hablando?... Por que dices que estoy en la cárcel?, esta es una casa!

-NO!... esta no es una casa normal, es tu prisión!. Estarás aquí por diez años y vivirás de la misma forma que viví yo!, es lo justo!...

Bulma comenzó a moverse tratando de deshacer aquellas ataduras, pero fue en vano. Vegeta la miró y sonrió.

-Es inútil!... en la cárcel me enseñaron cómo atar a una persona con cualquier cosa, hacerlo con cinta, de verdad es la mejor forma, pues es un objeto pegajoso que se adhiere fácilmente, si te sigues moviendo, te romperá la piel….

Bulma se quedó quieta y comenzó a respirar con dificultad, todo lo que estaba escuchando le parecía una locura, levantó su ceja y miró a Vegeta.

-Crees que podrás tenerme aquí diez años?, eso es una tontería!. Me buscaran!, me encontraran e iras a prisión de nuevo por secuestro!.

Vegeta sonrió con sadismo.

-Secuestro, tortura, violación… asumiré todos esos cargos, no te preocupes….

Bulma abrió sus ojos con miedo y por instinto se echó para atrás, cayendo nuevamente en la cama.

-Violación?... de que… no hagas bromas…

El hombre se acercó a Bulma y se recostó sobre ella, mientras sonreía con perversidad.

-Quién dijo que era una broma?…. Todo eso te ocurrirá si te portas mal… si aceptas tu condena sin hacer ninguna estupidez, puede que no sea tan malo…. La cárcel es una jungla… o comes o te comen y aunque no tengas compañeros de quien cuidarte, tú vivirás con el mismo miedo que cualquier encarcelado… Te lo aseguro…

Bulma cerró sus ojos con miedo, pero un alivio cruzó su cuerpo cuando sintió a Vegeta alejarse. Abrió sus ojos y lo vio de pie. Este sonrió y cruzó los brazos.

-Las reglas aquí son como la de cualquier prisión. Te despertaras a las 6 de la mañana, te bañaras e iras al baño, yo digo que lo hagas, ya que no se te permitirá usarlo hasta el otro día. Usaras la ropa que se ta de y la cuidaras, ya que solo tienes un solo conjunto, si se rompe o se ensucia, te lo quitaras y lo lavaras, pero eso te hará andar desnuda por todos lados.

Bulma abrió los ojos y tembló con solo imaginarlo.

-No puedes….

-Silencio. No puedes hablar si no te dan permiso, si dices algo que no debes, estás autorizándome para que te dé una paliza. Si haces o dices cosas que me hacen enojar, te encerrare en el calabozo por horas, donde no verás la luz del sol. Los castigos son severos y se cumplen. Comerás a las 12 del mediodía, si no lo haces, te quedas sin comida por un día entero. No tienes permitido salir de esta habitación, a menos que yo te lo autorice, no puedes salir al patio, si lo haces, irás al calabozo!.

-Calabozo?...

-Que no escuchas?. No hables!... El calabozo es un cuarto que está en el sótano, lo prepare exclusivamente para ti!... Bien, por las tardes haras las cosas de la casa, como una esclava, limpiaras, lavaras, cocinaras, pero solo si estoy presente, cuando tenga que salir, volverás al cuarto y estarás encerrada con llave. Comerás de nuevo a las 6 de la tarde, luego harás otras tareas según lo que se me dé la gana a mi. Cenaras a las 10 de la noche y por último te irás a la cama a las 11. La rutina comienza igual al otro día y si cambias la mínima cosa, serás castigada. Alguna pregunta?

-Estas loco?... no acepto esto!, déjame ir!. Debo volver a mi casa, a mi empresa!, con mi novio!. Yo….

Vegeta se acercó a Bulma y la tomó violentamente del brazo.

-Me importa una mierda tu vida y tu novio!. Ahora eres mi prisionera y todo eso quedó muy lejos de ti!. Yo pongo las reglas y eso era solo la parte reglamentaria de la cárcel, ahora te diré las cosas que ocurren en prisión y solo los reos la conocen…

Vegeta sonrió y azotó a Bulma contra la cama de nuevo, haciendo que se golpee con fuerza su cuerpo. Esta lo miró con desprecio, pero no dijo nada.

-Muy bien… empezamos a cooperar… Mis reglas son simples, estas aquí porque fuiste juzgada por mi, y como nadie escucho mi testimonio, nadie lo hara contigo. No tienes beneficios ni nada, pero si quieres algo… me lo puedes pedir... pero debes saber que en la cárcel si alguien quiere algo, debe dar otra cosa a cambio, nada es gratis, recuerda muy bien eso… no quiero reclamos en el futuro. Cada vez que llegue a la casa, tu me esperaras parada contra la pared mirando esta, debo inspeccionar cada rincón de tu cuerpo para ver que no tengas nada que pueda lastimarme o te ayude a escapar, es obligatorio, si cuando llego, no estás en esa posición, las consecuencias serán terribles… Estás en la cárcel, vivirás tal como es… Con los mismos miedos y dolores… Y si crees que puedes dormir por las noches tranquila porque no tienes compañeros que intenten violarte, debo decir que te equivocas… yo estaré aquí y en cuanto menos te los esperes, te haré pagar lo que me hiciste de la peor manera… No lo olvides… no se cuando, pero lo haré, tu solo espera….

-No por favor….

Vegeta la levantó nuevamente del brazo y la puso de pie. Se acercó al oído de la joven y susurró lascivamente.

-Voy a violarte… de la peor manera que te lo imagines.. te lastimare, te torturare y jugare con tu cuerpo como se me dé la gana… Eso debes tenerlo por seguro… Pero ni te imaginas en qué momento será… Vuélvete loca pensando en eso… Tendrás tiempo de sobra….

Bulma cerró los ojos llena de miedo, él la estaba amenazando. La violaría en cualquier momento y ella lo sabía. Pero no en qué momento. Si bajaba la guardia, podría ser lastimada, era la peor incertidumbre de su vida.

Cuando era chica, su madre siempre le avisaba cuando le haría daño, pues le gustaba verla preocupada, entonces ella estaba acostumbrada a esperar aquel horrible momento, pero esto era diferente, ahora sabía que sería lastimada, pero no tenía idea de cuando y eso era peor de cuando sí lo sabía.

Miró al hombre que la tenía sujeta del brazo y no pudo evitar que su mente la llevara al pasado, cuando era curada luego de las palizas y torturas de su madre.

[...]

* * *

 _11 años atrás…_

 _La señora Brief abrió despacio la puerta blanca y encendió la luz. Ya habían pasado tres días del cumpleaños de su hija y de aquel momento horrible que escucho a un hombre decirle cosas bellas._

 _La miró más calmada, la chica estaba dormida sobre la cama, cubierta de sangre seca y con el cuerpo aún lastimado._

 _Se giró, miró a su fiel sirviente y habló despacio._

 _-Llevala a la enfermería de la mansión, no dejen que nadie la vea en ese estado…_

 _-Sí señora, permiso…_

 _El hombre se acercó despacio, tomó las sábanas y cubrió el cuerpo desnudo de la chica. Este estaba todo destrozado, completamente lastimado, pero algo llamó la atención del joven que veía esa escena siempre, el rostro de Bulma no tenía ninguna herida._

 _Como si pudiera leer su mente, la mujer se sentó en la cama y prendió un cigarrillo._

 _-No pude hacerlo… quería destrozar su rostro angelical, pero no pude… Es tan hermoso… Tu me entiendes, verdad?_

 _-Si mi señora, su hija es bonita como usted, no merecía lastimar su rostro._

 _La mujer lo miró con odio y se puso de pie rápidamente._

 _-Crees que es bonita?_

 _-Solo lo dije como signo de respeto… jamás miraría a la joven de esa manera!..._

 _La mujer cruzó los brazos y se giro rápidamente._

 _-Más te vale… llévala antes que muera…_

 _El chico asintió con la cabeza y salió rápidamente del cuarto con la joven en brazos._

 _Camino hasta salir del sótano y se dirigió rápidamente hasta el ala médica. Allí, en aquel cuarto hospitalario, unos doctores se acercaron a la chica preocupados y la atendieron rápidamente._

 _-Que paso?..._

 _-Nada… la atacaron unas jovencitas… Sabe que Bulma es la heredera de la C.C… es normal estas cosas… Curenla…_

 _El hombre de 18 años, depositó el cuerpo de la chica sobre la camilla y trató de fingir que le importaba realmente, pues estaba más que acostumbrado a ver a su ama hacerle esas cosa a su hija y ya no se sorprendía._

 _Se detuvo cuando el médico le hablo preocupado._

 _-Yamcha… las heridas son muy graves está vez… Le avisaste a su madre?_

 _Yamcha se giró y miró el cuerpo maltratado de Bulma y suspiró con suavidad._

 _-Si, ya la vio y está muy preocupada, ya vendrá a verla, estaba ocupada, curenla rápido…_

 _El joven salió de la sala médica lo más rápido que pudo, trató de ignorar lo que pasaba, pero sabía muy bien que algo macabro pasaba con la señora de la casa y su hija. Trató de disipar aquella idea y caminó hasta su habitación sin siquiera mirar hacía atrás, pues por más que a él en el fondo le interesaba, no podía hacer nada._

[...]

* * *

 _En el presente._

Vegeta se sentó en la cama y dejó a Bulma parada delante de él, muy mal estabilizada, ya que tenía sus pies atados. Sonrió con burla.

-Cuidado… no querrás caerte…. Bien, ya paso el horario de desayuno, así que tendrás que esperar hasta las 12 para almorzar. No podrás bañarte, ya que también pasó ese horario, no es mi culpa que duermas tanto… Ahora, este día, será como que estás en una celda en la comisaría, tomaré tus datos, tu pertenencias, tu dignidad y lo echaré todo a la basura, mañana comienza tu verdadera condena.

Bulma lo miró y bajó la mirada con dolor. Aquel psicópata estaba hablando enserio, de verdad tenía planeado tenerla cautiva por diez años.

Suspiro con esperanza, Yamcha no la abandonaría, no la dejaría. Después de pasar por todo aquello juntos, sabía que no se rendiría. La buscaría, la encontraría y la ayudaría a salir de todo aquel plan siniestro.

Levantó la mirada y se puso sería.

-Tu no me tendrás aquí diez años… Yo no hice nada malo…

Vegeta apretó su puño.

-Yo si lo hice?... Dime, yo acaso hice lo que dijiste?

Bulma tragó con fuerza.

-No, no lo hiciste… pero…

Vegeta se puso de pie con furia, tomó a Bulma del brazo de nuevo y la sacudió con fuerza.

-Pero que?... yo era inocente!, y de igual forma cumplí mi condena!, me culparon de algo que no hice, mientras tu estabas en tu castillo rodeada de personas cariñosas que te amaban y te cuidaban!... Eres una perra maldita, mentirosa y pagaras por eso!

Bulma levantó la mirada y sonrió con cinismo.

-Amada?... Gente cariñosa?... ja ja… que gracioso… Tu vida no fue nada a comparación con la mía… Tú no sufriste ni la mitad de lo que sufrí yo…

Vegeta no pudo resistir esas palabras y sintió su mano temblar. Tenía tantas ganas de golpear a esa mujer, que sentía que su cuerpo colapsaría.

La tomó del cuello y la empujo hasta la pared, sintió el duro golpe que hizo su cabeza al impactar y la miró fijamente.

-Eres una perra… como puedes decir eso?... Te mataría… pero eso sería muy fácil… debes sufrir!, debes sufrir lo mismo que sufrí yo!... Eres culpable de todo… y lo pagaras!

Bulma abrió los ojos con pesar, de verdad el golpe le había dolido, aún así se demostró entera y no se dejó intimidar.

-Así no fueron las cosas… tu no sabes nada… estás equivocado…

Vegeta volvió a azotar la cabeza de Bulma contra la pared con rudeza y la vio gemir de dolor. Sonrió satisfecho.

-Yo solo se que pase diez años en prisión y no hice nada… y eso, fue tu culpa… y ahora, me las pagaras…

Vegeta soltó el cuello de Bulma y con fuerza, le arranco el vestido que llevaba puesto, dejándola en ropa interior.

Bulma abrió los ojos al ver la fuerza del hombre y que con solo un tirón la había despojado de su vestimenta.

Intento cubrirse, pero fue inútil, sus manos seguían atadas. Cayó al suelo rápidamente e intentó cubrir su desnudez agachándose.

-NO…. que haces?... Detente!...

Vegeta tomó el cabello de la chica con fuerza y lo estiró hacia atrás levantando su rostro, sonrió aún más con sadismo y con su mano libre, bajó el cierre de su pantalón.

Bulma abrió los ojos y trató de moverse con todas sus fuerzas, pero no lograba ni siquiera mover un dedo. El hombre mordió su labio inferior y acercó más el rostro de la chica a su entrepierna. Sin medirse, bajó su pantalón y liberó su miembro que estaba despertando despacio.

La chica cerró los ojos y la boca y trató de correrse hacia atrás con miedo. El joven tomó su ya palpitante erección y comenzó a acariciar todo el rostro de la peliazul, dejando un líquido caliente y pegajoso sobre la mejilla de la joven que tenía el rostro rojo y lleno de lágrimas.

-Vas a suplicar por esto… y si te portas bien, te lo daré las veces que quieras…

Bulma comenzó a temblar con asco y odio, no podía creer lo que aquel maldito loco le estaba haciendo. Sentía el miembro del hombre que azotaba con vehemencia sobre sus labios cerrados y toda su mejilla.

Su estómago comenzó a removerse de asco y las náuseas se hicieron presente. Era asqueroso, jamás en su vida había sentido tanta repugnancia.

-Sueltamente….

-Si vuelves a abrir la boca, te lo meteré hasta el fondo…

Vegeta comenzó a frotar con furia su miembro en el rostro de la chica, la veía llorar y poner un rostro de asco. Le gustaba la vista, era agradable, ver a la causante de su sufrimiento así.

Siguió masturbándose con una mano y con la otra tomaba con furia el cabello de la chica y comenzó a gruñir de una manera bestial, dejándose llevar por el momento desagradable y espantoso que ella estaba pasando.

-Esto no es nada… será peor… te lo juro….

Vegeta tomó su miembro con más fuerza y siguió frotándolo y masturbandolo con más velocidad sobre el rostro de Bulma, esta tenía los ojos cerrados y lloraba con miedo, el hombre sonrió al ver de nuevo esa imagen y sin más tiempo que perder, dejó libre toda su esencia sobre la chica.

Bulma sintió aquel líquido caliente y pegajoso que se escurría por sus mejillas, ojos y boca, se mezclaba con sus lágrimas y se caía sobre sus senos.

Vegeta dejó salir hasta la última gota de semen sobre la mujer y sin ningún cuidado la soltó, dejándola caer sobre el suelo. Se acomodo la ropa y la vio llorar en silencio.

-Se me escapo… bueno, esas cosa pasan… Comeré algo y me iré a trabajar, tienes prohibido salir de aquí… Bueno, eso ya lo sabes, ja ja…

Vegeta se giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación, dejando a Bulma tirada, completamente sucia y llorando de miedo.

La peliazul no quiso abrir sus ojos, simplemente no podía, la estaban humillando de la peor manera de nuevo. Sintió que finalmente su estómago se liberaba y sin poder contenerse, una pasta naranja y de olor asqueroso salió de su boca. El vómito fue rotundo y ella sentía como se escurría bajó de su cuerpo, pero aún así, no podía moverse.

Estaba inmóvil, porque sería peor, eso no era nada a comparacion de lo que vendría…

Lo sabía, eso solo había sido el comienzo...

 _Continuara..._


	4. Capítulo 3: Juez y verdugo…

_**Capítulo 3: Juez y verdugo…**_

Yamcha subió al auto al ver que su reloj marcaba las dos de la tarde. Sabía que debía ir a la casa de Bulma primero para verla, pero también sabía que si volvía a cancelar la cita con Videl sería un problema terrible, pues en más de una oportunidad la chica lo había amenazado en contar de su aventura a la peliazul.

Sabía perfectamente lo mal que estaba llevando su vida, pero no tenía opción, la joven pelinegra tenía una gran obsesión hacia él y no podía manejarla.

La vez que intento dejarla, ella hizo un escándalo y Bulma casi se entera de que eran amantes desde jóvenes.

No, no podía arriesgarse, él había pasado miles de cosas para estar con Bulma y a pesar de todo, no quería perderla, Videl era una obligación que tuvo que soportar por culpa de una noche de copas, pero Bulma era su amiga, su cómplice, su compañera, aquella niña que salvó de las manos de una torturadora y no se arrepentía de nada.

Si, ella era una víctima y él era su héroe, sin el, ella seguiría siendo aquella niña que su madre violaba y lastimaba.

Él era todo para Bulma y mataría a quien fuera por ella. Sin embargo, las cosas con Videl eran cada vez peor, la chica lo tenía amenazado y no podía dejarla. No negaba que era linda y muy atractiva, pero solo deseo y sexo conseguía de ella, aquello que de la mujer de su vida, no podía tener y compensaba esa falta de lujuria con la chica de ojos celestes.

Era complicado, Bulma lo amaba, él lo sabía, pero como aquel hombre que la había liberado, como un protector, no como hombre y eso era realmente difícil para él.

Sin más que resignarse, emprendió el viaje a la casa de su amante, el sexo era bueno y ella siempre lo complacía, pero se había jurado, que el día que Bulma logre tener intimidad con él, dejaría enseguida a la pelinegra para dedicarse a su princesa, solo debía ser paciente, el resto llegaría solo.

Mientras tanto, confortaría su cuerpo en la piel de otra mujer.

Bajó del auto después de estacionarlo en su lugar habitual y fue directo hacia la mansión. Se paro frente a la puerta y despacio, toco el timbre.

Una mujer de mediana edad lo recibió, y conociendo al visitante, sonrió.

-Buenas joven Yamcha… La señorita Videl está arriba durmiendo, llegó muy tarde en la mañana. Quiere que la despierte?

El joven con una cicatriz en su mejilla entró al recinto y saludó amablemente.

-Gracias Lula, iré yo mismo a despertarla si no te molesta…

-Claro que no, las ordenes de mi niña son siempre dejarte pasar. Sube, les llevaré algo para comer en un rato.

El joven asintió con la cabeza y subió directo por las escaleras, caminó en silencio y muy culposo, a pesar de solo satisfacer sus necesidades, odiaba hacer eso, pero sabía que no tenía muchas opciones.

Llegó a la puerta de color celeste y toco despacio. Al no recibir respuesta, abrió la entrada y miró hacia el interior.

Videl estaba acostada en su cama, con la ropa puesta. Estaba maquillada a medias y con los zapatos aún puestos. Estaba en la habitación bastante oscura y no se dejaba ver mucha luz.

El joven suspiro. Esa mujer era así. Rebelde, despreocupada. No trabajaba y vivía de su padre. No tenía ambiciones y era muy caprichosa, ella siempre tenía lo que quería…. Siempre…

 _ **11 años atrás…**_

 _Yamcha estaba parado junto a Bulma y la miraba disimuladamente de reojo._

 _-Mamá… Videl es mi mejor amiga… Cumple 15 años, quiero estar a su lado…_

 _-Te dije que no y no insistas!... Esas fiestas son perversas!, hay alcohol, muchachos, y seguramente cosas indebidas…_

 _-No mamá, te lo juro!, nada de eso!... Después de mi cumpleaños te demostré que me porte bien… por favor… Déjame ir!... Además, Videl es la hija del campeón mundial Mr Satán, habrá muchas personas ricas y muy reconocidas, hasta la prensa… Tu quieres que yo tenga prestigio… déjame ir con ella…_

 _La mujer de cabello rubio se sentó en su hermoso sillón de terciopelo y prendió un cigarrillo. Levantó la mirada y vio al joven en silencio y muy atento a la situación._

 _-Tu la llevaras y la traerás?..._

 _El chico de cabello negro dio un paso hacia adelante y habló tranquilo._

 _-Mi señora, si usted me pide que lo haga, lo haré. Tomare completa responsabilidad._

 _La mujer sonrió._

 _-Vete un minuto…. Tengo que hacer algo con mi hija…_

 _Bulma la miró y comenzó a temblar._

 _-Mamá… que … que haré…._

 _-Mamá quiere que le des amor… si lo haces, te dejaré ir…_

 _Yamcha trago nervioso. Miró de reojo el pánico de la chica y sacudió su cabeza. Esas cosas a él no debía importarle._

 _-Esperare a la señorita Bulma afuera…_

 _El chico escuchó un suspiro de angustia y caminó hacía la salida del cuarto de su ama, con el estómago revuelto. Sabía perfectamente lo que ahora Bulma debía hacer con su madre, pero él no se metería en esas ó rápidamente de la habitación y apretó los dientes con asco, pues los gritos ya habían comenzado ni bien salió del lugar._

 _…_

 _El reloj marcaba las 8 de la noche. Yamcha salió del auto y fue hacía la parte trasera para abría la puerta de la joven peliazul._

 _Esta salió en silencio y lo miró con un rostro triste._

 _-Gracias… Videl es mi mejor amiga, no quería fallarle… Perdón si debes ser mi niñero…_

 _El chico la observó y no pudo evitar sonreír._

 _-Estoy encantado de traerte… Con respeto, por supuesto… Ven, vamos por la otra puerta, la prensa está aquí y tu madre me exigió que ningún fotógrafo se te acerque._

 _Bulma miró al joven intrigada._

 _-Y eso por que?... Si a ella le encanta que me saquen fotos y que todos me vean?_

 _El joven suspiro._

 _-La verdad, ni idea. Solo me dijo que me pegue a ti y que no permita que ningún hombre que saque fotos, se te acerque… No quiero tener problemas…_

 _-Está bien, no te preocupes, lo entiendo. No hablaré con nadie, lo prometo._

 _Ambos se sonrieron cálidamente y despacio, caminaron hasta la entrada trasera de la casa, en donde muchos sirvientes los recibieron._

 _…_

 _Videl bajo de las escaleras después de un ruidosa presentación, levantó la mirada y vio a la peliazul parada en silencio junto a un muchacho._

 _La chica sonrió con felicidad y ternura y corrió a los brazos de su amiga._

 _-Viniste!, lo hiciste!. Sabía que no me fallarías!... Ahora soy feliz!_

 _Bulma miró los ojos celeste de su amiga y sonrió._

 _-Haría lo que sea por estar contigo esta noche… Eres como mi hermana, no podía fallarte!_

 _La pelinegra sonrió aún más y volvió a abrazar a su amiga. Miró hacia el costado, y vio al joven que la acompañaba._

 _Sonrió con ternura._

 _-Quién es él, Bulma?, acaso tenias novio y yo no sabía?_

 _-No, claro que no!. Él es mi guardaespaldas. Vine solo si él me acompañaba y me cuidaba._

 _Yamcha bajó la cabeza y saludó respetuosamente._

 _-Buenas noches señorita Satán y felicidades por su aniversario._

 _La joven sonrió y se acercó despacio al joven._

 _-Gracias. Cómo te llamas?_

 _-Mi nombre es Yamcha. Soy hijo del mayordomo principal de la familia Brief. Un gusto conocerla señorita Satán._

 _-El gusto es mío…_

 _La joven de cabello negro observó atentamente al muchacho que acompañaba a su mejor amiga, jamás imaginó que desde ese día, una obsesión peligrosa se despertaría en ella._

 _Yamcha jamás imaginó, que aquella niña, sería la verdadera responsable de la peor desgracia de Bulma y la de un hombre inocente…. un hombre que sería enviado a la cárcel por diez años… Aquel día, el destino se había marcado para siempre._

 _Bulma no podía ni adivinar, que por culpa de la joven que más quería en el mundo, hoy estaría sufriendo terribles consecuencias…._

 _Ninguno pudo ni siquiera predecir, que esa noche, más de una persona, se convertiría en víctima de los deseos más perversos de otra._

 _Serían juzgados, condenados y echados al olvido, echados a la suerte, pues jamás presintieron que aquello era un juego, en donde solo el más fuerte sería el vencedor y los demás serían castigados terriblemente por la mano de la venganza…._

 **En el presente.**

El joven de cabello negro camino hasta la cama de la chica de cabello negro, se sentó junto a ella y acarició su rostro.

-Videl… despierta….

La mujer se removió con pesar en la cama y quitó la mano de su amante para cubrirse rápidamente con las sábanas.

-Quiero dormir!...

-Vamos, son las dos. Fui a tu departamento privado y no había nadie, vine aquí porque supuse que tendrías resaca y solo tu nana te sabe cuidar…

-Yamcha?...

-Esperabas a alguien más?

La chica quito la sabana de su cabeza y miró al hombre que la observaba atento.

-Esperaba que fuera alguien más… tú no sueles venir aquí…

La joven se sentó en la cama y bostezo sin cuidado. Yamcha noto el olor a alcohol que la chica aun tenía y miró hacia otro lado con un poco de asco.

-Si quieres me voy…

La joven se tiro en los brazos de su amante y lo beso en la mejilla.

-Ni se te ocurra!... Vamos a bañarnos!

-Ya me bañe, te esperaré abajo…

-Amor, no te lo pregunte!, te lo estoy ordenando!... Quiero bañarme contigo!

Yamcha se puso de pie con fuerza, escapando de los brazos de la mujer, caminó hacía la ventana y sin cuidado, corrió las cortinas dejando entrar la luz de la tarde intensamente.

Videl cerró los ojos por acto reflejo y cubrió su rostro con la almohada!

-No!, es muy fuerte!

-Le diré a Lula que te haga café, es bueno para la resaca.

La chica quito la almohada y lo miró furiosa.

-Te dije que te bañaras conmigo!, no entiendes mi idioma?!... Lula sabe lo que debe hacer, tu también!

Yamcha miró hacia el cielo y suspiro con odio, estaba realmente cansado de aquella situación. Se giró y la miró despacio.

-Está bien, como digas. Debo irme rápido…

Videl se puso de pie enojada.

-Ni creas que te dejare irte rápido!, se lo que pretendes!, quieres conformarme rápido para ver a Bulma, pero no lo permitiré!, hoy te quedaras conmigo todo el día!

Yamcha sonrió.

-Estas celosa nena?...

Videl cruzó los brazos y se giró indignada. El muchacho se acercó y la abrazó con fuerza, lo mejor era no hacerla perder la paciencia.

El hombre besó el cuello de la pelinegra y trató de no respirar el fuerte aroma que desprendía la chica.

-Eres un idiota… Si piensas que te dejare libre, estás equivocado!. Eres mio… y lo sabes!...

El pelinegro suspiro con odio, giró despacio el cuerpo de Videl y la volvió a besar, pero esta vez en los labios

-Lo se Videl… Pero sabes que debo volver con Bulma, tu conoces la situación…

-Si, lo se bien!. Quieres casarte y sacarle todo, ya me lo dijiste!, pero eso me pone enferma!... No necesitas nada de Bulma. Yo soy igual de rica que ella!... Si te casas conmigo, yo te daría todo mi dinero!, no comprendo qué haces…

Yamcha miró el suelo. Su excusa del dinero poco a poco estaba dejando de ser creíble, si no inventaba algo rápido, ya no serviría y tendría que dejar a su niña de ojos azules para siempre.

-No lo entenderías Videl… Esa familia me quito mucho… A mi, a mi padre… solo quiero vengarme quitándole todo su dinero, por más que no lo necesite… Prefiero dárselo a los niños pobres, pero quiero quitarle todo…

Videl sonrió perversamente y se aferró al cuello de su amante.

-Está bien, supongo que no puedo privarte de tu venganza. Aunque me molesta, no diré nada, además estoy bien mientras Bulma no se acueste contigo… Si me entero que tuviste sexo con ella, te destruiré como una mosca….

El chico volvió a sonreír. Odiaba a esa mujer, pero lo tenía donde ella quería y no lo liberaba. Sabía que ir en contra de su voluntad era peligroso, pero por ahora, no tenía opción.

La volvió a abrazar con fuerza y suspiró con odio.

-Solo es una venganza personal… pronto se terminará…

-Y ahí, te casaras conmigo!... Te lo dije hace 11 años y te lo vuelvo repetir… siempre tengo lo que quiero y si no lo puedo tenerlo… simplemente lo destruyo…

Yamcha suspiro con odio, deseaba romper en mil pedazos ese cuello, pero sabía que jamás podría. Miró a los ojos celestes y con brusquedad la tiró a la cama. Al menos se desquitaría un poco con su cuerpo.

* * *

Vegeta salió con una cálida y falsa sonrisa de la casita de las montañas que había comprado semanas atrás, miró hacia el cielo celeste, hermoso y resplandeciente y se dispuso a cerrar la puerta de la entrada con candado.

Camino hasta su auto, cerró la puerta y puso en marcha para comenzar una nueva jornada laboral.

Estaba triunfante, sin duda, lo que acaba de pasar era mínimo a lo que le haría a la joven peliazul, pero estaba satisfecho con el comienzo de la tortura.

Por supuesto haría cosas peores, pero cuando ella menos se lo imaginara. Comenzó su camino hacia la ciudad, mirando el hermoso paisaje.

Estaba tranquilo, completamente en calma, sin duda tener encerrada a la mujer que tanto daño le hizo, era lo mejor que le podía pasar.

Siguió su camino ideando las clases de torturas que le haría al llegar la noche y con ese pensamiento, se dispuso a trabajar.

Miraba el camino curioso. La peliazul había dicho cosas extrañas, pero él no le prestó atención. Sabía que estaba asustada y que diría lo que sea para salvarse de esa situación. Ella lo había enviado a la cárcel, ella destruyó su vida y él no lo dejaría pasar.

Si tan solo esa noche se hubiera quedado con su esposa en su casa, nada hubiera ocurrido.

Su esposa, aquella mujer que creyó las mentiras de una niña antes que sus palabras. La odiaría por siempre, aunque se juró no pensar en ella.

A pesar de todo, él se casó completamente enamorado de aquella mujer, pero en vez de creerle, lo había abandonado en aquella asquerosa prisión. Ella también debería pagar por sus desprecios, pero lo haría con tiempo, pues ahora debía disfrutar de su venganza.

 _ **11 años atrás.**_

 _Vegeta estaba sentado en su escritorio observando la fotografía de su boda. A pesar de que su colega se ofreció a retratar el momento, él no se lo permitió y fue él mismo el que fotografío aquel hermoso momento._

 _Su boda, su casamiento. Se había unido con la mujer de sus sueños. Aquella que conoció en la universidad._

 _Ella era cálida y tierna y siempre tenía en su rostro una hermosa sonrisa. Sus padres se alegraron tanto cuando supieron que iban a casarse._

 _Sentía mucho no haberla llevado de luna de miel, pero su trabajo era muy nuevo y no quería perderlo con un permiso de matrimonio._

 _Pero le había prometido que en cuanto tuviera más tiempo, la llevaría a la playa y verían juntos el atardecer en el mar._

 _Sonrió con dulzura, su esposa lo hacía feliz y él haría todo para hacerla feliz a ella. Acaricio con amor la fotografía y se dispuso a continuar con su trabajo de edición._

 _Miró la pantalla de su computadora y observó su trabajo de hacía unos días, la fiesta de la heredera de la familia Brief._

 _Un niña inocente, con un rostro lleno de dolor y tristeza, él podía notarlo en la foto. Él veía los detalles que otro no podían y se dio cuenta que aquella niña, era muy infeliz._

 _Creyó que era una pobre niña rica y que su angustia debía ser por estar sola o por tener dinero y no amigos._

 _Noto que en su fiesta, había sólo gente mayor, nadie de su edad, y pensó lo sola que estaría._

 _Recordó la pequeña conversación y noto lo ignorante que era en algunos temas y pensó que sus padres de verdad eran muy conservadores. Él se juró nunca ser así con sus hijos, pues los dejaría ser libres y que conozcan el mundo._

 _Terminó la edición con éxito, aunque no le gustaban las fotos. Le faltaba brillo, pero no al trabajo, sino a la chica que se podía ver._

 _El periódico saldría al día siguiente y él ya tenía todo listo para presentar su trabajo. Suspiro con empatía. Esa niña no conocía el amor, y aunque era muy joven, él imagino que algún día, podría fotografiarla con una sonrisa hermosa como la de su esposa._

 _Levantó la mirada cuando su jefe se asomó a su cubículo._

 _-Yasai!. Terminaste?_

 _-Sí señor, estaba justo por ir al departamento de edición a entregar el trabajo finalizado!_

 _-Perfecto!, eres tan competente!. No me arrepiento de haberte contratado!._

 _-Gracias señor, me halaga!._

 _-Bien, ahora tengo otro trabajo, pero este es opcional, puedes negarte si quieres, tu compañero lo puede hacer, pero la verdad es que me gusta más tu trabajo._

 _-Dígame de que se trata, señor._

 _-Bien, conoces al gran Mr Satán?_

 _Vegeta miró el suelo pensando. Levantó los ojos y asintió._

 _-El que hace artes marciales y ganó el titulo mundial 3 veces seguidas?_

 _-El mismo. Ese tipo es un engreído, pero tiene mucho dinero y un puesto muy importante en la sociedad. Donó más de 5 millones de dólares para obras caritativas y es conocido mundialmente._

 _-Si, se bien quién es. Qué pasa con él?_

 _-Bueno, la hija cumple 15 años en dos semanas y hará una mega fiesta!, quiero las mejores fotografías, la niña es una presumida, pero supongo que es normal con un padre así. Te repito, puedes negarte si quieres._

 _-Bueno, en dos semanas cumplo un mes de casado… pero… mi esposa entiende que mi trabajo es muy importante, puedo compensarla el siguiente sábado._

 _-Bien!, sabía que no me fallarías. En dos semanas, vas con el equipo, sabes que tu tienes un pase VIP y te puedes quedar!... Divierte!_

 _Vegeta asintió sonriente y vio alejarse a su jefe. Sonrió satisfecho. En tan poco tiempo, había ganado prestigio y buena fama con su jefe, tanto que le pedía todos los trabajos más importantes._

 _Suspiró con alegría, haría un buen trabajo, pero lo difícil era contarle a su esposa, ella debía entender que esto era importante, pero conociendo su carácter, de seguro no se enojaría._

 _Su vida iba a pedir de boca, todo le salía bien y estaba más que feliz. Jamás imagino, que si se hubiera quedado esa noche con su mujer, nada le hubiera ocurrido…_

 **En el presente.**

Yamcha miró a Videl que se ponía de pie y se dirigía al baño. La mujer se detuvo y giró enojada.

-No era necesario que seas tan brusco… Cuando digo que te detengas, lo haces, no me tapas la boca y me sigues embistiendo….

Yamcha miró hacia adelante y suspiró.

-Te quejas por todo Videl… Debo irme ya…

La joven lo miró furiosa.

-Otra vez?... Mira, Bulma debe estar dormida aún, llegamos tarde anoche.

-A que hora regresaron?, ella no duerme tanto, a pesar de acostarse tarde, ella siempre se despierta temprano.

-Si, si.. me importa un carajo!... Igual ella se fue antes. El taxi la recogió a las 4. De igual manera estoy enojada con ella…

Yamcha se quitó la sábanas de encima y busco su ropa, se giró mientras se ponía su camisa y levantó una ceja.

-Por qué estas enojada ahora?

Videl se sentó en su sillón, prendió un cigarrillo completamente desnuda y lo miró.

-Le pedimos con Lunch que envíe el taxi a las 7 para buscarnos y no lo hizo. Tuve que pedir otro en la central y tardo como dos horas. Llegue a casa a las 10 de la mañana… Solo le pedí una cosa y la muy estúpida se olvidó…

Yamcha se quedó quieto pensando.

-Olvido?... Eso es imposible…

-Lo hizo!, no la defiendas!

-No… Bulma jamás olvidaría algo así… Por más ebria que estuviera, nunca haría algo como eso, la he visto recordar cosas imposibles, tienes una memoria privilegiada, por eso es tan inteligente. Nunca olvidaría pedir un taxi… es absurdo…

Yamcha camino hacia su pantalón, sacó su teléfono del bolsillo y marcó rápidamente el número de su novia.

Videl apretó los dientes con odio y se puso de pie, caminó hacia el baño y azoto la puerta con furia, olvidando su cigarrillo en el cenicero.

El pelinegro no le presto atención y espero que el teléfono sea atendido, pero no paso. Inmediatamente lo llevó al buzón de voz.

Eso no era normal. Bulma siempre tenía el celular encima y con el sonido bien alto. Si estuviera durmiendo, lo hubiera atendido tarde, peor lo hubiera hecho, su celular nunca lo apagaba.

Volvió a marcar y otra vez lo llevó al buzón de voz. El joven comenzó a sentirse intranquilo.

Olvidar pedir un taxi… su celular apagado… Esas no eran conductas normales en su novia.

Corto la llamada que nunca fue atendida y llamó directamente a la mansión de la chica. Espero unos segundos, cuando alguien respondió.

-Residencia Brief.

-Cari, soy Yamcha, pasame con Bulma por favor!

-Joven Yamcha!, me alegro que sea usted… La joven Bulma no está en la casa… de hecho, no la vimos desde anoche…

-Como?... no está en la casa?... No llegó del bar?

-Joven, la señorita Bulma no llegó en toda la noche y ahora tampoco está…. Pensé que estaba con usted en su casa….

Yamcha abrió la boca asustado. Su pecho le ardía. Su corazón se aceleró completamente.

Todo aquello no era normal, jamás en la vida Bulma se había ausentado de su casa, menos apagar el celular y olvidarse de algo.

No, algo malo estaba pasando, pues las conductas de su novia siempre habían sido muy obsesivas y aquellas acciones no estaba para nada bien.

El chico tomó de nuevo su celular y habló nervioso.

-Voy para allá. Intenta llamarla a su celular.

Yamcha colgó el teléfono, terminó de vestirse y salió corriendo de la habitación de Videl. Temblaba como una hoja. Su novia estaba mal, algo le había pasado y él lo sentía en su corazón.

….

Videl salió del baño y vio su habitación completamente vacía. Apretó con odio su puño y sintió su cuerpo arder de furia. De nuevo el maldito de Yamcha la dejaba para irse con Bulma. La odiaba, siempre era lo mismo. Ese hombre debía ser suyo y de nadie más.

Quería destruir a Bulma igual que lo había hecho hace diez años atrás. Deseaba con todo su corazón que algo muy malo le ocurriera para poder finalmente, quedarse con su novio.

* * *

Bulma abrió sus ojos despacio. El olor era insoportable realmente. Giro sus ojos y vio por la ventana que estaba oscureciendo de a poco.

Intentó ponerse de pie, pero le era imposible. Se miró y vio sus manos y pies sujetados con con algo.

Quiso moverse, pero las nauseas volvían de a poco. Miró su ropa y vio una mezcla espantosa naranja con un líquido transparente y duro, que al parecer se había secado con el tiempo y ahora le otorgaba un olor imposible de soportar.

Volvió a intentar ponerse de pie, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas. Recordó el golpe que había recibido contra la pared y supo que no sería una tarea fácil aquella.

Se quedó en silencio mirando hacía la ventana, sentada en el suelo. Los recuerdos volvían a su mente.

Ya conocía esa sensación, estar atada en un cuarto completamente oscuro, con olores asquerosos y lastimada, no era su primera vez.

Trató de pensar en la tela de su vestido y las marcas de la ventana. Cosas tontas pero que la distraían, cosas que quizás no tenían sentido para cualquier persona, pero para ella si lo tenía.

Cuando era una niña y su madre la encerraba, había aprendido miles de métodos para no volverse loca y ejercitar la mente.

Sabía que si pensaba mucho en las cosas, su mente se perdería. Sus ejercicios de meditación siempre la ayudaban y sabía implementarlos muy bien.

Ahora debía analizar las cosas que habían pasado. Estaba encerrada y atada de nuevo y sería abusada reiteradas veces.

De nuevo viviría en aquel infierno, pero esta vez serian sólo diez años. Estar 22 años con su madre le habían enseñado a ver las cosas positivas de lo malo y diez años no era nada a comparación de 22.

Suspiro cansada, a pesar de haber dormido horas enteras, su cuerpo estaba exhausto. Quería bañarse, comer, descansar. Pero sabía muy bien que todo aquello no sería posible.

-De nuevo… otra vez vivir todo aquello… Otra vez pensando que en cualquier momento la puerta se abrirá y será violada y torturada… Mamá….. tu si que me enseñaste a estar preparada para estas cosas… El problema es que tu llegabas y lo hacías... ahora no se cuando este psicópata lo hará…

La chica suspiro y miró a su alrededor, no había nada, solo una cama, un pequeño armario y una mesa vacía.

Miró de nuevo el exterior y dejó caer las lágrimas pesadas de sus ojos.

-Otra vez estoy en esa situación… y otra vez es por culpa de mi madre… Ni muerta me deja en paz… Esta vez mi juez fue otro, el mismo que será mi verdugo, el mismo que me azotara con humillaciones y violaciones… Otra vez pasaré por todo esto gracias a ella… Mamá… ojala te estés riendo de mí en el infierno, porque te juro, que después de esto, no volverás a lastimarme… Sonreiré y seré feliz y tu te pudrirás allí abajo…

Bulma levantó sus manos y secó sus lágrimas despacio, el olor era insoportable, pero ya lo estaba tolerando. Miró sus piernas y vio sus medias rasgadas. Observó atenta las cicatrices del pasado. Sonrió.

-Nada de lo que me haga Vegeta podrá superarte mamá… Tu marcaste mi cuerpo y mi alma, rompiste mi piel y mi mente… Él no tiene espacio, sus marcas no dolerán… lo prometo… no dejare que duela… Si pude contigo, podré con él… Puedo soportarlo… lo haré…

La peliazul sonrió con tristeza y miró de nuevo el día irse.

-Yamcha… me salvaste una vez… Se que encontraras y me salvaras de nuevo… Aquí te espero…

La sonrisa de la mujer desapareció completamente cuando sintió el ruido de la puerta de la cocina abrirse. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y su respiración se agito por completo.

-Seré fuerte… él no podrá conmigo… lo juro…

La joven quedó en silencio y espero que la puerta se abriera. Apretó sus puños con miedo y se juró ser fuerte, ella podía aguantar todo lo que le iba a pasar, ella podría con su verdugo.

Vegeta sonrió ampliamente al llegar a su casa. El trabajo había sido muy bueno y no hubo ningún problema.

Dejó en la mesa algunas bolsas del mercado, que había conseguido y caminó directo hacia la puerta de la habitación, puso la llave, despejo la cerradura y abrió la entrada lleno de júbilo, aquella sería una noche muy larga y muy especial… Pues había planeado todo lo que haría a su maldita prisionera...

 _Continuará..._


	5. Capítulo 4: Cicatrices

_**Capítulo 4: Cicatrices...**_

 **Hola hola!, como va?, volví con nuevo capitulo de esta sádica historia!.**

 **Les cuento que tratare de actualizar los domingos, solo si puedo y tengo tiempo.**

 **Los sábados actualizo en mi grupo privado de facebook, y los domingos en mis otras redes sociales.**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste, ya que es un capitulo calve para el resto de la historia, bueno, les dejo para leer y espero sus opiniones y comentario, si tienen alguna duda, me lo hacen saber, yo responderé en le próximo episodio.**

 **Gracias como siempre por leer, los quiero, Luxia**

* * *

-Cariño!, ya llegue!... me extrañaste?.

Vegeta dejó ver una sonrisa sádica y llena de perversidad. Entró a la habitación, encendió la luz y miró hacía su lado izquierdo.

Allí estaba, sentada en el suelo, toda sucia y con los ojos cerrados, la responsable de su odio.

Camino hacia la mujer y la pateó despacio para que lo mire. Bulma abrió sus zafiros y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

-Apestas… Que es eso blanco?.. ah sí, mi semen!, ja ja.

Bulma miró hacía la ventana sin decir una palabra. No podía responderle o vomitaría nuevamente. Miró a Vegeta que se acercaba a su armario y sacaba ropa.

-Iré a bañarme y vendré a jugar contigo… Te traje unos regalitos que te encantaran… Espera a verlos… Sé que serán de tu agrado!... Bien, si quieres algo, ya sabes, debes darme otra cosa a cambio… Piensa en eso mientras me tomo mi tiempo en la ducha, me siento sucio, no hay nada más lindo que un buen baño…

El hombre caminó hacía la salida, apago la luz nuevamente y azoto la puerta mientras reía. Bulma se giró y miró con odio hacía la dirección de la salida.

El maldito se burlaba de ella y la humillaba con desprecio. Lo odiaba, pero no se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

Ella ya estaba rota, no había nada que él pudiera romper. Lo vio cerrar la puerta y volvió a sumergirse en la oscuridad.

Abrió sus ojos nuevamente cuando sintió que la luz golpeaba fuertemente en sus párpados cerrados. Miró abruptamente y vio al hombre que la levantaba rápidamente del suelo.

Vegeta la sostuvo y la tiro en la cama para que se siente. Sonrió con perversidad.

-Olvidé darte de comer, espero que no te moleste…

Bulma se acomodo en la cama y bajó la cabeza. No podía hablar, simplemente mirarse con la ropa rota y toda sucia, le provocaba asco y creía que si decía algo, terminaría vomitando nuevamente.

-Bien, como no dirás nada, te contare que te traje de regalo.

Bulma levantó la mirada y vio al hombre sentarse en el suelo. Estaba vestido con una camisa blanca y unos short negros, tenía el cabello húmedo y no llevaba calzado. A pesar de ser un bastardo, se dejaba ver muy atractivo.

El hombre la miró con gracia y mostró sus dientes. Levantó una bolsa que tenía en sus manos y mostró con picardía.

-Tu primer obsequio, es esto… -Vegeta sacó del interior de la bolsa marrón, un objeto grueso que parecía una cortadora de cabello. Apretó un botón y destellos azules salieron del interior. -Es una picana eléctrica… Mira, no puedes estar atada cuando comience tu condena, debes moverte sola, pero debes portarte muy bien. Pero para no arriesgarme a que intentes escaparte, esto es para ti… Esta picana eléctrica, la usare a 60 V contigo… pero si me haces enojar, la subiré a 120 V… Entiendes?

Bulma abrió los ojos asustada, miró el artefacto y cerró los ojos con miedo. Apretó sus manos con dolor y trató de no llorar.

Vegeta se ofusco al no recibir respuesta, se acercó a la mujer y la empujo con fuerza sobre la cama dejándola completamente tendida.

Se subió despacio sin tocarla y apretó con fuerza su rostro.

-No me escuchaste?... no me hagas enojar!... Respóndeme maldita sea!

Bulma apretó los dientes y dejó salir un hilo de voz.

-Si… si… escuche…

-Bien… -Vegeta se bajó de la cama y sonrió.

-Estás advertida princesa!... Si te portas mal, pondré esto en tus costillas y te electrocutare… si me haces enojar muchísimo, te quemaré con una potencia más fuerte, pero si de verdad te portas muy mal y me enfureces, te mojare y luego te freiré viva… No quiero que me reproches nada, yo te lo estoy advirtiendo!

Bulma asintió con la cabeza mientras intentaba sentarse nuevamente. Levantó sus ojos y vio que el hombre dejaba la picana en su mesa de noche.

-Bien, la dejare por aquí, ahora, te mostrare tu otro obsequio… -Vegeta sacó de la bolsa unas ropas extrañas, la tendió sobre su mano y mostró lo que era. -Dime si no es perfecto?

Bulma miró atentamente. Era un vestido corto y pequeño de color blanco con rayas negras, como de una rea. Parecía un uniforme de prisión, pero como si fuera un vestido sexual, ya que se pronunciaba bien en el área del escote y notando lo corto que era, podía presumir que se le verían los glúteos. Tragó nerviosa.

-Que… qué es eso?...

-Tu uniforme!, ya te lo dije!... Esto usarás de ahora en más. Si lo ensucias, andarás desnuda, así que debes cuidarlo. Todos los días lo usaras y lo lavaras por las noches, para usarlo al otro día limpio. Si lo rompes o algo, no te comprare otro.

-Eso es un vestido sexual!...

-A si?... no lo note… ja ja ja… Si, creo que sí, pues lo conseguí en una tienda para adultos… Ahora eres mi prisionera y tendrás que usarlo. Recuerdas las reglas, todos los días cuando llegue a casa, debes estar contra la pared para inspeccionarte, ya te dije todos tus horarios y lo que puedes hacer si quieres algo…

Bulma bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos.

-Puedo….

Vegeta se agachó y acercó su oído.

-No balbucees!, no escucho lo que dices!

-Puedo bañarme?

Vegeta se puso erguido y dejó ver su sonrisa sádica.

-Quieres bañarte?... y que me das a cambio?

-En la prisión, los presos se pueden bañar o no?... Acaso no tengo derecho a pedir una ducha?

-Ja ja… crees que sabes algo de prisión?... Quiero recordarte que tu condena empieza mañana, ahora es como si estuvieras en una comisaría, y en las comisarías, no hay duchas… Pero… si me das algo a cambio, podría dejar que te bañes…

Bulma miró el suelo con odio. Volvió a tragar nerviosa y sacudió la cabeza.

-Esperare hasta mañana entonces…

-Como quieras… Si puedes soportar estar en ese estado tan deplorable…

Bulma quedó en silencio un momento pensando. Levantó la mirada y habló decidida.

-Espera… tu… tu hiciste algo asqueroso conmigo hoy… no puedes tomarlo como un pago?...

Vegeta la miró a los ojos y se puso serio.

-Eres rápida haciendo cuentas… Es cierto, yo me masturbe en tu cara… podría considerar eso un pago adelantado... pero la verdad es que lo hice solo, tu no hiciste nada…

-Por favor… Estaba atada, no hubiera podido hacer nada…

Vegeta sonrió con cinismo.

-Está bien, te dejare ganar por esta vez, pero desde mañana, nada de lo que yo haga sólo, valdrá, si quieres algo, tu lo deberás hacer por tu cuenta…

Bulma asintió con pesar. Vegeta salió de la habitación y la peliazul lo miró marcharse. Minutos después volvió a aparecer con unas tijeras. Despacio se acercó y corto los precintos que tenía atadas las manos y pies de la joven.

-Bien, ya lo sabes… -Vegeta tomó rápidamente la picana eléctrica. -Si haces algo estúpido, te electrocuto…

Bulma asintió despacio y miró cómo el hombre la desataba. Rápidamente tomó sus muñecas y las froto con dolor. Estaba toda marcada y le dolía muchísimo la zona, pero no hizo ningún gesto.

Vegeta se ofendió al ver que la mujer no se quejaba del dolor, pero no dijo nada. La tomó del brazo y la levantó.

-A bañarte… Apestas!... Luego de asearte no te cambies, debo inspeccionarte un poco….

Bulma apretó los dientes con asco, eso quería decir que el hombre iba a tocarla y eso le provocaba demasiadas nauseas.

Bajó la mirada mientras era arrastrada hacia el baño y veía con desprecio como Vegeta intentaba quitarle la ropa.

Automáticamente se tomó el vestido y apretó la prenda.

-No… No lo hagas… yo puedo desvestirme sola…

Vegeta se giró y la miró frustrado.

-Crees que estás de vacaciones?... Te voy a quitar la ropa y hacerte lo que yo quiera!

-Te lo estoy suplicando… Déjame hacerlo sola!...

-Mira, tengo hambre y quiero comer… Está bien, te dejare en la ducha, te advierto que si haces algo estúpido, te fritare por completo, escuchaste!?

Bulma asintió con pesar, era más que obvio que no quería que Vegeta la viera desnuda, pero no porque se avergonzaba de su desnudez, sino porque tenía terror de que alguien viera su cuerpo marcado, simplemente moriría si alguien viera las huellas de horror que le había dejado su madre en su cuerpo.

Caminaron los dos hasta el baño y Vegeta la tiró al suelo con desprecio. Abrió el agua y la miró.

-Hay jabón blanco y shampoo de perros. Solo hay una toalla, arréglate como puedas… Dejaré la puerta abierta y no me importa lo que digas…

Bulma asintió despacio y espero a que el hombre se diera vuelta. Vegeta se giró y caminó hasta el refrigerador, estaba muy cerca del baño, pero la distancia, no dejaría notar las marcas de Bulma. La chica al verlo irse comenzó a quitarse la ropa rápidamente y se desnudo. Corrió la cortina de la ducha y se metió enseguida.

Su cuerpo se erizó por completo cuando sintió el agua helada golpear su piel. Miró las canillas de la ducha y vio que faltaba el mando del agua caliente.

Suspiro con odio, el maldito no la dejaría bañarse con agua caliente y había sacado el grifo. No pudo hacer nada y con mucho frío, se baño rápidamente.

Vegeta cerró el refrigerador y sonrió. De seguro a la mujer le haría muy mal bañarse con agua tan fría en pleno otoño, pero era lo que él vivió en la cárcel, después de un año pudo acceder al agua caliente, no sería diferente para ella.

Se giró y la vio salir de la ducha, al parecer se había aseado muy velozmente por el frío, sin embargo fue lo último que noto.

Vegeta quedó paralizado al ver desnuda a Bulma. La mujer tomó la toalla y comenzó a secarse con rapidez, sin darse cuenta que era observada tan intensamente.

El hombre tomó la silla y se sentó sonriendo. La vista era muy agradable, la mujer era exquisita y se relamió los labios con solo pensar que la violaría intensamente.

Sin darse cuenta, noto su miembro duro y caliente. No podía evitarlo, su prisionera de verdad era muy sensual para su vista o quizás la falta de sexo, realmente le afectaba terriblemente.

Se puso de pie sin decir nada y camino hacia el baño, se paró en la puerta y la miró atentamente.

Estaba apunto de decir algo, pero quedó completamente en silencio.

-Qué demonios tienes en la espalda?...

Bulma se paralizó por completo. Se giró y comenzó a temblar bruscamente. Tomó la toalla y cubrió todo su cuerpo.

-No… no me mires…..

La mujer cerró los ojos y dejó caer las lágrimas. Estaba completamente horrorizada, era la primera vez en su vida, que alguien la veía desnuda, o peor, que alguien veía las cicatrices gruesas que adornaban todo su cuerpo…

 **10 años atrás…..**

Vegeta levantó la mirada y vio las puertas del penal abrirse para darle la bienvenida, pues aquel lugar sería su nuevo hogar por los próximos diez años.

Luego de pasar una noche entera en la comisaría estatal de Tokyo, fue transferido en una camioneta de la policía hasta aquel lugar con algunos convictos.

Se veía a sí mismo esposado como si fuera uno de los peores criminales. Quería llorar, pero sabía que de ahora en más, eso estaba totalmente prohibido. Las lágrimas no volverían a salir de sus ojos, nunca más en su vida.

Camino en silencio detrás del guardia que lo conducía a él y a los otros reos a la entrada de un pasillo. Este estaba cerrado por tres rejas, cada reja, con un guardia bien armado.

Miró al hombre que le quitó las esposas y sonrió con malicia.

-Aquí se quedan… Hagan la fila y no intenten nada estúpido… Los nuevos son los mejores manjares aquí…

El policía se giró con una espantosa sonrisa sádica en los labios y dejó a todos los prisioneros detrás de un hombre con aspecto amigable que era el último en la fila..

Miró hacia adelante y vio una larga cola de hombres, no sabía bien que esperaban o que hacían, pero decidió no hacer preguntas.

De repente, sintió dos ojos que lo veían profundamente, bajó la mirada y noto que el chico que estaba delante de él, se giró y lo observa.

-Hola… Soy Chaoz… Es mi primera vez aquí!. Tu quién eres?...

Vegeta bajó la mirada y vio atento al joven. Parecía un niño, no más de 20 años. Era calvo y tenía una mirada profunda.

El pelinegro quedó en silencio. Lo mejor era no hablar con nadie, aún no sabía bien cómo podía desenvolverse dentro de prisión y tenía que ser cauteloso.

Miró hacia el costado ignorando al muchacho y este sonrió.

-Eres de los callados?... En la camioneta policial, había muchos como tu!... Por qué estás aquí?

Vegeta lo miró despacio y susurro tranquilo.

-Por un error…

El chico sonrió, mientras avanzaba un paso en la fila.

-Ja, todos dicen lo mismo… Pues yo admito mi culpa… Estoy aquí por hacerle el amor a una niña de 8 años… No estoy arrepentido para nada!... Ella me amaba… Nadie comprende nuestro amor… La madre se puso loca cuando la vio sangrar tanto, pero es normal la primera vez, no?

Vegeta abrió sus ojos asqueado, no podía creer que de verdad él estaba metido ahí dentro con esa clase de gente. El tipo delante de él era un maldito pedofilo y no se arrepentía de nada.

Apretó sus puños con asco, si pudiera lo golpearía, pero sabía que si él contara que supuestamente había violado a una niña de 16 años, no sería diferente a ese sujeto, la única diferencia era que el tipo sí lo había hecho y Vegeta era inocente.

Suspiro con odio.

-No me importa…

-Bien, no te ofusques… Estaré aquí para siempre, lo último que quiero es ganarme un enemigo el primer día… Además, le prometí a mi niña preciosa que me mantendría vivo solo para que ella pudiera venir a verme… Espero que no crezca muy rápido, detestaría que tuviera senos grandes… Es tan hermosa, con sus ojitos negros y su cabello dorado… Es un ángel…

Vegeta volvió a mirar hacia el costado. Las náuseas se hicieron presentes de inmediato. Quería golpear al tipo y vomitar. Él no debería estar ahí, escuchar esas cosas, eran el peor castigo.

Avanzó la fila despacio, y sin esperar, le tocó el turno a Vegeta. Miro a su alrededor y vio cómo los policías llevaban a los presos en diferentes secciones. Algunos iban por una puerta en la derecha del segundo pasillo y otros a la izquierda en el tercero.

Levantó una ceja y miró al guardia que se le acercaba.

-Adonde iré?...

-Cállate!, no puedes hablar!. Quítate la ropa!

Vegeta dio un paso hacía atrás.

-Que?...

-Tu tienes que ir a las duchas y ponerte el uniforme de prisión, pero debes desnudarte aquí para la inspección!... Si me haces repetirlo de nuevo, te electrocuto!...

El joven fotógrafo sintió su cuerpo temblar. De verdad debía desnudarse frente a los demás hombres y hacer todo aquello.

Despacio, tomó los botones de su camisa y se la quitó. Luego los zapatos, las medias y el cinturón del pantalón.

Su cuerpo se puso en guardia cuando sintió una mano rozar su hombro, se giró despacio y vio a un hombre grande, calvo, lleno de tatuajes que lo miraba atento y se relamía los labios.

-El nuevo hace ejercicio….

Vegeta abrió los ojos con asco y se detuvo al instante, no pudo continuar quitándose el pantalón. El policía guardia se acercó al reo y sacó un bastón de metal.

-Maldición Nappa!, te dije que no salieras a pasear por los pasillo cuando llegan los nuevos!... Vamos, adentro!, luego buscas novia nueva!

El hombre con un fino bigote negro miró nuevamente a Vegeta y sonrió con sadismo.

-Te espero en la ducha…

Vegeta abrió los ojos y sintió su respiración entre cortada. Vio al policía empujar al hombre de gran tamaño y cerrar las rejas derechas.

Camino nuevamente hacia él y lo empujó.

-Anda, desvistete!...

Vegeta miró al policía aún sorprendido.

-Él acaba de decir… él me espera en las duchas?... Me está amenazando y usted no hará nada?

El policía se giró, miró a su colegas y comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas. Miró a los ojos a Vegeta y tomó de su brazo con brusquedad.

-Crees que soy tu niñera?... A mi no me importa lo que pase en la duchas… Yo que tu me cuidaría la parte de atrás de tu cuerpo… Nappa mató a su última novia hace dos días y anda buscando carne nueva… Esto es simple gorrión… o comes o te comen… Yo que tu voy preparado…

El hombre volvió a reír con ganas y empujó a Vegeta para que se quitara la ropa de una vez.

El pelinegro comenzó a temblar como un papel. Y trató de componerse, no podía estar de ese modo.

Se miró completamente desnudo y sintió ganas de gritar. El guardia se acercó, lo miró por completo revisando algo extraño en su cuerpo y sonrió.

-Ni una cicatriz… Serás un manjar para los depredadores allí dentro…

El policía giro a Vegeta y lo hizo agacharse, lo recostó sobre una mesa metálica y se acercó muy lascivamente.

El uniformado sonrió, tomó los glúteos del pelinegro y abrió más la zona observando atento dentro de su cuerpo.

-Limpio… por ahora… Ja ja… Vete y ten buena suerte…

Vegeta se puso derecho, se sentía violado. El policía lo estaba inspeccionado de una forma asquerosa y perversamente y él no podía hacer nada la respecto.

Se giró y vio como otro guardia le daba una ropa de color naranja, un jabón apestoso y una toalla húmeda.

Lo tomó del brazo y lo llevó directo al área de las duchas. Vegeta levantó la vista y vio algunos hombres dentro del lugar que se bañaban velozmente, busco con la mirada al gorila de afuera y se tranquilizó un poco al ver que no estaba.

Camino despacio y fue directo a un cubículo vacío, este tenía unas paredes baja, sin cortinas y con cerámicas rotas. Miró a los otros reos y se dio cuenta al fin en el lugar que estaba.

Trató de calmarse, abrió el agua y sintió un escalofrío cuando el frío golpeó sin piedad su piel.

A pesar de que era invierno y el agua estaba helada, no podía pensar en ellos, debía estar atento por cualquier cosa que ocurriera, si el hombre del pasillo quería lastimarlo, él debía defenderse como sea.

De repente sintió una mano en su hombro. Su cuerpo se paralizó y se giró velozmente.

Miró hacia atrás y vio a un chico de cabello negro de baja estatura, que lo miraba despacio. Tomó su mano rápidamente y cerró su puño dejando algo dentro de él.

Vegeta levantó una ceja confundido al sentir algo filoso sobre sus dedos.

-Que?...

-No… no digas nada… Es lo único que tengo… Intenta defenderte… No dejes que te haga lo mismo que a mi hermano… Hazlo o serás la nueva novia…

El chico se giró rápidamente y salió del baño. Vegeta miró hacia todos lados y noto que el lugar estaba de repente completamente vacío.

Su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza. Cerró el grifo de agua y tomó fuertemente el cuchillo que tenía en su poder ahora.

Estaba alerta, mirando hacía todos lados, esperando que algo le pase y supo en tan solo unos segundos que era lo que le iba a pasar si no se defendía.

De repente sintió dos brazos fuertes que lo atraparon violentamente. Una respiración caliente y asquerosa golpeaba su oído y algo duro cerca de sus glúteos.

No podía moverse, estaba enjaulado en una prisión de carne. Intentó moverse, pero se dio cuenta, que el cuchillo se le resbalaba de las manos, dudo por unos segundo, era lo único que tenía y si lo perdía, sería su fin.

Trató de calmarse y resistir lo más que pudo aquel abrazó violento, mientras sentía como la cosa dura se frotaba en su cuerpo desnudo.

-Maldita sea… suéltame!…

-Tranquila… ahora te enojas, pero pronto te acostumbraras y te gustara.. lo prometo…

Vegeta apretó con fuerza el cuchillo, noto que lo tenía al revés y que algo caliente salía de su mano.

Miró hacía abajo y veía gotas de sangre escurrirse por sus dedos. Era obvio, se estaba cortando solo, pero la verdad, era que en ese momento no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Debía deshacerse de aquel agarre como sea y defenderse o sería violado sin piedad todos los días por diez años.

Se quedó un poco quieto y trató de calmarse. Él no se dejaría vencer, no hacía ni una hora que estaba en ese lugar y ya le pasaban estas cosas.

Calmó su respiración y aflojo el agarre del cuchillo antes de provocarse una infección.

El hombre que lo tenía sujetado sonrió ante su victoria. Al sentir el cuerpo del hombre relajado, soltó un poco su abrazo.

-Buena niña… Ahora serás más buena y vas a hacer lo que te digo… si me gusta como me la chupas, te haré mi novia nueva….

Vegeta cerró los ojos lleno de miedo, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar inevitablemente. Suspiro con asco y despacio aprovechó que el hombre liberó su mano, levantó rápidamente el cuchillo y se giró con rapidez.

Nappa soltó de inmediato el pequeño cuerpo de Vegeta cuando sintió el filo de la navaja enterrarse en su ojo derecho.

Vegeta cayó al suelo, se puso de pie y levantó el cuchillo que había caído. Se puso en guardia y miró atento al hombre corpulento.

-Ja ja… Cariño… que no sabes que lo difícil me gusta más… -Nappa tapó su ojo lleno de sangre con su mano y sonrió perverso. -Me gustan salvajes… Maldición... si no curo esto moriré… Está noche iré a tu camita y continuaremos esto… No te preocupes… Serás mía, bebé….

Vegeta apretó los dientes y suspiro con odio.

-Te cortare en mil pedazos si intentas acercarte a mí de nuevo…

Nappa sonrió. Levantó la mirada y vio a dos policías entrar al lugar. Miró a Vegeta y frunció el ceño.

-Esconde eso perrita… la necesitarás para esta noche… llevaré a mis compañeros, espero que no te moleste... De verdad vas a necesitar más que ese cuchillito…

El policía de cabello rubio se acercó y sacó un bastón de metal. Tomó del brazo a Vegeta, mientras el de cabello negro se acercaba a Nappa.

Ambos comenzaron a gritar, pero Vegeta no escuchaba. Su cuerpo estaba colapsado, temblaba como una hoja.

Miró su mano y la herida espantosa que había dejado el filo de la navaja. No entendía que pasaba, estaba en completo shock.

Era la primera vez en su vida que hacía algo como eso, clavar una navaja en el cuerpo de otro ser humano.

Sintió como el policía lo arrastraba y lo sacudía, pero él no entraba en razón. Se vio a sí mismo siendo arrastrado hacia algún lado completamente desnudo, pero seguía sin poder reaccionar.

Miró hacía atrás y vio como Nappa con disimulo, tomaba la navaja que él había dejado caer y lo miraba con una sonrisa de triunfo. Miró sus labios que articulaban palabras en silencio.

"Está noche… seras mía…"

Fue ahí, en ese momento que lo entendió, no tenía nada, él ya no era nada, ya no existía como persona, ahora estaba en una jungla, donde eras la presa o el depredador.

Miró el cuchillo alejarse de él y comprendió que debía hacer algo si quería dejar de verse como presa. No tenía nada, ni siquiera aquel objeto para defenderse, si no reaccionaba, sería mucho peor.

Bajo la mirada y vio el cinturón del policía que lo tenía del brazo sujetado. Miró atento y vio que este tenía una picana eléctrica, pero con el alboroto, no estaba enganchada completamente en su pantalón.

Sabía que podía tomarlo enseguida, pero el problema era en donde la escondería, no tenía ropa, estaba completamente desnudo y la sola idea de electrocutar a alguien, le causaba mucho miedo. Él ante todo era un ser humano y no podía ni siquiera pensar en aquello.

Camino despacio, todo le daba vueltas, de verdad se estaba convirtiendo es eso?, de verdad así era la prisión?, de verdad, estaba pensado siquiera apuñalar o electrocutar a una persona?, qué demonios estaba pasando?

Bajó la mirada y por primera vez, veía sangre en su mano, aquella herida dejaría una cicatriz profunda, no sólo visual, sino en su interior, en lo más profundo de su corazón.

Levantó la mirada con odio y lo comprendió, en aquel lugar se llenaría de cicatrices, pero eran necesarias si quería sobrevivir.

En completo silencio se dejó arrastrar y vio una enfermera que tomaba su mano y hablaba, pero él no escuchaba, él ya no estaba en aquel cuerpo, era como si hubiera muerto y hubiera renacido en otra realidad.

"O comes o te comen"...

Era cierto y debía ser él el que comiera o sería destruido por completo. Miró al policía que lo dejaba sentado en una camilla y le tiró una sábana para tapar su desnudez. Vegeta miró la prenda y en un acto reflejo, se acercó al guardia fingiendo marearse.

Se aferró al pelirubio y este lo empujo agresivamente, lo insultó y salió del lugar con odio.

Vegeta sonrió internamente y escondió el objeto recién robado sobre aquellas sábanas blancas que tenía sobre sus piernas. Levantó la mirada y vio a una mujer pelirroja que sonreía.

La chica se acercó, volvió a tomar su mano y sonrió.

-No es grave, pero dejará una gran cicatriz.

Vegeta la miró fijamente y en secreto apretó con la otra mano el artefacto recién hurtado. Suspiro y respondió completamente asustado.

-Ya… ya no me importa… -El joven miró hacia abajo en dirección a las sábanas. -Ya no me importan las cicatrices…

 **En el presente.**

-Ja… te gusta lo rudo… Esas si son marcas profundas…

-No digas eso por favor… no me mires… es asqueroso…

Vegeta sonrió de lado y se quitó la camisa.

-Crees que me espantaría por un cuerpo marcado?... Entonces yo que debo hacer?

Vegeta se giró, bajó su camisa y le mostró la espalda a Bulma. Está abrió los ojos sorprendida, pues el hombre estaba todo marcado igual que ella. Tenía cicatrices profundas y quemaduras como las que ella portaba en las piernas.

Bajó la mirada rápidamente.

-Tu…

-Si, estas marcas me la hicieron en la cárcel… Eso quiere decir, que esas marcas me las hiciste tu indirectamente… Mi cuerpo lleva tu marca…

Bulma lo miró de repente.

-No… yo no fui….

-Mira, cállate!... Eres una maldita perra!. Te mereces cada una de esas marcas, aunque si sentiste placer, puedo prometerte que yo te haré marcas peores…

-No…

Vegeta sonrió de nuevo, se acercó a Bulma y la tomó del brazo con fuerza. La sacó rápidamente del baño y la llevó al sillón del living. Tiró su cuerpo con brusquedad, dejándola semi recostada.

La mujer se sentó rápidamente y cubrió su cuerpo con la toalla que aún tenía en la mano.

Miró hacia el suelo y comenzó a temblar de miedo. Vegeta sonrió al verla. Se arrodillo despacio y levantó una de las piernas de la chica. Frunció el ceño.

-De verdad eres una perversa… Estas son quemaduras… Cómo es que te gustan estas cosas?...

La peliazul apretó los dientes y trató de quitar su pierna, pero el ruido de la picana encendida la alarmó. Ni se había dado cuenta cuando Vegeta la había tomado y encendido.

Se quedó quieta en un segundo y vio como Vegeta sonreía victorioso.

-Buena niña… Comienzas a entender que aquí, no puedes negarte a nada, se hace lo que yo diga y ahora… oh cariño, ahora haremos cicatrices nuevas en esta hermosa piel...

 _Continuará..._


	6. Capítulo 5: Las fotos nunca mienten

_**Capítulo 5: Las fotos nunca mienten...**_

 **Hola hola!... bueno, como lo prometí, antes de marcharme a mis merecidas vacaciones!... un capítulo nuevo….**  
 **Bien, advertencia?... si, un poquito no más, como para que no olviden que esta historia es pura advertencia!, jajaja.**  
 **Bueno, se que me van a odiar… osea, déjenme disfrutar de mi viaje y no me hagan vudú, es muy feo eso… pero sé, que después de este capítulo… me odiaran… jejeje**  
 **No sean muy malas… Saben que cuando vuelva, vendrán cosas exquisitas...!**  
 **Lo dejaré así… y luego, espero sus comentarios, no envíen cartas explosivas!...**

 **Bueno, las quiero, espero que les guste y que me sigan dando amor!**

 **Nos vemos en una semana!**

 **Luxia**

* * *

Yamcha vio por la ventanilla de su coche como la noche cubría el cielo. Apretó el acelerador nervioso y se dirigió rápidamente a la C.C.  
Veinte minutos después, abrió la puerta de la gran mansión, que estaba llena de empleados que iban y venían para todos lados nerviosos igual que él.  
La mujer de cabello blanco, se acercó al joven y sonrió al verlo.  
-Joven Yamcha!...  
El pelinegro se acercó a la anciana y hablo rápido.  
-Ya regreso?  
La mujer bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.  
-No y tampoco contesta el celular… Estamos realmente preocupados, joven.  
Yamcha sintió su cuerpo temblar. Su novia no estaba en la casa y eso jamás había ocurrido antes.  
Sacó su celular del bolsillo y rápidamente marcó el número de su primo. El tono sonó dos veces, cuando sintió una voz en el teléfono.  
-Si?, quien es?  
-Yuma!, es Yamcha!. Necesito que me ayudes con algo!  
-Dime que paso primero?, problemas con la hija de Satán, de nuevo?  
-No, es Bulma…  
-Que con ella?  
-No está!, no está en la casa!. Salió ayer por la noche y aún no regresa.  
-Cálmate!, debe estar por ahí, sabes como es ella. Siempre sola, en la oscuridad… Sabes que odia a la gente, quizás fue a su refugio de siempre.  
Yamcha abrió los ojos sorprendido.  
-Es verdad, no lo pensé… Iré para allá, pero si no está, quiero que me ayudes a encontrarla!, si en dos horas no aparece, serán 24 de su desaparición!, debes ayudarme a encontrarla!.  
-Si, no te preocupes. Esa mujer es la heredera de un imperio, si la secuestraron, los captores llamaran para pedir dinero!... Comenzare a armar una cuadrilla y un kit de rescate por las dudas, pero tu ve a su refugio primero!  
Yamcha corto la llamada sin siquiera despedirse. Estaba desesperado. Si algo malo le ocurría Bulma, él no se lo perdonaría.  
Ya había permitido que le hagan mucho daño a la chica en el pasado y se juró que jamás dejaría que alguien la lastime, no de nuevo, no podía dejar que pase de nuevo.  
Salió corriendo de la mansión, dejando a todos muy preocupados y con la esperanza que la regresaría de nuevo a la casa, tal como había hecho unos años atrás.

* * *

Vegeta sonrió al ver temblar completamente asustada a Bulma debajo de él. La tenía prisionera en el sillón de la sala, y sostenía sus piernas con perversión.  
Se acercó despacio y vio cuidadosamente las marcas profundas que la mujer tenía en sus extremidades.  
-Tu novio es un salvaje… que clase de perversiones es la que le gusta a ustedes?...  
-No.. no me mires… por favor!...  
Bulma cerró los ojos llena de vergüenza. Apretó la toalla con dolor, mientras dejaba caer de sus bellos ojos azules, lágrimas desesperadas.  
Vegeta levantó la cabeza y observó aquella expresión. No entendía porque la mujer lloraba, si aún no le había hecho nada, pero disfrutaba verla tan asustada.  
-Lloras por que te está tocando otro hombre que no es tu novio?.. Deberías acostumbrarte… digo, para el futuro...  
Bulma abrió los ojos y vio como Vegeta pasaba su lengua por toda su piel y por impulso, intentó quitar su pierna de las manos del hombre.  
Hablo asustada y llena de miedo.  
-No quiero que nadie me toque!... Y menos en mis cicatrices… me da asco esto…  
Vegeta se acercó a la mujer, dejó en el suelo su juguete eléctrico y la empujo contra el asiento, la dejó recostada y se subió despacio sobre ella, mientras sentía el cuerpo femenino, temblar.  
Sonrió con odio y aferró sus muñecas bruscamente.  
-Tus cicatrices me gustan…  
Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida. Aquella oración la había impactado totalmente. Jamás en la vida creyó escuchar algo así.  
-No… no digas mentiras… No digas eso…  
Vegeta se acercó al rostro de la mujer y mientras frotaba su nariz suavemente en su cuello, suspiro.  
-Eres una estúpida… La cicatrices solo demuestran que en algún momento de tu vida, sufriste, pero que fuiste lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir… Yo estoy lleno de ellas y estoy orgulloso… Ellas son un tesoro para mi… además me hacen ver encantador.. Al igual que tu…  
Bulma abrió aún más sus ojos y quedó completamente helada con lo que el hombre le decía. No entendía absolutamente nada, pues para ella, aquellas marcas, eran la muestra del dolor y sufrimiento que había padecido tanto tiempo. Eran el rastro de la maldad que había en su madre, la representación del dolor y la que la hacía ver completamente asquerosa.  
Aquel mensaje que había dejado su madre, de que ella era un monstruo que debía ser castigada si se portaba mal… Eran las huellas de una mujer que había sufrido y jamás sería feliz.  
Apretó los dientes con dolor, aquel hombre la humillaba, le mentía y la engañaba, ella no lo permitiría. Debía ser fuerte, pues él solo le haría cicatrices nuevas en su piel, pero jamás en su corazón.  
De un impulso, trató de empujarlo y comenzó a moverse bruscamente sobre el asiento suave en vano, pues Vegeta era demasiado pesado para ella.  
Vegeta la miró y comenzó a sonreír. Le gustaba verla pelear de aquella manera. La sujetó más fuerte y bruscamente, apartó sus piernas, mientras se recostaba por completo sobre la mujer.  
Volvió a su níveo cuello y comenzó a lamerlo suavemente. Quería ponerla nerviosa, que se sintiera incómoda, pero la verdad es que le estaba afectando más de lo que pensó, pero trataría de que no se notara.  
Bulma sentía la lengua caliente de Vegeta y su corazón comenzó a latir bruscamente. Sentía asco, odio, repulsión, pues esas cosas, las hacía aquella mujer que le había dado la vida, la lamia y luego la media de tal manera que la hacía sangrar.  
Aquellos recuerdos espantosos llegaron a su mente y su alma comenzó a perturbarse.  
Se sentía perdida, como si volviera a tener diez años y su madre la volvía a violar una y otra vez.  
Intentó cerrar sus piernas, pero el cuerpo de Vegeta no la dejaba. Cerró los ojos de nuevo y trató de moverse lo más que pudo, pues no quería sentir los dientes del hombre clavarse en su cuello.  
Vegeta se veía divertido. La mujer estaba luchando en vano, pues tenía una fuerza sutil y muy débil.  
Volvió a pasar su lengua y sin previo aviso apretó sus labios en el, sin morderlo, dejando una marca violácea en el lugar.  
Paso la lengua una vez más y con sus dientes, apretó el moretón levemente, más para ocasionar cosquillas, que una herida.  
Bulma reaccionó de mala manera, pues pensó que la haría sangrar, pero realmente se sorprendió cuando sintió más un cosquilleo que dolor.  
Abrió los ojos y vio al ex reo besar suavemente su cuello y que despacio bajaba por su pecho, lamiéndola y besándola, sin ocasionar ningún daño.  
Comenzó a temblar inconscientemente, que sea suave, no significaba que no la torturaría.  
-Déjame por favor… no me toques más…  
Vegeta levantó la cabeza y sonrió perversamente.  
-Si crees que te voy a violar, te aviso que no lo haré… Jamás te diré cuando lo haga... pero eso no quita que no me pueda divertir contigo cuando yo quiera….  
Dejando ver su hermosa dentadura blanca y perfecta, Vegeta soltó una de las muñecas de Bulma y de un solo tirón, sacó la toalla que envolvía a la mujer.  
Bulma asustada, dejó escapar un grito cuando se vio completamente desnuda debajo del hombre.  
-Mírame… Estoy viendo todas tus cicatrices y no puedes hacer nada al respecto…. Mujer... de verdad te gustan estas perversidades?...  
Bulma levantó la mano libre y trató de empujar con fuerza al hombre. Al ver que era imposible, trató de cubrir su cuerpo, pero Vegeta fue más veloz y la tomó nuevamente.  
-Eres extraña… cubres las marcas en vez de tus senos… prefieres que te vea desnuda, a que note las cicatrices… Tu si sabes prender a un hombre…  
Vegeta volvió a sonreír y comenzó a besar a Bulma nuevamente en su cuello. Más profundo, más salvaje.  
No podía evitarlo por más que quisiera, demasiado tiempo sin estar con una mujer y tener una así, solo para él, era una tentación demasiado grande.  
La peliazul cerró los ojos y volteo su rostro al costado, a pesar de que no se rendía y se seguía moviendo, no quería ver la imagen grotesca del hombre tocándola y lamiéndola.  
Pero sus ojos se abrieron de repente, al sentir algo completamente duro sobre su pelvis.  
-Si te sigues moviendo así… te ensuciaras de nuevo… y esta vez no te dejare bañar…  
Vegeta sonrió aún más y volvió a liberar la mano de la joven. Tomó su pantalón y se lo quitó rápidamente, quedando solo en bóxer.  
Se recostó nuevamente sobre el cuerpo de la mujer y comenzó a frotarse vorazmente. No la estaba violando, pero si la humillaría un poco, era lo que había planeado.  
Dejó libres sus muñecas, y comenzó a tocar su cuerpo despacio, examinando cada rincón de la piel blanca de la peliazul, mientras seguía besando y lamiendo todo su cuello.  
-Detente!... no hagas eso!  
-Cállate!... no quiero escuchar tu voz… me irrita muchísimo!  
Bulma levantó sus manos ahora libre y trató con toda su fuerza de empujar a Vegeta, pero no podía mover ni un milímetro al hombre.  
Su cabeza giraba sin control, estaba desnuda, completamente indefensa, a merced de aquel perverso ser humano.  
Quería gritar, pero sabía que era en vano, nadie la ayudaría. Trago saliva con fuerza y dejó escapar las lágrimas en silencio.  
Giró la cabeza hacia el costado y susurrando como una plegaria, hablo con dolor.  
-Yamcha….  
Vegeta se detuvo abruptamente. Se levantó de golpe y miró con odio los ojos de Bulma. Al ver estos llenos de agua salada y cerrados con asco, un fuego espantoso recorrió su interior.  
Tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Sonrió con perversidad.  
-Yamcha?... No me digas que ese guardaespaldas tuyo… ese mocoso que te abandonó para acostarse con otra niña, es tu novio?...  
Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida y miró a Vegeta rápidamente.  
-Que dijiste?... Que estas diciendo?... Tu conoces a Yamcha!...  
-Estúpida!... la supuesta noche que te viole, tu estabas con ese estúpido en la fiesta de la otra niña… Videl Satán!... Él se fue y te dejó sola!, fue por eso que yo te lleve a tu casa!... Que, me dirás que no lo recuerdas?... Porque yo lo tengo tatuado en mi memoria…..  
Bulma apretó su puño con odio.  
-No me sorprende que lo recuerdes!... pero no digas que él me dejó para estar con otra!... Eso esa una mentira!, él se tuvo que ir a casa por una emergencia….  
Vegeta sonrió con burla.  
-Eso te dijo?...  
Vegeta se puso de pie rápidamente. Bulma lo vio alejarse y suspiro aliviada al verlo caminar.  
El pelinegro camino hacía un escritorio que estaba junto a la ventana, un mueble de color marrón, de pino, con tres cajones a la izquierda y un aparador de vidrio en la derecha. Se puso de rodillas, abrió el último cajón y comenzó a buscar algo.  
Bulma se sentó rápidamente en el sillón y rápido busco la toalla que estaba en el suelo, cuando la vio, noto que a lado de la prenda, estaba aquel aparato eléctrico. Lo miró fijamente unos segundos y levantó la a mano despacio.  
-Si tocas eso, te lo quitaré y te juro que en donde te lo meteré… te dolerá muchísimo… Yo creo que si quieres tener hijos en algún futuro, no te arriesgues o no los podrás tener….  
Bulma levantó la mirada asustada. Vegeta ni siquiera se dio vuelta, jamás vio sus intenciones, sin embargo, supo perfectamente que planeaba la científica.  
Sin ánimos de arriesgar sus genitales y su útero, descarto cualquier idea que la lleve a la esterilidad y se aferró a la toalla con fuerza. Volvió a cubrir su cuerpo y se giró a ver qué hacía el hombre que la tenía secuestrada.  
Vegeta sonrió al encontrar lo que tanto estaba buscando. Se puso de pie y caminó hacía el sillón.  
Tomó asiento cómodamente y levantó a Bulma del brazo con brusquedad. La empujó sobre sí mismo y la obligó a sentarse en sus piernas.  
-Ven… tengo que ver tu rostro bien de cerca cuando sepas que tu noviecito es un perro rabioso, mentiroso y traidor…  
Bulma sintió su cuerpo paralizado al sentir la piel del hombre que golpeaba firmemente en sus glúteos y piernas, pues no pudo rodar la prenda en su cuerpo, solo la había apoyado sobre el frente y ahora, estando sobre Vegeta, sentía un contacto directo que le ocasionaba ganas de gritar y llorar, aunque se sorprendió lo suave y caliente que era esta.  
Trató de no pensar en el bulto duro que golpeaba contra su espalda baja y miró atenta lo que Vegeta tenía en las manos.  
Tragó con fuerza y nerviosa.  
-Que… qué es eso?...  
Vegeta levantó la mano derecha y apretó con odio la entrepierna de la chica. Con la izquierda, dejó ver un sobre de color verde, que estaba cerrado y aprecia muy viejo. Sonrió y susurro en su odio.  
-Hace unos días, encontré una caja en donde guardaba unos trabajos que tenía… fotos que nadie nunca vio… Tire a la basura algunas, pero deje este sobre, no se porque, pero me pareció divertido…  
Vegeta levantó un poco su mano y rozó con fuerza uno de los senos desnudos de la chica.  
Bulma se encorvó, tratando de evitar el contacto, pero cada vez que lo hacía, su trasero golpeaba con el miembro de Vegeta. Estaba atrapada, haga lo que haga.  
Se quedó quieta y con su brazo, trató de cubrirse. Vegeta sonrió y con odio, pasó la lengua en la espalda de Bulma.  
-La noche que te viole… supuestamente… Esa noche yo vi muchas cosas que no debí… y como no pude resistirme, les tome fotografías…. Muchas veces creí que esas fotos que tomé, me enviaron a la cárcel… Lo pensé mucho, que tú me habías acusado por esto… pero luego me di cuenta que no, que lo hiciste porque eras una perra… o porque querías que te viole de verdad… no lo se… Pero estas fotos fueron algo clave para mi... Jamás se la enseñe a nadie, por eso descarté la idea de que lo supieras y me acusaras… luego las olvide, pero ahora… ahora me divertiré mucho enseñándote, lo mucho que te quiere ese novio tuyo…

 _11 años atrás..._

 _Bulma levantó la mirada dulce e inocente y vio cómo su querida amiga soltaba su mano y se acercaba a su guardaespaldas._  
 _Miró a su alrededor, dejando que los jóvenes se conocieran y observo la enorme mansión._  
 _No era muy distinta a la de ella, solo tenían colores diferentes, pues estos viajaban del verde al violeta, todos en tonos pastel, cosa que en su casa, los colores eran fríos y muertos._  
 _Dejó de lado aquel pensamiento y busco con la mirada a sus otras amigas, pero a ninguna encontró._  
 _Camino despacio hacia la sala, en donde noto a miles de personas paradas, bebiendo copas y comiendo aperitivos lujosos y bien decorados._  
 _Era completamente distinto a su fiesta, la elegancia y el buen gusto se notaba por todas partes._  
 _Camino hacia una mesa y observó las miles de copas servidas y estuve muy tentada a probar una, pero sabía que si hacía eso, no solo ella sería castigada, si no que Yamcha también, y él joven no debería pagar por sus tonterías._  
 _Dejó de lado esa idea y caminó hacía una esquina del salón, junto a una ventana. Se giró y contempló la luna en silencio, aquel día la noche estaba muy estrellada y se veía preciosa._  
 _Sonrió sin saber porqué, pues a pesar de que odiaba la noche, porque cosas horribles le ocurrían, suspiro aliviada y con él conocimiento que esa noche estaba libre por un rato._  
 _Volvió a sonreír al sentir ese aire exquisito a libertad y se abrazó a sí misma. Pero un flash la quitó de su pensamiento._  
 _La luz blanca cortó aquella sensación y la sorprendió muchísimo. Se giró a medias y vio a un hombre de cabello negro que la miraba tranquilo._  
 _Esa es una linda sonrisa… quiero atesorarla, espero que no le moleste…_  
 _Bulma miró al hombre y sonrió nuevamente._  
 _-Señor Yasai… usted es el fotógrafo que fue a mi fiesta, verdad?_  
 _-El mismo señorita Brief… Como ha estado?. Se ve bien está noche, más linda._  
 _Bulma bajó la mirada sonriente y se ruborizo un poco._  
 _-No hace falta mentir así… Pero igual agradezco el cumplido._  
 _Vegeta sonrió y se acercó a al chica con una copa en la mano._  
 _-Jamás le mentiría señorita Brief, es usted una niña muy bonita, ya se lo dije. -Vegeta bajó la cámara, dejándola colgar en su cuello con una correa negra y gruesa, tomó otra copa de la bandeja de un mozo y se la entregó a Bulma. -No bebes?_  
 _Bulma miró la mano del hombre y tragó nerviosa._  
 _-No… yo no… No puedo!_  
 _-Vamos, es una fiesta!... No creo que sus padres se moleste si vuelve con olor a alcohol.. además quizás ni se enteren!_  
 _Bulma sonrió, sabía que aquello era imposible, pues su madre la esperaría siempre despierta, pero le pareció de mala educación, no aceptar aquella copa._  
 _Levantó su mano y despacio aceptó la bebida. La dejo en su mano, pero decidió no beber._  
 _-Está bien… Si me regañan, lo culparé a usted!_  
 _-Tomaré la responsabilidad!... dígame, está usted sola?_  
 _-Sabe, cumplí 15 años, no hace falta que me trate como si fuera tan mayor._  
 _-Tienes razón. Viniste sola?_  
 _-Vine con Yamcha, mi guardaespaldas._  
 _Vegeta miró alrededor y frunció el ceño curioso._  
 _-Y donde se supone que está?_  
 _-Se quedó hablando con mi amiga, luego se iría a dar una vuelta, no quiere estar tan encima mio, dice que necesito disfrutar de la noche._  
 _-Tiene razón. Es mejor dejarte un poco de libertad, para que venga un vulgar fotógrafo y te de alcohol…_  
 _Bulma sonrió aún más y miró el suelo. Vegeta la miró y se acercó un paso._  
 _-Sabe… Sabes… es lindo verte alegre. En tu cumpleaños, parecías triste, como si odiaras estar en aquel lugar… Debes saber que tienes una linda sonrisa, deberías privilegiar al mundo con ella._  
 _La joven peliazul levantó la mirada y suspiró con suavidad. De repente comenzó a sentir su corazón latir con fuerza, era brusco, salvaje, como si quisiera salir en ese preciso momento de su pecho y no entendía porque._  
 _Miró hacia el costado al sentir su rostro caliente y comenzó a temblar. Vegeta la miró fijamente y se acercó un poco más._  
 _-Estas bien?... Te ves roja… Tienes fiebre?_  
 _Bulma dio un paso hacía atrás y miró hacia abajo costado._  
 _-Estoy bien… creo… creo que debo irme…_  
 _-Bueno, pero antes… brindarías con este humilde fotógrafo?_  
 _Bulma sonrió de nuevo y asintió con cariño. Ambos levantaron las copas, las chocaron levemente y sin entender porque, la joven la bebió rápidamente._  
 _El líquido se quedó en su lengua unos segundos y luego pasó a su garganta, quemando el órgano._  
 _Su rostro se volvió repulsivo mientras bajaba la copa bruscamente. Vegeta la miró y sonrió con gracia._  
 _-Que asco!... Como les gusta esto?, sabe horrible!..._  
 _-No te gusto?. Ja ja ja.. se nota que eres una niña!... Lamentablemente a los adultos, les encanta esto y hasta algunos, se vuelven adictos._  
 _Bulma abrió sus ojos sorprendida._  
 _-Pues sí que están mal de la cabeza… Esto es asqueroso… Siento que este sabor me quedara para siempre._  
 _-Se irá en un corto periodo de tiempo…_  
 _Vegeta miró de reojo hacia la izquierda y noto algo que llamó su atención. Se giró y miró los ojos azules de la niña._  
 _-Debo ir a trabajar… Pero si me dejas, vendré otra vez a acompañarte. Avísame si te vas para despedirme!_  
 _-Sí, gracias señor Yasai. Es usted muy amable!_  
 _Ambos jóvenes se despidieron. Vegeta se dio la vuelta y fue directo a aquello que le había llamado la atención, dejando a una niña de cabello azul ruborizada y con el corazón latiendo salvajemente._

 _[…]_

 _El joven fotógrafo subió las escaleras en silencio, pues debía ser cauto. No sabía bien si lo que había visto era cierto, pero de ser así, sería un escándalo si lo descubrieran._  
 _Viendo fijamente para todos lados, se aseguro que nadie lo vea y con total sigilo, subió a la planta alta de la gran mansión._  
 _Lo primero que vio al dejar las escaleras, fue un pasillo oscuro, con una suave luz de color amarillo pastel._  
 _Observó atento las puertas y se acercó una por una a ellas. Pego el oído y trató de escuchar su interior._  
 _En ninguna de las 4 primeras se escuchaba nada, por lo tanto, siguió buscando aquello que creyó ver._  
 _Camino sobre la hermosa alfombra griega de color verde y continuó con su búsqueda, hasta que en la puerta número seis, lo encontró._  
 _-Yamcha… hazlo más fuerte…._  
 _Eran suaves, pero intensos. Los gemidos y las palabras, salían de aquella habitación, demostrando así, que lo que había visto, no era su imaginación._  
 _Despacio y con total silencio, tomó el picaporte y lo bajó tranquilo, haciendo que la puerta se abriera un poco._  
 _No quiso meter la cabeza para no levantar sospechas ni ser descubierto, pero en cambió, tomó su cámara, la introdujo en la pequeña abertura, quito el flash automático y dejó que se disparara. El ruido fue tan sutil, que nadie del interior del lugar, lo podría escuchar._  
 _Por las dudas, tomó la cámara y disparó dos veces más. Cuando escucho que los gemidos no se detenían y nada cambiaba, se convenció de que no fue descubierto. Cerró nuevamente en silencio la puerta y se giró rápidamente hacía la escalera._  
 _Bajó tranquilo, tomó su cámara y miró por la pequeña pantalla la foto que había tomado._  
 _Sonrió por dentro._  
 _-Miren la niñita Satán… quién diría que le gusta hacer esas cosas… Mocosa lujuriosa… si te viera tu papi seguro se molestaría…_  
 _Vegeta sonrió, sin duda, tenía en sus manos un enorme escándalo, pero solo volvió a sonreír y puso la cámara en el estado normal._  
 _-Cuando vi de reojo que la niñita consentida estaba tocándole el miembro a un joven, creí ver mal… pero ahora veo que mi vista es perfecta…_  
 _El joven fotógrafo vio a un mozo pasar con una bandeja y tomó rápidamente una copa. Bebió en silencio, pensando que podría llegar hacer con esa foto y con las otras que había sacado, que sabía, nadie podía ver, como por ejemplo, al gran Mister Satán, tocándole la pierna a un joven estudiante de artes marciales._  
 _Levantó la mirada y vio a la pequeña y hermosa peliazul que miraba preocupada su celular, en la misma esquina del salón que la había dejado._  
 _Dejó la copa vacía sobre una mesa y se acercó nuevamente. La chica se giró y sonrió al verlo._  
 _-Volvió?... Ya terminó su trabajo?_  
 _-Si, es todo por hoy… La fiesta se terminó para mí, así que me voy a casa._  
 _-Vive muy lejos de aquí?_  
 _-No... recientemente me mude. Estoy en la afueras de la ciudad. Pero tengo mi auto._  
 _-Ya veo, me alegra que esté usted cerca…_  
 _Vegeta se acercó a Bulma y la miró despacio._  
 _-Pasa algo?_  
 _-No… es que… bueno, al parecer mi guardaespaldas se tuvo que ir… Me envió un mensaje la celular… Dice que me vaya a casa en un taxi…_  
 _-Se fue?.. Te dejo sola?..._  
 _Bulma asintió con la cabeza un poco apenada._  
 _-La verdad… no se como volver a casa… pensé en llamar a mi padre y que me venga a buscar.. pero se enojaría…_  
 _Vegeta sonrió._  
 _-Si haces eso, sentirá que bebiste un poco de alcohol y se enojara…. Mira, tu casa está en dirección a la mía… si tu quieres, te puedo llevar y luego sigo mi camino…_  
 _Bulma levantó la vista y sonrió._  
 _-En serio?... no quiero molestarlo…_  
 _Vegeta sonrió amablemente._  
 _-Vamos!, no es molestia!... Sería un placer llevar a tan hermosa princesa a su castillo… No creo que pase nada malo… Verdad?..._

* * *

En el presente.

Vegeta sonrió con cinismo.  
-Cariño… esto… es para ti…  
El hombre de cabello negro, abrió lentamente el sobre y sacó del interior, una vieja foto.  
A pesar del tiempo, la imagen se veía perfectamente, no había manchas ni colores extraños. La foto era genuina y demasiado perfecta.  
Bulma abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando divisó la imagen de dos cuerpos desnudos, uno encima del otro, montándose como animales.  
Apretó la mano y despacio la abrió tomando lo que su carcelero le daba. Acerco la imagen a su rostro y vio a su novio y a su mejor amiga, teniendo sexo como dos animales.  
-Sabes princesita… ayer cuando te encontré, antes de ir por ti a tu mansión… la niñita Satán estaba en el auto hablando con su amante… le reprochaba que él estaba con "ella"... y que le molestaba no poder verlo… me pregunto si "ella…"... no eras tu…  
Bulma dejó caer la fotografía al suelo mientras sentía su respiración brusca y violenta.  
Dolorosamente, llegaron a su mente, recuerdos de situaciones extraños entre su amiga y su novio. Oraciones inoportunas, insinuaciones de parte de la oji celeste. Cosas que si hubiera sido más astuta, hubiera notado.  
Vegeta sonrió al ver el rostro pálido de Bulma y apretó su cintura cuando la sintió temblar.  
-Tranquila mi niña… Estas cosas pasan… Al aparecer ellos son amantes de hace mucho tiempo… Creo que te vieron la cara de estúpida… Duele mucho?...  
Bulma se giró despacio enfrentando los ojos de Vegeta y sin previo aviso, comenzó a reír a carcajadas, sin parar.  
Vegeta levantó una ceja y se ofusco.  
-De qué demonios te ríes?... Te estoy mostrando lo estúpida y cornuda que eres y tu te ríes?...  
Bulma detuvo su risa y dejó ver una sonrisa llena de dolor y tristeza, aún así, no dejaría que ese hombre llene su corazón con cicatrices.  
Ahora no tenía nada, nada quedaba después de salir de ese lugar, fue por eso que decidió contraatacar a aquel hombre que tanto daño le estaba haciendo.  
Tragó con dolor y sonrió aún más.  
-Comprendo… Cuando fuiste a la cárcel estabas casado… Pero, si estas aquí, condenando a una mujer a diez años en prisión domiciliaria, es porque tienes tiempo de controlarme… quiere decir que tu esposa te dejó…. quiere decir que te abandonó… De seguro se fue con otro y formó una familia y es feliz… Como estás enojado, y quieres vengarte, pretendes que a mi me pase lo mismo… que deje a Yamcha y cuando salga de aquí… este sola como tu… Eres patético!...  
Bulma siguió riendo sin parar, pues le dolía demasiado su corazón como para detener aquel ataque que le estaba dando.  
Vegeta tenía razón y eso dolía más, era una estúpida. La engañaban en sus propias narices y ella jamás se dio cuenta… Merecía ese dolor, pues si hubiera sido otra, se hubiera dado cuenta y ahora, un maldito enfermo, no se estaría burlando de ella.  
Vegeta bajó la mirada y comenzó a sentir su corazón explotar. Estaba furioso, lleno de ira. Aquella maldita mujer le decía que era patético, cuando era ella la estúpida que se dejaba engañar.  
Y aunque le doliera, sabía que tenía razón. Él pensó en su ex esposa unas horas antes y también culpo a Bulma de que ella se hubiera ido. Sin entender porque, el impulso de hacerla quedar como una tonta, le encantó y ahora notaba que lo hacía para que de verdad quedara sola.  
Aún así, no podía permitir que esa mujer le dijera todo aquello y saliera ilesa o sin castigo.  
Estaba furioso y no dejaría que la culpable de todo sus males, le dijera eso, la verdad no era algo que él debía soportar.  
Dejó caer el sobre por completo al piso y con la mano derecha, tiró con brusquedad a la chica al suelo frío.  
Tomó la toalla, y rápidamente, giró el cuerpo desnudo de Bulma, cruzó sus manos por la espalda y las ató con la prenda húmeda.  
Bulma sintió el agarre posesivo e intentó soltarse, pero Vegeta era más fuerte y la sometió sin ningún problema, haciéndole doler los brazos, cada vez que intentaba levantarlos.  
Sintió la toalla atada fuertemente y allí comprendió, lo que había dicho, hizo poner furioso al hombre y sin duda, esta vez, sí sería violada.  
Trató de arrodillarse, pero Vegeta rápidamente, se le subió encima, mientras aplastaba la cabeza de la joven contra el cielo.  
Bulma volteó el rostro para no lastimar su nariz y comenzó a gritar con fuerza.  
-SUÉLTAME!... ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO!  
Vegeta se sentó en los glúteos de la chica y apretó la nuca de la joven.  
-En serio?... no me di cuenta… No te preocupes… ese será el menor de tus dolores…  
Vegeta se recostó sobre la chica, abrió sus piernas con odio y pasó la lengua caliente por toda su espalda. Sonrió de una manera lasciva.  
Bulma abrió los ojos enormes cuando sintió algo duro que golpeaba fuertemente su espalda. La lengua húmeda que llenaba de saliva toda su piel y sus manos del hombre que comenzaban a rozar todo su intimidad sin delicadeza.  
-A tu novio no le gusta metertela mucho… Creo que la puta esa que tienes como amiga se lo monta mejor… -Vegeta levantó las caderas de Bulma y con su dedo mayor y sin ningún cuidado, se introdujo de manera brusca dentro de la mujer. -Quiero ver que tienes aquí que no es tan atractivo para tu guardaespaldas…  
Bulma dejó escapar un grito sordo lleno de dolor. Pero al sentir la invasión, se quedó petrificada rápidamente, a su mente llegó su madre y las cosas que metía dentro de ella, y que no eran solo sus dedos.  
Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y su cerebro colapso de una manera espantosa. Intento llorar y gritar, pero no pudo, nada salía de su boca.  
Sin pensarlo, mordió el interior de su boca, lastimando la pared derecha, sintiendo el sabor a hierro que invadía sus dientes, mientras sentía como los dedos de Vegeta se enterraban aún más en su intimidad.  
Miró hacía la nada y sintió que iba a morir, lo único que sentía, era a su madre metiendole cosas en su cuerpo, no podía entender dónde estaba ni qué pasaba, solo sentía a su madre.  
Vegeta la miró y mostró una sonrisa perversa, cuando vio a la mujer que dejaba caer su cuerpo al suelo y era aplastada él.  
Soltó la cabeza de la chica, tomó su miembro y comenzó a frotarlo entre los glúteos de Bulma, mientras metía y sacaba sus dedos de su interior.  
-A los hombres no le gustan las frígidas… quizás por eso tu noviecito le gusta metersela a la estúpida de tu amiga… Si no cambias de actitud, las cosas no mejoraran…  
Vegeta comenzó a moverse más rápido, sin sentir para nada ni un poco de humedad en el interior de su prisionera. Sin embargo, su erección palpitaba con fuerza, dejando escapar ese líquido transparente que le avisaba lo excitado que estaba.  
Sacó su dedo y con ambas manos, tomó la cintura de la chica. Comenzó a frotar con más fuerza su miembro, mientras apretaba los glúteos de la mujer.  
Quizás le hubiera gustado entrar completamente en ella, pero sentía que así, la humillaría mejor.  
Sin detenerse ni un segundo, se agachó sobre la espalda femenina y apretó con sus labios la nuca, dejando otra marca morada en el lugar.  
-Me gusta que te portes tan bien… Eres una buena niña… Verdad que te gusta?...  
Bulma rodeo los ojos, miró hacia atrás leventemente y susurro con dolor y frialdad.  
-Sí… mamá…  
Vegeta se detuvo al instante que escuchó o creyó creer escuchar una oración demasiado perturbadora. Apoyo las rodilla en el suelo y acercó su rostro a los labios de Bulma.  
-Que dijiste?... Acaso me llamaste papá?...  
Bulma sonrió nuevamente y sin poder resistirlo más, se desmayo complemente. Vegeta la miró con un espantoso nudo en su estómago, mientras se levantaba y se alejaba de la chica.  
Se sentó en el suelo y miró el cuerpo tendido y dormido de la mujer. Su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas mientras su corazón latía con fuerza. Si escucho lo que creyó, pues se sentía la peor mierda del mundo…  
Giró su cabeza, miró el sobre verde y lo tomó rápidamente. Abrió la parte superior, y comenzó a buscar otra foto, una que había tomado aquella noche en el cumpleaños de Bulma, pero que dejó abandonada, porque no le había gustado la expresión de la joven.  
Miró atento la imagen y presto la atención que antes no había hecho. Noto el rostro de Bulma lleno de tristeza y dolor. Junto a ella estaba su madre en el lado derecho, con una hermosa sonrisa dulce y su padre en el izquierdo, con una expresión bastante desencajada de la escena, pues parecía un pervertido.  
Acercó más la imagen y vio que el hombre tenía una mano frente a él y la otra, detrás de Bulma.  
Su mente se volvió clara de repente, miró a la joven desmayada y suspiro con odio.  
-Ahora entiendo porque estabas triste ese día…Entiendo esas marcas… Entiendo muchas cosas... Ese maldito pervertido abusaba de ti...  
Vegeta dejó caer la fotografía al suelo y con un espantoso dilema en su pecho, ya no supo más que hacer…

 _Continuará…._

* * *

 **Si, lo se, me detestan… pero vamos, no sería Luxia si dejara todo bonito, no?... Las quiero!**  
 **Nos vemos en una semana! Las quiero!**


	7. Capítulo 6:El amor puede ser tan especia

**_Capítulo 6: El amor puede ser tan especial..._**

 **Hola Hola!, Como va?, me extrañaron!?**

 **Les traigo aquí, un capitulo nuevo de Retribución. Bien, espero que les guste. Este lo deje más o menos listo antes de irme, hoy solo le hice la limpieza, y así quedó.  
**

 **Pero, ya les comento que estoy trabajando con el nuevo, porque... pues estoy demasiado inspirada!**

 **Bien, les cuento que tuve unas mini vacaciones increíbles y que volví con todo!, espero que les guste el trabajo que estoy haciendo ya que pongo todo de mi!**

 **Gracias como siempre por esperarme y estar siempre ahí!**

 **Luxia**

* * *

 ** _11 años atrás_**

 _Vegeta miraba a la hermosa niña que subía a su humilde coche y como todo un caballero, cerró su puerta.  
La joven peliazul sonrió ante la amabilidad y observo como el joven entraba al auto, en la parte del conductor y sonreía amablemente.  
-Estas lista?  
-Si.  
Ambos sonrieron y el hombre puso el motor en marcha. Comenzó a conducir despacio, mientras observaba la vista que tenía enfrente.  
Bulma estaba en silencio, pues estaba acostumbrada a que en el auto no se hablaba. Miraba por la ventana y veía las luces de la ciudad nocturna.  
De repente sintió un cosquilleo en la garganta y comenzó a toser fuertemente. Vegeta giro los ojos y frenó en un semáforo en rojo.  
-Estas bien?_  
 _-Si... soy alérgica algunas cosas... Siento mi garganta que pica...  
Vegeta sonrió amablemente y se acercó a la guantera de auto, abrió la pequeña puertita y metió la mano dentro. Más no pudo sacar nada, puesto que el semáforo se puso en verde.  
-Allí dentro hay unos caramelos, te calmara la picazón.  
Bulma miró fijamente el compartimiento y volvió la vista al conductor.  
-Está bien que meta mi mano allí dentro?  
-Si, hazlo sin problema.  
Bulma asintió con una sonrisa y después obtener el permiso de su acompañante, metió la mano dentro del lugar.  
Comenzó a palpar las cosas, pues, la noche le robaba toda la luz y no podía ver nada.  
De repente sintió algo circular y despacio lo sacó del lugar. La hermosa niña observó el objeto envuelto, completamente curiosa.  
-Esto es un caramelo?... Se ve extraño... y gomoso...  
Vegeta dejó la vista del camino y miró lo que tenía la niña en su mano. Abrió los ojos sorprendido.  
-Que?... Estas bromeando, cierto?...  
Bulma giró la cabeza y miró aún más curiosa.  
-Por qué?... no entiendo!... Es o no el caramelo?  
Vegeta sonrió al recordar que su viejo amigo Lápiz había dejado ese objeto allí, cuando le presto el auto. Sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
-De verdad estás diciendo que no sabes que eso?  
Bulma se encogió de hombros y comenzó a observar atenta el pequeño paquete.  
-No, ni idea. Que es?.  
Vegeta freno el auto y miró impactado los ojos azules de la joven.  
-Eres real?, de verdad aún existen personas como tu?...  
Bulma volvió la vista a Vegeta sin comprender la pregunta.  
-Tan malo es que no sepa que es?... -La niña miró la abertura y leyó despacio. - Con.. don... Con... don... Condón?... qué es eso?... -La joven tomó un extremo del pequeño paquete y sin querer lo abrió de golpe. -Uh, se abrió... -La niña lo sujeto y sintió la textura viscosa, pero se le resbaló de los dedos y miró el suelo mientras veía rodar aquella goma extraña. -Acaso era un globo o algo así?...  
Vegeta volvió conducir y a mirar el camino sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.  
-Es cierto que eres una niña, tienes apenas 15 años, pero por un tema de salud, tu deberías saber lo que tenías en tu mano... En algún futuro, deberás usarlo... Acaso tus padres no te explicaron cómo llegan los bebés al mundo?  
La joven de cabello azul se giró curiosa.  
-Y eso que tiene que ver con esto?... No soy una experta en ese tema, he estudiado en la escuela, solo la teoría de la reproducción humana... Jamás supe cómo es que se pone a prueba y se llega al método de la concepción, físicamente.  
Vegeta la volvió a mirar sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.  
-Definitivamente tu no eres real... Bueno, yo no despejare tus dudas, pregúntale a tus padres o alguien más... Guarda eso que si pasa la policía y lo ve, creerá cualquier cosa!  
Bulma abrió los ojos asustada. Miró a Vegeta con los ojos abiertos.  
-Tan peligrosa es esa cosa?.. que tiene que ver la policía?... Me está asustando!...  
Vegeta sonrió, de verdad no podía entender lo que está pasando.  
-No te preocupes, ya está!, se cayó al suelo, luego lo recojo... Olvídalo, si?  
La joven miró el piso oscuro y asintió despacio.  
-Lo siento, hay ciertas cosas que no se... quizás para algunos es común, pero yo fui criada de otra manera.  
-Si, puedo notarlo. Recuerdo cuando nos vimos en tu cumpleaños, me tenias mucho miedo... Me veías como si nunca hubieras visto un hombre.  
-No lo hice señor Yasai... Fui criada por mi madre, lo más lejos posible de mi padre. Luego fui a un internado de niñas. Cuando llegue a la secundaria, eligieron una escuela solo de mujeres... La verdad, es que no estoy muy familiarizada con el sexo masculino, es por eso que ahora me iré a Inglaterra, pues sólo allí pudo mi madre encontrar una universidad solo para mujeres...  
Vegeta se giró sorprendido, la verdad esa niña no era real.  
-Vaya... tus padres si que le temen a ciertas cosas... De igual manera, aún tienes 15 años... Aún te faltan 3 para la universidad.  
Bulma sonrió.  
-No, viajare el próximo año...  
-No entiendo... eres joven para la universidad...  
-Si, pero la realidad es que ya termine la secundaria y la preparatoria el año pasado... Este fue un año de introducción, mientras mis amigas estudian el último años de secundaria, yo preparo el año previo de la universidad...  
Vegeta giro los ojos sorprendido.  
-Es broma?...  
-Tengo un C.I de 161... Soy una niña prodigio...  
El moreno quedó mirando a la chica que hablaba tranquila mientras decía aquellas cosas tan extremadamente importante.  
-Eso si no me lo esperaba...  
-Yo tampoco... Al parecer puedo terminar las tres carreras que me gustan antes de los 30...  
-Pero te dedicarías a estudiar nada más...  
Bulma giro su rostro.  
-Pues... si... hay algo más importante?  
-Si, conocer personas, enamorarte... viajar, tener amigos... vivir!  
-No me gusta la gente... No tengo muchos amigos. La calle y los aviones me dan miedo... Y enamorarme... creo que me quitara mucho tiempo.  
-Eso no es cierto... Es hermoso enamorarse.  
-Usted está enamorado, señor Yasai?  
-Si, lo estoy. Amo a mi esposa!... Y no creo que me este quitando mi tiempo.  
Bulma observó el rostro de Vegeta y lo estudió atentamente. Sonrió despacio.  
-Bueno... no puedo negar que hay un chico que me interesa mucho... pero jamás en mi vida podría decirle algo... si mi madre se entera de eso, me mataría...  
Vegeta sonrió.  
-Creo que lo prohibido, a veces se disfruta más...  
Bulma miró el suelo ruborizada.  
-No comprendo...  
-Digo que tu madre no tiene porque enterarse... Dime, acaso eres correspondida?...  
Bulma giro los ojos y recordó aquel momento cuando Yamcha tomaba su mano y la ayudaba a salir del auto con dulzura, respetuosamente. Sonrió nerviosa.  
-No lo se... No quiero crear fantasías en mi cabeza sin sentido...  
Vegeta frunció el ceño enojado.  
-Pues si no lo haces cuando tienes 15 años... cuando se supone que lo harás?...  
Bulma aclaró su garganta, pues esta no había dejado de picar. Pero una picazón más fuerte sintió en su dedo.  
Levantó su mano y observo atenta sus finas extremidades.  
-Oh no!...  
Vegeta la miró de reojo mientras estacionaba el auto en la vereda de la gran C.C. Detuvo el motor y miró a la niña.  
-Qué ocurre?  
-Acaso esa cosa que toque era de látex?...  
Vegeta sonrió ante la inocencia de la niña. Asintió despacio.  
-Si, lo era...  
-No!, soy alérgica al látex... Mis dedos se están hinchando y tengo comezón... Solo lo sostuve un segundo...  
Vegeta suspiró.  
-Cielos... ahora veo porque no te dicen para qué sirve eso... Creo que nunca lo podrás usar... -Vegeta levantó la mano y tomó la blanca de la joven. -Quieres que te lleve con un médico?  
Bulma se sobresaltó ante el tacto y enseguida quitó su mano. Bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.  
-Estoy bien.. Debo irme, no quiero molestarlo más!... Muchas gracias por traerme!  
Vegeta sonrió al ver a Bulma abrir la puerta de su auto y salir rápidamente de allí. La contempló, mientras se giraba y se asomaba por la ventana con dulzura y se despedía.  
-Adiós, nos vemos pronto!  
Vegeta asintió tranquilo. La niña era demasiado inocente, era como un ángel santo con ojos azules. Sonrió tranquilo y asintió con la cabeza.  
-No te preocupes, fue divertido conversar contigo. Espero verte de nuevo!  
Bulma miró su dedo y comenzó a frotarlo con fuerza sobre su vestido. Levantó la mirada y sonrió.  
-Lo mismo digo señor Yasai...  
-Solo dime Vegeta!...  
Bulma dejó ver una hermosa y pura sonrisa.  
-Muy bien Vegeta... Espero algún día, poder agradecerte correctamente este favor..._

* * *

 **En el presente.**

Vegeta estaba sentado en el suelo, junto al cuerpo tendido de Bulma. Su cabeza giraba, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado.  
Los recuerdos de aquella desafortunada noche llegaron velozmente. Aquella vez, le había sonado extraño que Bulma le dijera que su madre la criaba alejada de los hombres, sin exceptuar al padre.  
Muy en el interior, sabía porque lo hacía. La madre de Bulma debía conocer la perversidad de su esposo y por eso la mantenía alejada, pero si la mujer tenía todo el cuerpo marcado, quería decir que logró lastimarla a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de su progenitora por salvarla.  
Vegeta se puso de pie y caminó hacía el refrigerador. Sacó una pequeña bandeja con un poco de comida, agua fría y metió el plato en el viejo microondas que Lápiz le había prestado.  
Mientras el plato tomaba calor propio, los recuerdos seguían llegando a él. Quién iba a pensar que "la prueba de violación", fue aquello que la niña tuvo en sus dedos unos segundos y encima no tenía ni idea de lo que era o eso parecía en aquel momento.  
Cuando el médico forense encontró aquel condón abierto en el auto y dijo que tenía las huellas de Bulma, él había dicho miles de veces que no eran así las cosas, que la joven lo había abierto sin querer y que solo lo sostuvo unos segundo, pero claro, nadie le creyó.  
Además la habían analizado ginecológicamente y la chica tenía una irritación espantosa en su vagina. Sabiendo que era alérgica al látex.  
Si, todas las pruebas parecían decir que él había hecho tal cosa, pero los malentendidos si existían y él solo fue una víctima que estuvo en el lugar y momento incorrecto.  
Pues si Bulma tenía aquellos síntomas, era obvio que había estado con otro hombre. Lo que no entendía, era cómo siendo tan inteligente, pudo arriesgarse a usar un condón, sabiendo que ella era alérgica, a menos que de verdad la hubieran violado.  
Muy seriamente él creyó que la niña lo había acusado por no admitir que había estado con ese muchacho que le gustaba, pero ahora, sostenía una leve sospecha que fue su padre quien la violó y para tapar aquello, lo acusó injustamente.  
Todo podría encajar en el rompecabezas, pues él jamás volvió a ver a Bulma, solo un vídeo en donde la chica confesaba ser abusada, pero no dijo por quién, y todos tomaron la declaración en su contra.  
También sabía que el padre de Bulma lo había visto sacar una fotografía del secretario y que quizás ellos estaban haciendo algo ilícito, pero la foto no decía nada comprometedor, es por eso que descarto la idea.  
Vegeta abrió la puerta del electrodoméstico y con cuidado lo puso en la mesa junto con el agua.  
Se volvió a acercar a Bulma y se sentó en el suelo nuevamente.  
-Ayer dijiste que no fuiste a mi a quién acusaste. Tu... tu quisiste acusar a tu padre pero no pudiste?... Maldición necesito que me digas la verdad... Necesito que calmes este dolor que tengo y evitarte la tortura que te espera... Necesito respuesta mujer... Despierta ya!  
Vegeta quedó en completo silencio mientras esperaba que aquellos ojos hermosos que una vez lo confundieron se abrieran y rogaba al universo, una respuesta que pudiera sacarlo de esa situación y cerrar para siempre aquel ciclo.

* * *

Yamcha freno el auto y se detuvo en las puertas de aquel espantoso lugar. Pues sabía que aunque a él le pareciera macabro y horrible, era el sitio donde Bulma amaba ir.  
Bajó del auto despacio y cerró la puerta de su coche, camino hacía las rejas largas y vio el sitio desértico.  
Empujó levemente y entró rápido a aquel recinto. Camino en silencio, mientras observaba alrededor.  
Jamás pudo entender porque a Bulma le gustaba tanto estar en aquel lugar, pasar horas solo con un libro, mientras hablaba con gente que jamás le respondería.  
No lo negaba, le daba un poco de miedo, pero sabía que la joven estaba acostumbrada al silencio y a la oscuridad, no temía todo aquello, al contrario, ella le tenía temor a la gente y los lugares llenos de luz.  
Aquel lugar, habitado por gente muerta, era sin duda, el refugio silencioso de la chica. Siguió su paso y camino por una largo pasillo de cemento, que alrededor, tenía miles y miles de tumba.  
Tragó con fuerza, pues la noche estaba presente y no era nada divertido estar dentro de un cementerio.  
Tratando de no pensar en ello, siguió su camino hasta llegar a aquella bóveda donde Bulma pasaba las horas enteras.  
Tomó el picaporte de las rejas con las manos y abrió despacio el lugar. Miró atentamente y rápidamente tomó su celular para alumbrar el sitio con la luz de la linterna que este tenía.  
Observó atento, pero una desilusión enorme invadió su corazón, cuando lo vio completamente vacío.  
Se acercó despacio hacia el lugar en donde estaba la tumba y miró su leyenda.

 _"Tom Brief, padre especial... Solo tu podías salvarme... y lo hiciste... Bulma Brief"_

Yamcha trago nervioso. Aquella leyenda la había hecho Bulma cuando se enteró del supuesto accidente de sus padres.  
A pesar de todo, el profesor, había cuidado lo más que pudo de su hija y ella siempre estaría agradecida a su progenitor, a pesar de no haberla podido defender del todo de aquella mujer que tanto la torturaba, sabía que su última acción, la hizo solo para defender a su pequeña... Porque así era el amor de su padre... extraño y especial.  
El joven de cabello negro observó la tumba y vio las flores que estaban ya un poco viejas y con el agua sin cambiar. Suspiro.  
-Ella no ha venido desde hace una semana... Si no, las flores estarían nuevas... Maldición, era mi última esperanza... Bulma... si no estas con tu padre... donde demonios estas?...

* * *

 _ **2 años atrás...**_

 _Bulma estaba sentada en el sillón de su habitación mirando por la ventana. La oscuridad se acercaba y ella sentía un dolor enorme en el pecho._  
 _Miró su atuendo y vio lo sensual que se veía. Pues su madre quería festejar el aniversario de casada y le había pedido que se vistiera de aquella manera._  
 _Apretó su puño con asco, 22 años igual, viviendo la misma tortura. Levantó la mirada y sintió su piel erizarse cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió de repente._  
 _No giro la cabeza, no quería ni mirar a la mujer que siempre la estaba lastimando. Solo quedó pensando en las posibilidades de cumplir al fin con el suicidio._  
 _De repente sintió una mano gruesa en su hombro. La peliazul se sobresaltó y rápido giro su rostro._  
 _Las lágrimas se hicieron presentes al ver aquel hombre que tanto la amaba y no veía de hace años._  
 _-Papá..._  
 _El profesor sonrió despacio. Se arrodilló junto a su hija y tomó su mano._  
 _-Al fin te encuentro mi niña... Llevo 5 años buscándote... Tu madre te separo de mi..._  
 _Bulma sonrió de lado con un dolor espantoso en su corazón. Su padre, su amigo, su gran maestro. El único hombre que jamás la había lastimado, que confiaba en ella y que cuando intento protegerla, los separaron._  
 _La peliazul levantó su mano y secó sus lágrimas._  
 _-Si ella se entera que estás aquí..._  
 _-No te preocupes... Vengo a enmendar mis errores... Sabes, hace 24 años, cuando me dijeron que sería padre, me sentí un hombre afortunado. Quería hacer de ti una persona con un gran futuro... Pero jamás imaginé que después de que Panchy saliera del neuropsiquiátrico, nuestras vidas serían tan miserables... Soy un cobarde, nunca pude protegerte y siempre deje que haga lo que ella quiera por la culpa..._  
 _-Culpa?... de qué hablas?..._  
 _-Bulma, yo viole a tu madre cuando tenía 8 años y yo 12... Y luego cuando cumplió 20... De la segunda violación, tu fuiste el resultado.. A tu madre jamás le gustaron los hombres y yo me enoje cuando me rechazo... Luego naciste tu y ella se obsesiono contigo... Es todo mi culpa... Siempre quise protegerte, pero no pude, porque soy un cobarde, un miserable... Hasta permití que acusara a un hombre inocente de algo que hacía ella..._  
 _Bulma apretó los dientes con dolor._  
 _-Papá... no digas más..._  
 _-Bulma, yo amaba a tu madre... desde que era un niño, pero ella jamás me correspondió!... Mi amor no era normal, era retorcido, pero jamás quise lastimarla... Cuando ella se enteró que la había dejado embarazada, se volvió loca y pasó dos años encerrada en un manicomio... pero luego salió cuando tu eras pequeña y desde el día que te vio... su enfermedad se propagó hasta ti... Pero hoy yo digo basta!, esto debe terminarse. Yo estoy seguro que podrás salir adelante!, aún eres joven!... Podrás tener un futuro, casarte con Yamcha, ser feliz, tener una familia..._  
 _Bulma levantó la mano y tocó la mejilla de su padre por primera vez en su vida._  
 _-Jamás podré hacer eso... ella nunca me dejará..._  
 _El profesor tomó la mano de su hija, la besó con mucha ternura y se puso de pie._  
 _-Lo hará... pues hoy yo enmendare todo mis errores... yo te liberare de este dolor... está atadura... Yo soy tu padre y cuando te vi en tu cuna por primera vez, te jure que siempre iba a protegerte... no pude hacerlo antes, pero eso... eso cambiará hoy..._  
 _Bulma comenzó a sentir su corazón latir con fuerza. Se puso de pie y abrazó a su padre._  
 _-Papá... dime que harás?..._  
 _El hombre se quitó su saco y cubrió el cuerpo semidesnudo de su hija. La miró a los ojos y sonrió._  
 _-Te liberare... aún si eso me cuesta la vida... Mañana volveré a Japón con tu madre... Quiero que regreses tú también, pero en un par de semanas..._  
 _-Papá!... vayamos juntos!, vayamos a algún sitio donde no nos encuentre!, podremos manejar la empresa juntos..._  
 _El hombre sonrió y negó despacio._  
 _-Ella jamás te dejara en paz... Y como tu padre, te prometo, no!, te juro, que jamás volverás a pasar por esto..._  
 _El hombre se acercó a su hija, beso su frente protectoramente y se giró despidiéndose de su pequeña._  
 _Bulma cayó al suelo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar con todo el dolor del mundo. Apretó su cabeza con odio y gritó fuertemente._  
 _-NOOOO!... PAPÁ!... NO ME DEJES!...PAAAPAAAAAAA_

* * *

 **En el presente...**

-PAPAAAAAAAA!  
Bulma se sentó de golpe en el suelo, su respiración estaba agitada y sudaba como si estuviera dentro de un horno.  
Levantó su mano y apretó su pecho, el corazón le dolía al recordar a su padre, pues si bien él jamás pudo protegerla de su madre, había entregado su vida a cambio de su libertad, y con eso, había conseguido el respeto y cariño de su hija.  
Cubrió su boca con fuerza y dejó salir las lágrimas llenas de dolor, su padre no había sido perfecto, pero la quería y a su manera retorcida, la había protegido y salvado. Él le había dado la libertad y ella jamás olvidaría eso.  
Trató de calmar su dolor y despacio levantó la mirada. Allí estaba él, el ser humano que quería reemplazar a su madre. El hombre que había sufrido al igual que ella y no podía hacer nada para detenerlo.  
Ambos se observaron atentamente. Pues, algo no estaba miraba a Bulma con una mezcla de dolor, furia, miedo.  
Pues el grito de la chica, no hizo otra cosa más que despejar sus sospechas, sin duda, era una víctima de su progenitor y él ya no quería seguir con aquella venganza.  
Suspiro pasado y miró hacia el costado.  
-La comida está en la mesa...  
Bulma miró su cuerpo y vio que tenía una remera de color rosa que cubría su desnudez. Se asombró al verse vestida y miró de nuevo a Vegeta.  
-No tengo hambre...  
-No me importa. Debes comer... -Vegeta se puso de pie y decidió dar por terminado todo aquel asunto. -Siempre sueñas con tu padre?...  
Bulma levantó la vista sorprendida, al parecer había hablado dormida.  
-Sueño con él a veces...  
-Sueñas con las cosas que te hizo?  
La peliazul miró hacia el suelo y apretó con fuerza su mano.  
-Tu no sabes las cosas que hizo mi padre...  
Vegeta se giró y miró a la joven intensamente.  
-No... no lo se... pero puedo imaginarlo, no soy tonto... Estás más tranquila ahora que se murió?  
Bulma levantó la mirada un poco molesta.  
-Por supuesto que no!... Se que hizo cosas... diferentes, pero así era él... aún así, no quería que muriera...  
Vegeta abrió los ojos con asco y se acercó a la mujer. Se arrodillo y la miró a los ojos.  
-De qué demonios hablas?... quieres decir que tu querías a tu padre?... A pesar de las cosas que te hacía?  
Bulma miró hacía el costado, pues temía muchísimo mirar los ojos de Vegeta.  
-Se que mi padre era muy extraño... pero él me amaba... no de una forma normal para otros, pero lo hacía... él dio su vida por mi... Tu no lo entenderías...  
Vegeta se puso de pie y sintió su estómago revolverse de asco.  
-Lo único que entiendo es que eras una maldita enferma!... Como puedes decir que te amaba?... Acaso estas mal de la cabeza?.. Defiendes a un violador?  
Bulma levantó la mirada furiosa y sorprendida.  
-No le digas violador a mi papá!... Crees que porque sacaste un par de fotografías con alguna información retorcida puedes llamarlo así?...Tu no sabes nada de mi o de mi padre!... No tienes derecho a juzgar su acciones!... Él me amaba!, quizás su forma de hacerlo no era la más normal o la correcta, pero no me importa!... Él me salvó!, me pidió perdón y sacrificó su vida por mi!... Deja de hablar de mi padre como si fuera un ser repugnante!... tú eres él único que tiene a una mujer secuestrada y la quieres violar y torturar!... Si no conoces el amor, no hables jamás de mi papá!  
Vegeta abrió los ojos enormes. No podía creer el mal que padecía la chica en su cabeza. Justificaba las acciones de su padre y hasta decía que lo quería.  
-No... no conozco ese tipo de amor... -El hombre apretó con odio su puño y sonrió. -Bien... y yo que pensé que estarías mal... traumada o algo... pero al parecer así eres tu... eres real, no hay duda... -Vegeta se sentó en el sillón y miró el suelo con odio. -Bien, si no quieres comer, no lo hagas, no me importa... Mañana comienza tu condena y te juro que las cosas que viviste antes, no serán nada a lo que vivirás conmigo... -Vegeta levantó la mirada y sonrió perversamente. -Tu sufrimiento esta vez sí será muy real...

* * *

Yamcha salió rápidamente del cementerio, tomó su celular y mientras subía al auto, llamó a su primo.  
-Yuma... ya son 24 hs de su desaparición!... No está en el cementerio!... Debemos hacer algo...  
-Hola primo!, estoy bien!, mamá y papá bien... gracias...  
-No estoy para bromas... Bulma desapareció y quiero encontrarla ya!  
-Está bien... ya entendí!. Ve a la casa de inmediato!, debes estar allí por si la secuestraron y llaman por dinero!... yo me ocuparé desde aquí!. Si su celular aún está encendido, tratare de rastrear su GPS...  
Yamcha corto la llamada y con el corazón latiendo a mil, condujo rápidamente hacía la C.C. Si alguien se había llevado a Bulma, él daría vuelta el planeta completo por recuperarla.  
Se juró que si todo salía bien, terminaría al fin su maldita y enferma relación con Videl y se casaría finalmente con la que él sentía que era el amor de su vida.

* * *

Bulma miró sorprendida a Vegeta, pues no entendía muy bien sus palabras. Estaba segura que el moreno, en el pasado, había tomado alguna fotografía indecente de su padre, pues hasta ella lo veía a veces.

Pero aún así, él no tenía derecho de hablar así de aquel hombre, que si, se había equivocado, mucho, pero se arrepintió y le dio un regalo que jamás nadie le había dado antes, la libertad.  
Su padre había subido a un avión y asesinó a su madre, para luego, suicidarse, haciendo que el transporte se estrellara.  
Sabía que había sido un final muy dramático, pero era lo que la había salvado. Su padre siempre quedaría en su memoria y nadie jamás lo juzgaría, ella no lo permitiría.  
La joven miró hacia el costado y noto que Vegeta tiraba cosas a la basura que estaban sobre la mesa.  
El hombre caminó hacía donde estaba ella y la tomó del brazo haciendo que se ponga de pie.  
En completo silencio, caminaron juntos hacia el cuarto, en donde el moreno abrió la puerta y se metieron rápidamente.  
Vegeta apoyo a Bulma en el suelo, mientras caminaba hacía la bolsa marrón que había comprado horas atrás.  
-Olvide tu tercer regalo...  
El joven sonrió y sacó rápidamente un juego de esposas de policía. Volvió hacia donde estaba la peliazul, tomó su mano y rápidamente, la esposo en el barandal de la cama.  
-Ahí dormirás... Traeré tu regalito eléctrico... Si haces alguna estupidez, te freiré.. me oíste?  
Bulma miró el suelo y asiento sin decir nada. Vio al hombre que se marchaba y regresaba, tras apagar las luces y dejar todo oscuro.  
Miró de reojo en la oscuridad y lo vio abrir la sábanas de su cama, dejar el aparato en la mesa de noche y recostarse tranquilamente.  
-Yo sé perfectamente lo que era el amor real... Yo amaba a mi esposa... pero tu dijiste mentiras y ella me abandonó... Si, ella ahora está casada y tiene tres hijos... Es feliz... Pensé en vengarme de ella también, pero me di cuenta que no lo vale... Me desquitare contigo y te haré pagar todo mi sufrimiento... Mañana cariño... mañana empieza la verdadera condena...  
Bulma suspiró sin decir una palabra. Se miró atada y semidesnuda, pues solo tenía una remera grande y nada más.  
Cerró sus ojos y acercó sus rodillas a su rostro. Estaba en una posición incómoda, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a vivir así... a vivir así de nuevo.  
Miró por la ventana la oscura noche y suspiró, sabía que en ese momento debía estar pensando en Yamcha y Videl, pues de seguro ellos se burlaban de ella desde hacía mucho tiempo.  
Aún así, no sentía odio por ninguno de los dos. Ambos eran personas importantes y seguramente, después de diez años, cuando ella regrese a sus vidas, ellos estarían juntos y tendrían una familia.  
No entendía bien porqué, pero no sentía dolor ni nada, estaba aliviada. Si ella se iba por tanto tiempo, al menos sabía que no estarían solos ni la extrañarían, cruelmente, nadie la extrañaría, porque a nadie le importaba su vida.  
Cerró los ojos y sin querer sonrió. A menos las dos únicas personas que ella quería, estarían juntas y no sufrirían por su pérdida.  
"Nunca necesitaron de mi... es mejor que los deje ser felices... quizás, desaparecer por tanto tiempo, será bueno para los tres... Adiós Yamcha, adiós Videl... ojala sean muy felices juntos... si ese es un amor real... yo los perdono..."

 _ **Continuará...**_


	8. Capítulo 7: El gran día…

_**Capítulo 7: El gran día…**_

 **Hola, hola!. … Bien, lamento la espera!, espero que les guste el cap y si es así, espero que le den mucho amor!**

 **Bueno, tenemos un capítulo más de esta retorcida historia, prometo ponerme un poco más al día, pero deben recordar que también tengo otra obligaciones, de igual manera, tratare de estar pendiente de esta historia.**

 **Muchas gracias como siempre por leer!, espero que les guste!**

 **Las quiero**

 **#TIALuxia 3**

* * *

Bulma apoyó la cabeza en la baranda de la cama y comenzó a pensar en la extraña conversación que había tenido con su captor, él hablaba mal de su padre y decía cosas espantosas, pues si Vegeta supiera lo que era su madre, entonces reaccionaria de una forma peor… Y más si supiera que fue ella la que en verdad lo acusó y lo mandó a la cárcel… Si él supiera, quizás, solo quizás podría llegar a perdonarla.

 ** _11 años atrás…_**

 _Bulma entró en completo silencio en su casa, pues temía hacer cualquier tipo de ruido y alertar a su madre._

 _Cerró la puerta de la entrada principal con cautela y suspiró aliviada, había llegado a casa a salvo._

 _Se giró despacio, miró hacía alrededor y cuando se sintió segura, comenzó a subir las escaleras._

 _Sin dudar ni un minuto, fue directo a su cuarto y abrió la entrada rápidamente. Creyó que todo había salido bien, pero la imagen de su madre, parada delante de la ventana la puso en alerta._

 _-Mamá…_

 _La mujer rubia se giró despacio y miró a su hija con lágrimas en los ojos._

 _-Que hiciste?..._

 _Bulma la miró sorprendida, pues no entendía lo que ocurría._

 _-Con que?... que paso?..._

 _La mujer se veía sombría, miro el suelo y apretó el puño._

 _-Con quién viniste?... donde está Yamcha?..._

 _Bulma suspiró, era inútil engañar o tratar de engañar a su madre._

 _-Bueno… Yamcha tuvo una emergencia y se tuvo que ir mama… pero no te preocupes!... Un hombre amable se ofreció a traerme y aquí estoy…_

 _La mujer levantó la mirada y se acercó a su hija. Tomó su mentón y la miró profundamente._

 _-Quién era él?..._

 _-Bueno, su nombre es Vegeta Yasai. Es un fotógrafo que estuvo en mi cumpleaños. También estuvo en la fiesta de Videl._

 _La mujer tragó con fuerza y apartó despacio la mano._

 _-Tomaste alcohol?_

 _-Solo un sorbo, lo deje porque sabía mal… Estas enojada?..._

 _La rubia caminó hacía la cama y se sentó, mientras secaba sus lágrimas con sus dedos._

 _-Entonces… tomaste alcohol y te subiste al auto de un desconocido porque Yamcha te dejó sola…_

 _Bulma abrió los ojos asustada. Camino hacía su madre y se tiró rápidamente al suelo, apoyando la cabeza en las rodillas de la pelirrubia._

 _-Seguramente algo paso… Yamcha no me dejaría sola así porque sí… Pero todo está bien, lo juro!... Vegeta fue muy amable, me trajo hasta aquí y se marchó a su casa con su esposa._

 _La rubia apoyó la mano en la cabeza de su hija y apretó despacio._

 _-Ya veo… Bulma…_

 _La joven levantó la cabeza y miró los ojos azules de su progenitora._

 _-Si mamá…_

 _-Que tienes en los dedos?..._

 _Bulma miró su mano, esta estaba hinchada y colorada y le ardía mucho._

 _-Bueno… yo toque una goma extraña hecha de látex… Tuve una reacción alérgica… Pero estoy bien._

 _La rubia apretó su puño con odio y tomó a su hija del cabello son fuerza._

 _-Así que tocaste esas cosas… -La mujer apretó con más fuerza el cabello azul de la niña, haciendo que esta deje escapar un grito de dolor. -Maldita sea Bulma… Luego te quejas de que no te dejo salir… Cuando lo hago me haces estas cosas…_

 _-Mamá…. -Bulma dejó caer las lágrimas con dolor. -Por favor!, no se que hice ahora!... Me duele!... Solo abrí un paquete extraño y luego se cayó al suelo… no se que era, pero no lo tocaré nunca más…_

 _-Dime que hiciste Bulma?... Dime que te hizo ese maldito hombre?_

 _-Nada mamá!, te lo juro!... Solo me trajo a casa…._

 _La pelirrubia soltó a su hija con odio y la empujo al suelo._

 _-Bulma… tu eres mía, lo sabes… si ese hombre te hizo algo.. debes decirme la verdad!_

 _Bulma miró a su madre a los ojos._

 _-Mamá… él solo me trajo a casa. No hizo nada extraño. Fue muy bueno y hasta conversamos de mis estudios!... Por que me haría algo malo?_

 _-Porque los hombres son malos… hacen cosas malas… -La mujer caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió despacio. -Duerme…_

 _Bulma vio a su madre cerrar la puerta abruptamente y marcharse sin hacer nada. Estaba sorprendida, naturalmente, luego de salir y llegar tarde, Panchy solía abusar de la chica, pero que se marchara así en silencio sin hacer nada, extraño totalmente a la chica._

 _Pues tenía un mal presentimiento y temía muchísimo lo que haría ahora aquella cruel mujer._

* * *

 _ **En el presente…**_

Videl estaba sentada en su hermoso sillón de terciopelo verde, observando la noche estrellada. Su habitación estaba a oscuras y no la había abandonado en ningún momento del día.

Después de que Yamcha se fue, sentía tanto odio que no lo podía controlar y temía tomar represalias con su padre, su pareja o algún sirviente.

Apagó en el cenicero su vigésimo cigarrillo y suspiro con furia. Once años y seguía en la misma situación con su amante. Once años y no podía hacer que el hombre que tanto amaba, dejara de pensar en aquella mujer que tanto dolor le causaba.

Había logrado alejarla dos veces, en el pasado, pero no pudo obtener lo que tanto anhelaba, pues Yamcha, apenas se enteró que la chica se había ido, salió corriendo a buscarla hasta el fin del mundo y había vuelto con la mujer en brazos y con una sonrisa de victoria.

La pelinegra apretó su puño con ira, no había funcionado aquel retorcido plan de hacerle creer a la madre de Bulma que aquel tipo la había violado, pues a pesar de que se la llevaron lejos, la maldita había vuelto un años después.

Luego, movió sus piezas, y convenció a la loca de Panchy para que la lleve lejos, tantos esfuerzos, tantas mentira y nada resultaba, Bulma siempre volvía y Yamcha se cegaba por ella.

Estaba harta, completamente frustrada, no podía entender qué demonios tenía la peliazul que ella no tuviera.

Era hermosa, joven, inteligente y con mucho dinero, podía darle lo mejor a aquel hombre y aún así, él siempre la prefería a ella y ya no le creía una sola palabra.

Venganza… dinero… ninguna de las excusas que decía el muchacho eran suficientes, estaba harta y ya no lo soportaba más.

Estaba completamente decidida, esta vez se desharía de Bulma para siempre, tal como lo había hecho años atrás… dos veces…

 _ **11 años atrás.**_

 _Videl abrió los ojos completamente molesta en su cama. Pues al despertar, giro su rostro y no vio aquel hombre que había llevado a la cama la noche anterior._

 _La fiesta había terminado y ella jamás se había dado cuenta, pues cuando vio a Yamcha, se sintió tan atraída que nada le importo._

 _Para su suerte, su amiga se había marchado y no había nadie que le importara, excepto aquel muchacho que acababa de conocer._

 _A pesar de que lo había convencido y seducido, el chico se había ido rápidamente apenas amaneció y ella no se había dado cuenta._

 _Se puso de pie y caminó hacia su baño. Como siempre estaba sola, era seguro que su padre se había ido detrás de algún mozo y la había dejado sola._

 _Tampoco le importaba mucho, pero sabía que si él no estaba y ella había desaparecido, la fiesta había sido muy aburrida y los invitados se habrían marchado sin la despedida de ningún anfitrión._

 _Encogió los hombros sin importarle en los más mínimo y comenzó a cepillar sus dientes._

 _Con una hermosa sonrisa, recordó aquellas manos suaves y dulces de el hombre que había estado en su cama horas atrás, el chico cuya virginidad se llevó y se entregó con total placer._

 _Estaba más que feliz, pero cierto era que algo le había perturbado, pues él chico le había confesado que solo iban a divertirse, pues él, tenía interés en otra persona._

 _No era tonta, sabía perfectamente que esa persona era Bulma, pero también sabía que él no tenía ninguna posibilidad con la peliazul, pues su madre era demasiado sobreprotectora y no permitiría que estuvieran juntos._

 _La pelinegra miró el espejo y frunció el ceño. Yamcha había sido su primer hombre y lo quería para ella, pero si Panchy aprobaba esa relación, ella perdería a ese chico para siempre._

 _Apretó su puño con odio, ese juguete debía ser de ella, y de nadie más. No podía ni quería compartirlo. Desde pequeña, le enseñaron que los juguetes de ellas, no se prestaban y si Bulma correspondía a Yamcha, ella perdería lo que ahora era suyo._

 _Escupió la crema dental en el lavado y miró con odio hacia el espejo. Yamcha ahora era suyo y ni Bulma ni nadie se lo quitaría, pero si su mejor amiga le correspondía, ella lo perdería y jamás aceptaría eso._

 _Salió del baño indignada y se sentó en la cama, apretó con odio las sábanas y suspiro. Sin embargo, un sonido la sacó de sus pensamiento._

 _Miró hacía su mesa de noche y vio su celular que sonaba despacio. Levantó el aparato y apretó en la pantalla el botón verde._

 _-Diga…_

 _-Videl… Soy Panchy Brief…_

 _-Señora Brief, como está?_

 _-Bien cariño… Dime como estuvo tu fiesta?_

 _-Increíble!. Gracias por dejar venir a Bulma!_

 _-Si… hablando de eso… Podríamos reunirnos en el club de golf?... Necesito hablar contigo…_

 _Videl frunció el ceño curiosa._

 _-Si, pero… paso algo?..._

 _-Estoy un poco preocupada por Bulma… anoche llegó con un extraño a casa… No se donde está su guardaespaldas… Temo que si no cuido a mi hija, lo echaré a la calle… Además, necesito que me cuentas algunas cosas…_

 _Videl sonrió perversamente cuando escuchó aquellas palabras._

 _-Nos vemos a las 3 de la tarde… hay cosas que quiero contarle…_

[…]

 _Videl entró con una falsa sonrisa a la cafetería del club privado. Era temprano y hacía calor, así que optó por ponerse un dulce y tierno vestido._

 _La noche anterior había perdido su virginidad y se sentía plena y llena de confianza, pero sabía que no era buena idea que la madre de Bulma se diera cuenta, por eso, optó por vestirse como una niña inocente._

 _Se acercó rápidamente al mesero y este le indico que la señora Brief la estaba esperando._

 _Allí se dirigió la morena cuando vio el rostro lleno de ojeras de la mujer. Demostraba desesperación y preocupación. Se sentó despacio frente a ella._

 _-Buenos días señora Brief… Está bien?…_

 _Panchy elevo la mirada y miró atenta a la joven que tenía en frente._

 _-Te has vuelto toda una mujer Videl… Si tu madre te viera, estaría muy decepcionada de ti…_

 _Videl arqueó una ceja y trató de sonar calmada._

 _-Por qué lo dice señora?..._

 _-No importa, no es importante. Necesito respuesta Videl y tu eres la única que puede dármelas…_

 _-Bueno, haré lo que pueda… dígame!_

 _Panchy bajó su taza de café negro y volvió a levantar la mirada._

 _-Que paso anoche?... Bulma llegó sola a casa y Yamcha le dijo que tenía un asunto familiar… importante… Se muy bien que es mentira, dado que su padre es mi mayordomo desde hace muchos años y nada malo paso… Quiero saber qué ocurrió?, dónde está ese niño?… Quiero saber por que un maldito degenerado llevo a mi hija a casa anoche en vez de su guardaespaldas!..._

 _Videl vio lo tensa que estaba la madre de Bulma. Se veía completamente desencajada y con un rostro lleno de odio._

 _Sonrió perversamente._

 _-Bueno, verá… Anoche Bulma estaba muy extraña… Usted sabe que yo la quiero mucho, es mi mejor amiga… Pero cuando la fiesta terminó, ella espero que Yamcha fuera al baño y simplemente desapareció… Yamcha estaba muy preocupado, pero yo le dije que Bulma quizás salió un rato, que se quedara y espere si volvía, entonces él me hizo caso… Él nunca envió ningún mensaje a Bulma, ella simplemente se fue con un señor…_

 _La mujer rubia apretó con fuerza su puño. Se notaba el rostro blanco como el papel. Parecía que tendría un ataque._

 _-No puede ser… mi Bulma jamás haría eso…_

 _-Mire señora, yo quiero a Bulma, pero la respeto a usted, dado que era una íntima amiga de mi madre… Yo jamás le mentiría. Yamcha se quedó a esperarla hasta que se hizo de día, él nunca durmió o descanso… Ella simplemente se fue y nunca regresó… Creo que ese tipo.. el fotógrafo, no sé su nombre, le dio de beber alcohol y luego se la llevó…_

 _La señora Brief comenzó a llorar con resentimiento y levantó la mirada furiosa._

 _-Ese maldito violó a mi hija… No hay dudas de eso… Ella jamás accedería a hacer esa cosas… Mi princesa fue engañada, alcoholizada y violada…_

 _Videl se sorprendió ante esa confesión._

 _-Violada?... Por qué cree que la violaron?..._

 _-Bulma es alérgica a toda cosa que tenga látex… Como los condones por ejemplo… y anoche al regresar a casa… Maldición, anoche estaba con una severa irritación en sus manos… Ese tipo le hizo algo sucio a mi niña… Él la profano y pagará caro…_

 _Videl sonrió al ver su hermosa oportunidad._

 _-Bueno, quizás sea cierto… Ese hombre estuvo toda la noche tras Bulma… Ella es tan inocente e ingenua… Quizás le hizo caso sin querer y él se aprovechó… Señora Brief, Bulma es una niña sin malicia, es obvio que le hicieron algo… yo que usted la subo al primer avión y la llevó lejos…_

 _-Llevármela?... Tu crees que eso sería bueno?..._

 _-Señora Brief, si Bulma fue violada, el trauma será devastador… Debe llevarla al médico y confirmar el diagnóstico… Pero si el tipo no lo hizo... ese hombre quizás planee hacerlo alguna vez… Mire si se obsesionó con Bulma?... Él querrá atacarla en algún momento, no podrá salvarla por siempre... si la lleva lejos, podrá cuidarla de ese depredador… Pero, si Bulma pasó por eso, debe estar muy traumada... hasta quizás esté bloqueada y no recuerde las cosas… Debe llevarla por un tiempo… ustedes dos solas…_

 _Videl sonrió al ver que la mujer de 36 años lloraba con odio y asentía con dedicación. Sin duda había ganado una batalla y había provocado, una espantosa y dolorosa situación…_

* * *

 _ **En el presente.**_

Si bien había tardado horas en poder dormirse, Bulma sintió que finalmente el sueño le había ganado.

Allí, sentada, completamente incómoda en el suelo, logró sentir su cuerpo pesado y cerró los ojos finalmente.

Sin embargo, el descanso fue efímero y abrió sus ojos de repente al sentir agua fría que empapaba su rostro.

Se despertó sobresaltada completamente y miró rápidamente a todos los lugares. Estaba apunto de gritar, cuando se dio cuenta que frente a ella, estaba aquel ser que la atormentaba hasta en los sueños.

-Vegeta…

El hombre sonrió con maldad al verla toda mojada.

-Esto no es un hotel de lujo!... Despierta ya!... Cariño, hoy es el gran día!... hoy comienza tu condena!

Bulma miró el suelo con dolor, hoy sería el primer día de tantos a los cuales sería sometida, humillada y maltratada.

Respiro profundamente y resignó su vida, una vez más.

-Ponte de pie!... Es hora de comenzar tu rutina!

La joven trató de levantarse, pero fue inútil, dado que tenía una mano atada al respaldo de la cama.

Vegeta rodó los ojos al ver que la chica se caía y sin previo aviso la tomó del brazo. Sacó una pequeña llave del bolsillo y abrió las esposas que apresaban a la chica.

-Eres tan inútil... no puedes hacer nada bien!... -Vegeta paró completamente a la chica, mientras esta miraba el suelo en silencio. -Bien, ya sabes las reglas, ahora vamos directo al baño!... Te vas a bañar y te cambiaras. Te portaras bien, porque tengo justo la picana eléctrica en mi cinturón y no sabes las ganas que tengo de ver como te fríes en el agua…

Bulma tragó nerviosa y sin decir una palabra, asintió obediente con la cabeza. Miró hacía la cama y vio su "uniforme" limpio y ordenado, una diminuta braga de encaje de color rosa y una cinta de color negro.

Vegeta sonrió cuando se dio cuenta lo que la chica veía.

-Me tomé la libertad de comprar la ropa interior que a mi me gusta… es lo único que usaras… Los sostenes tienen aros de acero y tu eres demasiado inteligente… No dejaré una potencial arma o llave improvisada de escape a tu merced… Así que, de ahora en adelante, no usarás más sostén, solo las bragas que yo te daré… -Vegeta empujo a la chica para que tome la ropa. -Vamos, es hora de tu baño frío… pero antes, como es costumbre de las cárceles… debo revisarte…

Bulma giró su cabeza y abrió los ojos asustada.

-A que te refieres con revisarme?...

Vegeta sonrió.

-Tu que crees?... Es el protocolo presidiario.. Antes de ir a las duchas, hay que revisar que no tengas armas o algo que pueda lastimar a alguien…

Bulma miró confundida a Vegeta y levantó una ceja.

-Un arma?... pero si estuve toda la noche atada, como podría tener un arma?... Además, a quién voy a lastimar?, si solo estas tu y tienes esa cosa que electrocuta?... Sabes, soy un poco ingenua a veces, pero no estúpida!

Vegeta sonrió aún más.

-Cállate!... El protocolo es el protocolo y no se cambiara por ti… Vamos a la cocina, primero te inspeccionare en la mesa y luego a la ducha, toma tu ropa y camina!

Bulma no comprendió nada, Vegeta se comportaba como un loco a veces. De verdad la asustaba, pero no dijo nada por miedo. Tomó su ropa despacio y se dejó arrastrar hacia el exterior de la habitación.

Ambos fuera del cuarto, Vegeta se giró y enfrentó a la hermosa mujer que tenía enfrente.

Tomó sus brazos y despacio y saboreando el momento, deslizó su camiseta hacia arriba, que estaba húmeda por el agua que le había tirado encima antes y se la quitó, dejándola caer al suelo.

Observó su hermoso cuerpo detenidamente, a pesar de estar lleno de cicatrices, era hermoso. Suave, delicado, blanco como la nieve, sin duda era una obra maestra.

Vegeta no pudo evitar relamer sus labios, de verdad la falta de sexo le estaba afectando más de lo que pensó, pues esa mujer era un demonio y él debía ser fuerte, no podía dejarse llevar por sus instintos masculinos.

Sacudió su cabeza de golpe, se auto reprendió y trató de calmarse. Pero algo llamó completamente su atención.

Levantó la mirada y miró directamente el rostro de la peliazul. Este estaba tranquilo y no demostraba nervios o alguna tensión como en el día anterior.

Vegeta no pudo evitar ponerse un poco incómodo.

-Estas tranquila…

Bulma giro la mirada y miró los ojos negros de Vegeta.

-Como?...

-Ya no te pones mal si te veo desnuda?...

-Tengo otra opción?... Por más que me queje o diga algo, vas hacer lo que quieras. Además, estoy cumpliendo con mi condena, si me resisto, seré castigada… pero lo más importante, jamás deje que nadie viera mis cicatrices por miedo a dar asco… Pero tu estas lleno de ellas también, no crees que soy repugnante, así que… Estaré bien…

Vegeta tomó de la mano a Bulma despacio y con delicadeza la giro para dejarla de espaldas a él.

-Siempre admire lo inteligente que eras… Es verdad, no me dan asco tus cicatrices… Eres sabia al no querer resistirte… Sin embargo, no tendré compasión de ti por nada…

Vegeta apretó con fuerza las manos de la chica y de un solo empujón, la recostó sobre la mesa de la cocina, abrió despacio sus piernas y comenzó a tocarla de una forma muy pervertida.

Bulma, que ya presintió lo que venía y conociendo los cambios de humor del hombre, cerró los ojos en silencio y se dejó revisar sin decir una palabra. Lo sabía, no era tonta, de nada servía resistirse y menos a las enormes manos de Vegeta.

Hoy era el gran día y ella ya lo sabía…

* * *

Yamcha subió al auto y con odio azoto la puerta. Había ido hasta el bar en el que su novia había estado, pero nadie le dio una respuesta coherente, es más, más de un empleado, ni siquiera sabía que Bulma Brief había visitado el lugar.

Creyó que sería buena idea inspeccionar la zona, ver las calles o los callejones cercanos, pero nada extraño o relevante pudo ver.

Finalmente, luego de ver que los dueños del bar, no sabían nada al respecto, se resignó a obedecer a su primo e ir a la casa a esperar alguna llamada.

Sin embargo, no pudo encender el motor del auto, y sintió su cuerpo temblar. Los nervios lo estaban matando, su corazón le ardía y no podía dejar de pensar en cosas espantosas que le podían pasar a su novia.

Trato de relajarse y rápidamente tomó su teléfono. Realmente había sido muy tonto, estaba tan desesperado, que no pensó bien las cosas.

Abrió la tapa de su móvil y buscó con dedicación y tranquilo en la agenda de sus contactos, cuando el nombre que deseaba se hizo visible, apretó el botón verde rápidamente. Espero en silencio, hasta que una voz femenina respondió.

-Si?...

-Lunch!.. soy yo, Yamcha…

-Ah, hola!, como estas?...

-Bien… Lunch, puedo preguntarte algo?...

-Si, por supuesto. Qué ocurre?

-Dime una cosa… A qué hora regresaste tú del bar anoche?

-Bueno… Videl y yo nos quedamos un poco más, y salimos del lugar como a las 7…. Después de eso…

-Yamcha interrumpió el relato abruptamente.

-Lunch… A que hora se fue Bulma?...

-Bulma?... Bueno, ella se fue a las 4 de la mañana con el taxi… Luego le pedimos que vaya por nosotras, pero nunca regreso, tuvimos que llamar a otro…

-Si, eso me dijo Videl…

-Oye… paso algo?, por qué la pregunta?

-Lunch… Bulma no regreso aún a casa y estoy un poco preocupado…

-Como que no regreso?... Pero si se fue temprano…

-Lo se, Videl me lo dijo hoy… allí me di cuanta que algo andaba mal… Lunch, hable con mi primo Yuma…

-Con Yuma?... Tan grave es?... Yamcha, me asustas!

-Mira, no se si es grave o es otra escena de Bulma… En el cementerio no está, ya pase por los lugares solitarios que frecuenta… No pude encontrarla y ya estoy demasiado preocupado, así que necesito que me ayudes… Recuerdas algo de anoche?, algo extraño, o alguna actitud fuera de lo común?...

La voz de la chica se sintió pensativa.

-Mira, realmente no hubo nada extraño…

-Por favor dime todo lo que pasó…

-Pues, salimos de la casa, tomamos el taxi, llegamos al bar… Bebimos unas copas… Bulma no, tu sabes como es… Bailamos con Videl y se hicieron las 4… Bulma dijo que el taxi la esperaba y se marchó. Nosotras nos quedamos y le pedimos que reserve el servicio para nosotras, pero al salir, el auto no estaba y tuvimos que pedir otro.

-Bien… es lo mismo que dijo Videl… Recuerdas algo del taxi?

-No, nada extraño. Un conductor común y callado. Muy serio. Nos llevó puntual y se fue. Luego a la mañana vino otro y…

-Espera… Espera… Otro conductor?...

-Si, el que nosotras pedimos no estaba, creímos que Bulma quizás lo olvido.. pedimos otro…

-Eso no tiene sentido. Bulma jamás olvidaría una cosa así y tengo entendido que las agencias de taxi siempre envían al mismo conductor para no hacerle perder el negocio… como es posible que envíen otro?.. Estás segura?

-Pues claro, completamente segura…

-Mira, no te ofendas, pero estabas ebria, quizás te confundes…

-No bobo… estoy segura!

-Dime por que?...

-Pues porque el conductor que nos llevó era hombre y la que nos trajo era mujer!... No tengo ninguna duda de eso…

Yamcha bajó la mirada pensativo. Nada de eso tenía ningún sentido. Apretó su puño con odio y volvió a hablar.

-Lunch, tienes el número de la agencia de taxi?... Necesito llamar y preguntar algunas cosas…

-Pues, no lo tengo porque Videl lo reservo… pero si conozco la dirección ya que es un agencia popular. Tienes para anotar?

Yamcha tomó rápidamente un bolígrafo de su bolsillo y en su mano, anotó la dirección que Lunch le daba.

Colgó un poco calmado. Sin duda, iría a la agencia de taxi y exigiría el nombre de todos los conductores, pues si algo le había pasado a Bulma, quizás el taxista lo sabía.

Encendió el motor del auto y aceleró lo más rápido que podía, pues él lugar no se encontraba tan alejado como pensó.

Estaba decidido, en aquel lugar le darían una respuesta y si había algo que llamara la atención, podría obtener alguna pista y si no era así, no le quedaría otra opción que espera las noticias de su primo.

Pero de algo estaba seguro, no dejaría de buscar jamás a Bulma y si debía hacer pública la noticia, lo haría sin pensar.

Él jamás volvería a pasar por todo ese sufrimiento de nuevo, él había jurado proteger a esa mujer con su vida.

Él siempre la cuidaría y ella sería salvada siempre, hoy no sería el día en que él la pierda, ni hoy ni nunca…

 _Continuará..._


	9. Capítulo 8: Tocando tu piel

_**Capítulo 8: Tocando tu piel.**_

 **Hola hola!... bueno, sorpresa!... a fin de compensar mi desaparición y como estoy en casa porque ayer tuve un accidente (me corte el dedo y me cocieron, por eso no fui a trabajar y estoy en casa)... Les traigo un cap más de esta historia!**  
 **No puedo decir que actualizare pronto, pero trabajé muy duro para tener estos dos capítulos listos y así compensar mi ausencia.**  
 **Este capítulo lo escribí con la lluvia golpeando mi ventana, realmente muy inspirador, así que espero que les guste.**  
 **Quizás sea un poco tenso, pero espero que le den mucho amor!**

 **Bien, prometo que este fin de semana y con el dedo todo vendado, me pondré a trabajar un poco con "Que paso ayer?", ya que hace mucho que no actualizo esa historia.**  
 **Bien, muchas gracias por leer y estar ahí como siempre.**  
 **No me abandonan aunque sea super torpe y un imán para los golpes, enfermedades y otras cuestiones, jajaja.**

 **Besos, las quiero muchísimo!**

 **#TIALuxia 3**

* * *

Bulma se recostó sobre la mesa, mientras esperaba las acciones perversa de su captor. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y trató de pensar en otras cosas ajenas a la situación.  
Ese era un ejercicio conocido por ella, el de dejar ir su mente para no pensar en lo que le estaban haciendo.  
Era simple y efectivo, nunca fallaba.  
"En una cónica, la cuerda focal perpendicular al eje es igual al lado recto correspondiente a este… Para la parábola los antiguos griegos definían al punto, que desde Kepler llamamos foco, como el punto situado en el eje a una distancia del vértice de la parábola igual a la cuarta parte del lado recto…."  
Bulma abrió sus ojos sorprendida, su juego no estaba funcionando, sus mente no se concentraba y no podía entender porque…  
Se giró despacio y vio a Vegeta parado detrás de ella sin hacer nada. El hombre solo la miraba, pero no lo hacía con perversidad ni lujuria.  
Era como si el moreno estuviera analizando el cuerpo desnudo y expuesto de la chica.  
Bulma lo observa atenta, sabía que en cualquier momento comenzaría la perversión, giró la cabeza de nuevo y trató de volver a enfocar su mente.

"Alternativamente, podemos considerar al eje de la parábola como una cuerda focal, entonces por la entrada anterior FL= 2 AF, puesto que 2 es media armónica de 1 es INFINITO, y por la definición de parábola AR =FL2 /AF= (2AF)2 / AF= 4AF= 2 FL ..."

Bulma se volvió a girar, pues algo estaba pasando. Vegeta seguía parado, mirándola atentamente sin moverse, la estaba volviendo loca.  
El hecho de saber que le haría algo y no hacerlo, la ponía peor que cuando sentía las grandes manos del hombre.  
Apoyó los codos en la mesa y lo miró con odio.  
-Que pasa?... que estas esperando?...  
Vegeta sonrió con perversidad.  
-Estas impaciente?... Quieres que te toque?...  
Bulma apretó sus dientes, el maldito la manipulaba, la volvía loca. Trató de enfocarse.  
-No… pero duele estar en esta posición. La mesa es fría y mis hombros se entumecen…. Si me vas a "revisar", podrías hacerlo de una vez…  
Vegeta dejó escapar un pequeña carcajada. Le encantaba ver a la mujer desesperada.  
Había planeado hacerla sufrir, pero sabía que la niña era fuerte. No sería fácil, pero de algo estaba seguro, como toda genio, no le gustaba la incertidumbre y él haría cualquier cosa para que ella viva en una todo el tiempo.  
Tomó una silla, la puso detrás de la mujer y se sentó despacio. Suspiro y sin dejar de sonreír, cruzó los brazos.  
-Tranquila… te tocaré… pero estoy analizando sobre ello… Debes ser paciente…  
Vegeta no negaba que la situación era extraña. La mujer estaba completamente desnuda, recostada sobre la mesa, en una posición muy sexy y sugestiva.  
Él observaba tranquilo, pero realmente en su interior no lo estaba. Si bien estaba ganando la partida, su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando.  
Reaccionaba con solo mirarla tan fijamente. Y su imaginación volaba como un rayo. Sería tan fácil levantarse, bajarse los pantalones y penetrarla con fuerza.  
Pero eso no era lo que él buscaba. Él quería lastimarla lentamente y psicológicamente, pero sentía que era ella la que lo estaba provocando a él.  
Suspiro con odio. No entendía qué le ocurría, se suponía que había planeado todo eso con detalle y ahora… ahora la tenía así y no podía proceder.  
Cerró los ojos y tragó con fuerza, debía cumplir con su venganza como sea…  
Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, se puso de pie. Sonrió al verla sobresaltarse en silencio.  
Con mucha malicia se acercó al cuerpo hermoso de la joven y levantó su mano derecha, comenzando así su exploración.  
Despacio posó sus dedos por la espalda, no sabía porque lo estaba haciendo tan lento, pero le gustaba hacerlo.  
Lentamente se recostó sobre la espalda de la joven, suave, para no aplastarla, pero sí para sentir con su pecho la piel de ella, mientras con su nariz, sentía profundamente el aroma que la mujer dejaba salir naturalmente.  
Bajó una mano y abrió despacio sus piernas, quería ser perverso, pero más allá de ese deseo, lo único que conseguía era excitarse y ser más cauto con la mujer.  
Él no se sentía para nada cómodo con aquel suave acto. Estaba mal, completamente.  
Se suponía que debía ser grosero, pervertido. Examinar a Bulma era algo que había esperado desde hace mucho tiempo, sin embargo, no podía hacerlo de la forma vulgar que había planeado.  
Sin querer, estaba disfrutando tocar su piel, sentir esa suave y delicada textura en las yemas de sus dedos. Sentirla fría y caliente, fuerte y débil, sin duda era algo extraño.  
Quizás el hecho de que la mujer no se resistiera a su tacto, lo hacía sentir vulnerable. Eso era extraño, un hombre como él, que estuvo en prisión, simplemente sus manos eran ásperas, con durezas en los dedos.  
Bruto, salvaje, sucio. Que una mujer así, como ella, suave, delicada, se deje tocar por esas manos, era demasiado extraño.  
Vegeta se irguió un poco, apoyó una mano sobre la mesa y con la otra se decidió a hacer algo brusco.  
Miró detenidamente a Bulma, que seguía en silencio, sumisa y quieta, quería hacerla gritar, humillarla, pero no lo podía lograr, más bien, él era el que estaba demasiado excitado y se estaba notando muchísimo.  
Si seguía con aquel plan, sería vencido y las ganas de hacerla suya, quedarían muy expuestas.  
Se paró finalmente y la tomó de la cintura, haciendo que se ponga totalmente de pie. Dejó su mirada fija en su cuello y como un acto involuntario, paso su nariz por el lugar, aspirando aquel aroma tan rico que sentía desde que la tenía en brazos.  
El hombre la tomaba despacio de la cintura, mientras la otra mano continuaba con su exploración.  
Por supuesto no se privó de tocar sus senos, pero no como el día anterior, brusco y grosero. La estaba sintiendo más suave, más profundo, rozaba lento y se estremecía cuando la sentía temblar.  
Quito su mano de allí, era muy peligroso, continuó con el contorno del torso viajando por la hermosa y marcada cintura, hasta llegar a su ombligo.  
La pequeña marca de nacimiento era demasiado encantadora, como si fuera de mentira.  
La dejó atrás, cuando siguió bajando, quería tocarla más, pero sabía que eso no sería una tortura para ella, si no para él.  
Se desvió por completo de la zona de peligro y bajó por sus muslos, sintió la falta de bellos por completo y una piel virgen y de textura muy suave.  
Volvió a recostar a la mujer en la mesa con suma sutileza. Ella era una pieza de cristal que se rompería si utilizaba demasiada fuerza. Se deleito con sus rodillas. Parecía una muñeca, estas no tenían arrugas.  
Se puso de rodillas suavemente sobre el suelo, sin querer sintió una punzada extraña en su pecho, pues las piernas de la chica eran más hermosas de lo que imagino.  
Nada de esto pudo notar el día anterior, ya que estaba concentrado más en humillarla, que disfrutar este tacto.  
El día de hoy era distinto, jamás imaginó que disfrutaría tanto sentir tanta belleza en sus manos.  
Y para colmo, esa belleza se dejaba sentir sin decir nada. Jamás pensó que algo así podía pasar, ni siquiera en algunos de sus sueños más traidores, porque sin duda, aquel acto, era una escena de traición.  
Esa mujer era la culpable de todos sus males y él la estaba sintiendo muy profundamente.  
Trató de evitar ese pensamiento, su trabajo estaba siendo bueno, no debía sentirse culpable, sólo debía humillarla y nada más, ese siempre fue el plan.  
Acercó su rostro a las piernas níveas de la mujer y con total sutileza, rozó su lengua caliente por su contorno, saboreando aquel sabor dulce y complaciente.  
Sintió su miembro a punto de estallar, este reclamaba lo que sus manos estaban probando, pero él no lo dejaría vencer, no era el momento.  
Se puso de pie y como un depredador, abrió la boca y sin pensar en sus acciones, clavó sus colmillos duros sobre uno de los glúteos de la chica.  
Sintió cómo el cuerpo femenino se sobresaltaba ante aquel acto, pero seguía sin decir nada. Estaba llegando al límite sin duda.  
Se puso derecho y se posó entre las piernas abiertas de la diosa de cabello azul, aquella musa que inspira los deseos más lujuriosos que la mente humana podía pedir.  
Estaba perdiendo, pues veía su virilidad palpitante, causante, hiriente, dolorosa. Reclamaba a esa hembra, la quería para él y no se dejaría vencer ante una estúpida venganza.  
Lleno de odio, lujuria y vergüenza, noto como un líquido caliente lo abandonaba y se asomaba por la pierna derecha, caía lentamente, notando lo pegajoso y humillado que estaba.  
No podía resistir más, esa piel era demasiado hermosa, era cautivante, peligrosa, un pecado natural.  
Sentía su respiración salir ronca de sus pulmones, mientras notaba como sus manos continuaban tocando aquella sedosa textura.  
Quería detenerlas, apartarlas, romperlas, pero su cuerpo no obedecía, ellas simplemente estaban actuando según su cuerpo se lo pedía.  
Eran ajenas a él, a su voluntad, pues seguían contornando aquel maravilloso cuerpo sin pudor alguno y para peor, lo hacían suave, despacio, llenas de deseo, de dolor.  
De repente sintió su mano derecha escaparse de su cordura, desapareció en la esquina curva de la cintura y sin pedir permiso al portador, se escondió en un hermoso y caliente hueco.  
Vegeta observó a la mujer que se movía despacio, con cadencia, sutil, con inocencia, como una princesa que nadie toca.  
Observó atento cuando la mujer giró su rostro y apoyo aquella rosada mejilla sobre la mesa, notó sus ojos, su boca, era como un hechizo fugaz y demoledor.  
Sintió estremecer su espalda cuando aquella insolente extremidad, busco y encontró aquel lugar pequeño que sin duda lo llevaría a la gloria.  
Intentó detenerlo, apresarlo, oponerse, pero aquella atrevida pinza llena de locura no estaba sola, tenía una compañera que la siguió y juntas, comenzaron a acariciar aquel punto donde el placer se sentía infinito.  
Estaba mal, era prohibido, no debía ser sutil en aquella zona, pues era más que evidente que a la mujer no le molestaba aquel dulce tacto.  
Pues él quería y debía ser malo y esas manos, tocando tan profundo, tan suave, estaban yendo en contra del mandato de su destino.  
Intentó luchar, pero estas jamás le respondieron. Al verse vencido, dejó que aquellas gruesas manos siguieran con su misión, quizás se cansarían, pero no lo hacía, eran insaciables, seguían y seguían acariciando, dejando ver lo mal que estaba su cuerpo, tan doloroso, tan necesitado.  
Y peor aún, no había respuesta negativa de la mujer, de aquel ángel puro que estaba siendo profanado por el demonio, por las manos del demonio.  
Él ya no podía detenerlas y cedió ante su exploración. No lo resistía, su miembro estallaba sin piedad, mojando su cuerpo, su piel, su dignidad.  
Dejando notar el deseo acumulado y la necesidad de esparcirse completamente en esa piel. Se sentía su prisionero, reventado totalmente en el deseo. Él se había convertido en su presa, lo podía sentir a cada segundo que pasaba.  
Mostrando su debilidad y lo fácil que era dominarlo. Levantó la mirada y vio que aquella suave ninfa seguía moviéndose despacio, pero no decía nada.  
Bajó la mirada y noto como toda su esencia era regada por sus piernas sin ningún pudor y así finalmente, logró obtener nuevamente el control en sus manos.  
Con suavidad, quito sus dedos gruesos del aquel lugar cálido y los vio mojados, completamente húmedos, con secuelas del deseo, anunciándole que aquel interior suave y hostil, necesitaba ser consolado.  
Su rostro se prendió fuego, mientras su respiración se ponía frenética. Su pecho ardía y sentía que el sudor lo estaba empapando.  
Quería más, pedía más y él estaba desesperado, él quería reemplazar a sus insolentes dedos, quería sentir aquel dulce y suave punto, en donde añoraba descansar su descendencia, en donde el fruto de su semilla pudiera dormir.  
Necesitaba probar lo que sus manos probaron, deseaba entrar en ella y comprobar la gloria.  
El hombre volvió a levantar su extremidad derecha y pasó aquel espeso líquido por la espalda de esa hembra, él aroma lo volvía loco, al punto de despertar nuevamente aquel ser que le exigía reemplazarlas.  
Apretó sus puños con odio, no quería hacerlo, pero su fuerza de voluntad estaba perdiendo la guerra totalmente.  
Sin embargo, levantó la mirada sorprendido, al ver a la mujer girar su cabeza de nuevo, con el rostro hecho cenizas y con la mirada penetrante.  
Abriendo la boca lujuriosa, dejando caer un hilo de saliva caliente y apretó con fuerza los puños excitada.  
-Vegeta…  
El hombre no escuchaba, estaba demasiado obnubilado viendo como aquel ángel reaccionaba a sus caricias, aquellas que él no quería darle.  
-Vegeta… Toca mi piel...  
Ella lo llamaba, lo reclamaba, sin embargo, sus oídos estaban perdidos, demostrándole que era débil, que era el canto de la sirena más hermosa que le pedía amor, piedad…  
Y él quería ceder, quería amarla, perdonarla, penetrarla. Olvidar el dolor, confiar en ella.  
-Vegeta!...  
El hombre abrió los ojos de repente y siento su pecho temblar con dolor.  
Bulma lo observaba curiosa y sin entender nada. Giró la cabeza y estaba sentado, completamente quieto con los brazos cruzados.  
Miró de reojo su pantalón, todo mojado, dejando ver lo patético que era, que con solo su imaginación, hizo cosas humillantes, pero para él... no para ella…  
-Vegeta… Puedes decirme algo?... Llevas diez minutos en silencio…  
El hombre mordió la parte interna de su boca, sintiendo el sabor a hierro que la herida provocaba.  
-Fue un sueño…  
-Como?...  
Bulma levantó una ceja sin entender absolutamente nada. No podía comprender lo que decía su captor, pero sabía que no debía ser nada bueno, nada de él, era bueno.  
Se irguió completamente y despacio se dio la vuelta. No sabía qué hacer o decir, simplemente no podía comprender los cambios terribles de humor de aquel ser humano.  
Vegeta levantó la mirada y cerró con fuerza sus piernas. Lo último que quería en la vida, era que aquella bruja se diera cuenta lo mucho que provocaba en él, sin siquiera tocarlo.  
Se puso de pie con odio, la tomo bruscamente del brazo y sin previo aviso, la arrastró hacia el baño.  
Ahora si la peliazul no entendía nada, pero como siempre, caminó en silencio. Era estúpido resistirse.  
Vegeta abrió la puerta, entró con odio al cuarto. Corrió la cortina y abrió él agua fría rápidamente.  
Sin dudar ni un minuto más, metió el cuerpo desnudo de Bulma y vio la expresión de dolor de la chica, cuando el líquido congelado tocó su hermoso cuerpo.  
Era su culpa, todo era culpa de esa mujer. Era despreciable y si antes la odiaba, ahora lo hacía mucho más.  
Se dio la vuelta, y salió rápidamente del baño, cerrando la puerta tras él y bajando la mirada, notando como su cuerpo había reaccionado por un simple sueño, un sueño despierto y humillante.  
Algo que jamás podría volver a repetirse, pues sin duda, ver a Bulma desnuda, provocaba cosas horrendas en él. Pero verla desnuda y relajada, fue sin duda un arma mortal para su inconsciente.  
Levantó su mano derecha y la miró atento. Sintió su aroma, aquel que había imaginado y con odio apretó el puño.  
Estaba más que furioso, sin duda, la piel de Bulma, era todo un peligro…

* * *

Yamcha miró su reloj, este le marcaba las 6 am. Sin duda, había pasado toda la noche despierto, buscando pistas sobre Bulma.  
Después de cortar la llamada con Lunch, había ido a su casa rápidamente para buscar algunas cosas y asegurarse que nadie haya llamado pidiendo dinero por su novia.  
Se había dado una ducha rápidamente y había salido nuevamente, pues sintió su cuerpo estresado y no quería desplomarse ante el cansancio.  
Frenó despacio y estacionó en la vereda de aquel lugar, cuyo entrada, le podía indicar alguna pista de donde estaba su mujer.  
Bajó rápidamente mientras sentía los primeros rayos del sol asomarse y caminó rápidamente hacia allí.  
Este tenía una persiana banca, pero la puerta sostenía un letrero que le decía que estaba abierto.  
Tomó el picaporte y abrió tranquilo la puerta de vidrio. Miró el interior del lugar y noto un espacio pequeño.  
Cuatro paredes marrones, una tenía un escritorio, donde una joven mujer de cabello rosa bebía café y sonriera.  
En otro un sillón con dos hombre que observaban una tele pequeña y en la pared de la izquierda, una puerta con un pequeño letrero de un sanitario.  
Ignorando los detalles, se acercó despacio hacia la chica y trató de hablar lo mas calmado posible.  
-Bueno días. Estoy buscando el encargado de la agencia.  
La chica sonrió tranquila y asintió.  
-Mi tío no está en este momento, pero puede hablar conmigo si lo desea.  
La chica sonrió coqueta mientras apoyaba su mano en su mentón. Yamcha suspiro y habló despacio.  
-Bueno, me presento. Me llamo Yamcha y estoy buscando a una persona…. Es una mujer, de cabello azul. Ella salió ayer a un bar y no regresó a su casa.  
La chica lo miró curiosa y sonrió.  
-Se te escapo la yegua?... ja ja ja  
Yamcha levantó una ceja enojado y trató de no sonar grosero.  
-Esto es importante… Mi novia tomó un taxi de esta agencia. Necesito saber los nombres de los conductores de anoche, es urgente!  
La chica volvió a sonreír y bajó su mano.  
-Mira… Yamcha… No se que pretendes ni que insinúas, pero no dejaré que difames nuestra empresa… Si estás pensando lo que creo, eres un insolente!... Aquí los chóferes son hombres decentes!... Jamás contrataríamos a nadie extraño. Si tu novia te dejó, no busques excrementos en todas partes!...  
El joven de cabello negro apretó su puño con ira mientras dejaba caer con violencia sobre el escritorio su odio.  
-Mira niña estúpida!... Mi novia desapareció!... Yo no digo que algún chófer le haya hecho algo, pero quizás vio o tiene alguna información, si estas tan a la defensiva, es porque algo malo hay aquí… Podemos buscar a mi primo que es detective de la policía para que investigue… qué dices?...  
La chica se puso pálida y con rapidez se levantó de su silla. Miró a los hombres sentados que la miraban y observaban la puerta para poder escapar.  
La pelirosa suspiro.  
-Mira, no quiero problemas… Mi tío no está… Él es el dueño y el que sabe los nombres de todos los chóferes… No es necesario que la policía intervenga…  
-Llámalo o pediré una orden de allanamiento…  
-Mira, no te daré más vueltas… No tengo idea de quien trabajó anoche, porque no tomé nota de los chóferes… Aquí es simple, viene un conductor, se ofrece para un viaje y se lo damos, pero no trabajan aquí oficialmente…  
-COMO?...Acaso esta agencia es clandestina?... Como no piden los datos de los conductores!?... Y si son asesinos, violadores o algo así?... Están locos?  
La chica levantó las manos y trató de calmar a Yamcha.  
-Mira, los hombres que vienen aquí, vienen porque no tienen empleo y solo tienen un trasporte, nunca paso nada malo y mi tío hace esto desde hace diez años… Siempre tratamos de que las personas sean buenas y honestas, le pedimos el %30 del dinero y evitamos al fisco… No es para tanto.. de verdad, aquí los hombres son decentes…  
Yamcha puso su mano en el rostro, furioso.  
-Mira, estoy apunto de explotar… Mi novia ayer tomó un taxi y no volvió a casa, luego enviaron otro… Necesito saber quién era el conductor… Si no me das algo, te juro que traeré a mi primo y cerraré este maldito lugar!... Tu tío irá a prisión por años!  
La chica abrió los ojos asustada y camino hacía Yamcha.  
-No por favor!... Mi tío no puede volver a prisión!... Él no es malo, solo ayuda a su amigos… Está bien, mira, nosotros no pedimos nombres o antecedentes ni nada, pero tomamos fotografías de los autos por las dudas… -La chica caminó hacia su escritorio, abrió un cajón y sacó algunas fotos del interior. -Mira, estos cuatro autos, trabajaron anoche… Te daré las fotos, pero promete no llamar a la policía!...  
El joven tomó rápidamente las fotos y las miro atento. Eran autos comunes, que no mostraban nada extraño, pero observo que todos mostraban las patentes. Sabía que sería suficiente para Yuma rastrear los vehículos con esa información.  
-Bien, me las llevare a todas, las estudiaré y haré mis investigaciones… No diré nada, pero más les vale que el taxista no tenga nada que ver con la desaparición de mi novia… porque te juro que cerrar, es lo último que les pasara….  
Yamcha se giró con odio hacía la salida, dejando a una chica muy asustada y a dos hombres que nunca dijeron absolutamente nada ante la escena que se había presentado.

[…]

El joven de cabello negro azotó la puerta del auto completamente furioso. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Cada vez estaba más desesperado, su cabeza giraba y sentía una necesidad de llorar espantosa.  
Apretó con odio el volante y cerró los ojos con dolor. Todo era su culpa, no debía haber dejado sola a Bulma, él debía haber ido al bar con ella, así la podría proteger, pero no…  
El miedo que le causaba estar con Bulma y Videl al mismo tiempo, era muy grande, ya que sabía muy bien lo que la pelinegra podía hacer.  
Simplemente no quería pasar por eso y por culpa de su cobardía, había dejado indefensa a la mujer que amaba.  
Dejó caer una lágrima llena de odio, todo era culpa de Videl y de su estúpida obsesión, si tan solo no hubiera accedido esa noche a acostarse con ella, hoy la historia sería un poco diferente.  
Todo era su culpa, desde el principio hasta el final. Incluso la muerte de su propio padre….

 _ **11 años atrás…**_

 _Los ojos negros y profundos se abrieron rápidamente al notar el techo desconocido que estaba divisando._  
 _Despacio, giró su cabeza y vio una suave espalda desnuda que sostenía con fuerza su brazo._  
 _Con sumo sigilo, levantó su cuerpo y con mucho cuidado, fue retirando la parte de su cuerpo capturada._  
 _Viéndose libre, se levantó de aquella cama y rápidamente tomó su ropa y sus cosas, y se dispuso a abandonar aquel sitio, pues después de la noche salvaje que había tenido con la hija del gran campeón mundial, lo único que quería era escapar de ese lugar, ya que una sola cosa tenía en su mente._

 _"Bulma…"_

 _La hermosa peliazul, la mujer que amaba y ahora lo sabía. Jamás creyó que descubriría tremendo sentimiento, estando con otra mujer, pero lo había hecho._  
 _Sin darse cuenta, mientras penetraba a aquella niña de ojos celestes, el rostro de Bulma se había hecho presente, demostrándole que era su piel la que quería tocar._  
 _Arrepentido totalmente, se vistió con destreza y con sumo respeto hacia aquella mujer que se había entregado a él, la despidió en silencio._  
 _Camino por los largos pasillos de aquella mansión y bajó corriendo las escaleras, observando, cómo había personas con uniforme que limpiaban el lugar._  
 _Miró para todos lados y noto que si, efectivamente, se había quedado dormido y que afuera, mostraba que era de día._  
 _Su corazón palpitó con dolor, si era de día, que había pasado con Bulma?... Salió corriendo tratando de no ser visto y se dio cuenta que el auto de la C.C, estaba estacionado en el mismo sitio donde lo había dejado la noche anterior._  
 _Con los nervios a punto de estallar, abrió la puerta del coche y como un rayo salió disparando de aquella casa._  
 _Manejando ciegamente y tratando de evitar chocar, fue directo a la C.C, con el miedo de que algo malo le haya ocurrido a la niña que tanto amaba._  
 _Sin duda, si Bulma volvió a su casa sin él, sería castigada y eso no se lo perdonaría._  
 _Tomó rápidamente su celular y vio en la casilla de correo un mensaje de la peliazul. Detuvo el auto y escucho velozmente lo que este decía._

 _"Yamcha, no te preocupes, si tienes una emergencia, atiéndela… Yo volveré a casa con un señor que se ofreció a llevarme… Descuida, haz lo que tengas que hacer… Gracias…"_

 _El corazón del muchacho se congeló y se rompió en mil pedazos. Él no había enviado ningún mensaje diciendo que tenía una emergencia, pero sin duda, Bulma había recibido uno._  
 _Apretó con odio su puño y puso nuevamente en marcha el motor, saliendo a toda prisa hacía la mansión donde trabajaba._

 _…_

 _Diez minutos después, estacionó el auto en la cochera y bajó rápidamente del vehículo. Cerró la puerta y corrió como un rayo hacia el interior del lugar._  
 _Entró por la puerta del servicio y vio que los empleados ya estaban despierto, incluyendo a su padre._  
 _El hombre calvo, con bigote blanco, levantó la mirada al ver a su muchacho. Frunció el ceño._  
 _-Hijo… estas son horas de llegar?... Que ocurro?_  
 _-Papá, luego te explico!... Bulma llego a casa?_  
 _El hombre se acercó al chico y lo miró curioso._  
 _-Si, la niña está durmiendo en su cuarto, pero la madre está furiosa… Te ha estado buscando…_  
 _Yamcha sintió su cuerpo temblar y suspiro con fuerza. Apoyó su mano en el hombro del su padre y asintió._  
 _-Iré a buscar a la señora, no te preocupes… no ocurre nada…_  
 _Yamcha dejó a su padre lleno de incertidumbres y salió corriendo de la cocina. Camino más despacio por el pasillo externo y subió rápido las escaleras, pero a mitad de camino, se detuvo abruptamente cuando la mujer de cabello rubio lo miraba desde arriba con un rostro sombrío y lleno de dolor._  
 _Yamcha bajo la mirada y miró nervioso el suelo._  
 _-Señora Brief…_  
 _-Maldito Yamcha… Confié en ti y tu me traicionaste… Prometiste cuidar a Bulma… Ahora quién sabe qué le hicieron…_  
 _El chico levantó la mirada curioso y preocupado._  
 _-Como?... le hicieron algo a Bulma?..._  
 _-Ahora te preocupas?... Quiero que agarres tus cosas y te vayas ahora mismo de esta casa…_  
 _El joven abrió sus ojos asustado, lo último que quería en ese momento, era ser separado de la mujer que amaba._  
 _-Señora, déjeme explicarle…_  
 _-Cállate!... Agradece que no llamo a la policía y te envío a prisión. Lo que hiciste fue la peor traición!... Quiero que te vayas tu y tu padre, ahora mismo!_  
 _Yamcha subió un escalón, junto sus manos y suplico con temor._  
 _-No, por favor!... Mi padre es muy viejo, no encontraremos otro trabajo… Por favor!, perdóneme, le juro que no le volveré a fallar jamás!, deme otra oportunidad!_  
 _-Yo no doy segundas oportunidades… Quiero que te vayas o llamaré a la policía!_  
 _Yamcha apretó los dientes con odio. Él no iba a permitir que dejarán en la calle a su padre y mucho menos, dejaría que lo separen de Bulma._  
 _Levantó su rostro con dignidad y miró desafiante a la mujer. Su cuerpo temblaba de miedo._  
 _-Si usted me echa a la calle, le diré a todo el mundo que lastima y tortura a Bulma…_  
 _La mujer abrió sus ojos._  
 _-Como te atreves?, me estas amenazando?... Yo jamás lastimaría a mi hija!_  
 _-Le tomará días enteros desarmar ese cuarto asqueroso que tiene en el sótano…. si yo voy ahora a hacer la denuncia, no tendrá tiempo!... Si nos deja en la calle, la acusare!, irá a prisión para siempre!..._  
 _La pelirrubia apretó su puño con odio y sonrió falsamente._  
 _-Comprendo… Bien, supongo que eres el único que sabe mi secreto… Debo cuidarte entonces… Está bien, conservarás el empleo… pero déjame decirte algo queridito… Me las pagaras…_  
 _Yamcha sintió su cuerpo temblar bruscamente al ver la mirada sombría de la mujer. Ella se giró y se dio la vuelta, dejando una espantosa incertidumbre en el pecho del chico._

 _…_

 _Cuando Yamcha abrió sus ojos nuevamente, al ver que ya era un nuevo día, luego de pasar todo el día casi aislado y sin poder ver a Bulma, decidió seguir adelante, pero la puerta de su habitación se abrió abruptamente, dejando ver el rostro preocupado y desesperado de la ama de llaves._  
 _-Yamcha!… ven rápido!…._  
 _El joven se sobresaltó._  
 _-Que paso?..._  
 _-Es tu padre!… Estaba tomando el té con la señora y de repente se desmayo… Creo que tuvo un infarto… No respira… Ven rápido te lo ruego!…_  
 _El chico sintió su mundo caer en ese mismo instante…_

* * *

 **En el presente.**

Yamcha dejó caer sus lágrimas llenas de dolor. Si, había perdido a su padre por culpa de Videl y de Panchy, pero se juro que jamas perdería a la mujer que amaba.  
Se juró algún día hacerla suya, su mujer. Su esposa. Tocar su piel, cuidar su vida y aunque le cueste su alma, lo haría como sea.  
El joven giró la cabeza y miró atento a las fotografías que había dejado en el asiento del acompañante, pues algo captó su atención.  
Tomó la ilustración y miró con detalle, pues el auto era un modelo viejo, pero no era eso lo que había capturado sus ojos, sino, que en el vidrio del lado superior derecho, había un insignia del estado de Tokyo, aquella que solo la usaban los ex presidiarios por pedido del juez. Un método para identificar a las personas que pasaron por la cárcel. Una marca, un sello que eran obligados a portar.  
Levantó la mirada confundido, eso quería decir que el taxista, o el dueño de auto, era un ex convicto. Miró atento la fotografía, cuando sintió su corazón temblar, pues sin querer una sola persona se le había venido a la cabeza…

Continuará…


	10. Capítulo 9: No se hacerlo

_**Capítulo 9: No se hacerlo.**_

 **Hola hola!... Como va?... Feriado en la república Argentina, en casa decidí terminar este capítulo!...**

 **No diré nada, dejare esto por aquí, y dejaré que el mundo explote...**

 **Espero que les guste y espero poder subir el próximo muy pronto!**

 **Las quiero!**

 **#TiaLuxia 3**

* * *

Bulma cerró la ducha y se quedó en silencio mirando la nada. De verdad no entendía nada a su captor.

Si bien, hace once años cuando lo conoció, creyó que era un hombre bueno e interesante, ahora comprendía lo mucho que había cambiado por culpa de la cárcel.

Miró hacía su brazo, observando atenta aquellas cicatrices que adornaban su piel y cerró los ojos.

Vegeta parecía inestable, pero aún seguía creyendo que en el fondo, era un buen hombre, pues en comparación con su madre, él era un buen chico.

La hermosa peliazul salió de la ducha y al verse completamente sola dentro del baño, aprovechó el momento para usar el sanitario, pues era más que obvio que si Vegeta la observaba, no podría hacerlo.

Vegeta miró de reojo la puerta, pues escuchaba cada cosa que la mujer hacía en el interior del baño, sin embargo, aunque no debía, decidió darle un poco de privacidad.

Camino hacía su cuarto, se sacó el pantalón que aún seguía húmedo, demostrándole el tremendo desastre que había vivido minutos antes y apretó con odio los dientes.

Quería dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, pero no era fácil y menos teniendo las pruebas patéticas de su estúpido comportamiento.

Tomó rápido otra muda de ropa y salió de su cuarto. Al escuchar la cadena sonar, espero unos segundos para entrar a buscar a Bulma.

Suspiro con nervios, no quería que se noten, pero era muy evidente su comportamiento.

Frunció el ceño, trató de verse lo más malvado posible y abrió la puerta de golpe. Miró hacía los costados y vio a la hermosa mujer, envuelta en una toalla que estaba sentada en el suelo.

Bulma levantó la vista y se puso de pie rápidamente. Su captor tembló por un instante al verla tan hermosa e inocente, pero disipó esos pensamientos y rápido la tomó del brazo.

-Si terminaste, es mi turno!...

Bulma iba a decir algo, pero Vegeta no la dejó. La tomó con fuerza y sin ningún cuidado y la arrastró fuera del baño.

Caminaron hacía la habitación y de un empujón, hizo que la chica cayera en la cama.

Bulma veía que Vegeta abría el armario y sacaba algo. Se giraba y sonreía.

-Cámbiate…

La hermosa joven miró lo que el hombre tiraba algo sobre la cama. Era aquella prenda que había visto el día anterior.

Un vestido muy sexy de color blanco con rayas negras y una ropa interior inferior, demasiada provocativa.

Tragó nerviosa.

-De… es enserio... debo usarlo?...

-Tu que crees?...

Vegeta caminó hacía la cama y se sentó tranquilo. Tomó la mano de Bulma y la hizo poner de pie frente a él.

La joven se sorprendió y lo miró asustada.

-Y ahora?...

-Ya te lo dije… cámbiate!...

-Pero…

-Silencio!... No te repetiré las cosas más de una vez!...

Bulma cerró los ojos. No es que no había escuchado o entendido, pero es que no podía hacerse la idea de cambiarse frente a aquel hombre.

Sonaba estúpido, ya que había estado completamente desnuda y a su merced. Pero cambiarse y ponerse aquel atuendo, era muy vergonzoso.

Sin poder protestar ni decir nada, cerró los ojos con odio y suspiro. De nada servía resistirse.

Tomó rápido aquella ropa y tratando de hacer las cosas rápido, dejó caer la toalla que la envolvía, quedando completamente desnuda, nuevamente, delante de Vegeta.

Este la miró atento, pero no sonreía. De nuevo estaba pasando aquella situación, de nuevo se estaba excitando y de nuevo… ella no hacía nada.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y se acercó a Bulma que no había podido ponerse nada aún.

Ella tembló por la cercanía y Vegeta creyó que moriría. Apretó con odio su puño y se dio la vuelta.

-Iré a bañarme… cuando salga, te quiero vestida y lista para comenzar tu día…

Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida. No entendió nada. Vio a Vegeta salir con urgencia, cerró la puerta con llave y desapareció dejándola aturdida.

De verdad, no entendía para nada a ese hombre.

* * *

Debía admitir que ir a tanta velocidad no era prudente, pero no podía evitarlo, los nervios lo estaban matado.

Además, sabía que una multa no era relevante ni importante en esos momentos. Yuma se podía hacer cargo.

Su corazón latía más rápido que el motor del auto, jamás imaginó pensar siquiera que un ex convicto tuviera a su novia y mucho menos el que él creía.

Yamcha freno de golpe y estaciono sin ningún cuidado su vehículo. Bajó rápidamente y corrió al encuentro de su primo.

Su pecho ardía sin cesar con solo imaginar lo peor. Entró rápidamente a la estación de policía y observó rápido el lugar.

Dejando de lado las personas que lo saludaban respetuosamente, apretó con miedo las fotos y subió rápidamente por el ascensor.

Sin poder esperar, apenas se abrieron las puertas mecánicas, salió disparando en busca de Yuma.

Al verlo sentado frente a una computadora, suspiro aliviado, al menos el joven no se había ido a dormir.

Sin siquiera mirar a su alrededor, pisó fuerte y se posicionó junto al joven de cabello negro que lo miró sorprendido.

-Primo?... Oye, que ocurre?...

Yamcha tragó una bocanada de aire y suspiro con fuerza.

-Yuma… creo que encontré una pista… Debes ayudarme a buscar un auto…

-Tonto!... Qué crees que haces?. Vete ya a la corporación Cápsula!... Mira si alguien llama!...

El chico lo miró, frunció el ceño e ignoró las palabras de su primo.

-Yuma… Esto es serio… Debes ver esto!... -Yamcha levantó su mano y dejó ver las fotografías que tenía. -Fui a la agencia de taxis y me dieron esto… Quiero que veas esta foto en particular… Creo que nos puede decir algo…

Yuma toma rápidamente aquellos papeles que su primo le dio y observó atento una en especial. Miró completamente la fotografía y cuando noto lo mismo que su primo, sonrió.

-Eres un maldito genio…

El joven detective giró su silla y puso en su computadora una pagina especifica que solo puede utilizar la policía.

Sin dudar un segundo más, escribió en el buscador la patente del coche que se podía ver en la foto.

Dio enter y miró atento lo que este le decía. Hablo en voz alta, mientras su primo lo miraba ansioso.

-Bien… Aquí dice que este auto era de un tal Maqui Gero… Pero el hombre murió hace tres años de cáncer… Según parece, sus hijos heredaron todas sus cosas, entre otras, ese auto… -Yuma leyó un poco más el artículo y miró a Yamcha. -Según esto, el auto fue transferido a su única hija, una mujer llamada Lazuli Gero… Vive en la capital del oeste, a unos 150 kilómetros de la ciudad…

Yamcha se puso de pie rápidamente y apretó su puño.

-Bien, vamos!. Anota bien la dirección, quiero ir allí inmediatamente!

Yuma bajó la mirada y suspiro.

-Yamcha, estás demasiado exaltado… Ve a casa y deja que la policía se encargue de esto…

El joven de cabello negro miró con odio a su primo y grito desesperado.

-No!... no iré a ninguna lado!... Iremos a ver a esa mujer… Yuma entiende!... Es Bulma… Es mi pequeña de la que estamos hablando… No renunciare a encontrarla!

Yuma suspiro derrotado, era más que obvio que su primo no descansaría hasta recuperar aquella mujer.

Se puso de pie, tomó su saco que colgaba del respaldo de su silla y le hizo seña al moreno.

-Bien, como digas… Vamos… Pero antes, debo ir a la estación a hacer oficial la desaparición de la chica… Si algo pasa y las cosas se ponen violentas, la ley debe ampararnos… Además, el secuestrador se verá apretado y no tendrá opción más que llamar!

Yamcha asintió de mala gana, ir hacía la estación, sería perder más tiempo, pero sabía que había cosas que debían hacerse por temas legales.

Ambos de pie, caminaron hacia el ascensor y se encerraron allí. El mayor miró a su primo y trató de calmarse.

-Yuma… el celular de Bulma… Se pudo rastrear?...

-No. Si lo hubiera podido hacer, te hubiera dicho… El gps está inhabilitado, seguro lo apagaron… Pero descuida, si la secuestraron, el bastardo llamara y podré localizarlo, ya tengo todo el sistema de red preparado y en cuanto llame a la C.C, la conversación se escuchará aquí!...

Yamcha miró a su primo enojado.

-Y si puedes escuchar desde aquí, para qué demonios querías que me vaya a casa?!

Yuma sonrió.

-Simple, para que te tranquilices un poco, que comas algo, duermas… y porqué no una ducha…

-No estoy para bromas… Primero Bulma, luego lo demás…

Ambos jóvenes salieron del ascensor cuando este abrió sus puertas. Caminaron hasta la salida y se subieron rápidamente al auto de Yamcha, que seguía sin poder controlar sus nervios.

Pues tenía una corazonada, pero no diría nada hasta estar más seguro, pues ya habían acusado injustamente una vez al hombre que tenía en mente, no lo haría dos veces…

* * *

Vegeta salió del baño mucho más calmado, no podía negar que una ducha fría le hacía sentir realmente bien.

Se puso sus pantalones cortos, dejando su pecho descubierto, salió del servicio y fue directamente a buscar a Bulma a la habitación.

Esta estaba sentada en la cama, vestida y demasiado sensual. Sus mejillas se notaban rojas y temblaba como una niña.

El ex convicto sonrió perverso, le hacía gracia verla tan vulnerable, pero no negaba lo hermosa que se veía.

Dejando aquel pensamiento, se volvió a acercar a la chica y la miró fijamente.

-Levántate!... Es hora de que cocines!

Bulma levantó ambas cejas y miró de reojo a Vegeta.

-Cocinar?...

Sin decir una palabra más, el moreno tomó a Bulma de la mano y la llevó hacía la cocina.

Una vez fuera del cuarto, camino pasando la mesa y se posiciono justo frente a la mesada de la cocina.

Abrió un de las puertas de la alacena y sacó algunas cosas. Luego, caminó hacía la heladera y siguió sacando comestibles.

Bulma miraba todo sin entender nada, hasta que noto que Vegeta se quedaba parado delante de ella y cruzaba los brazos.

-Haz el desayuno…

La peliazul cerró la boca con fuerza y miró hacia el costado. El hombre la miró tímida y avergonzada.

Esa mujer lo mataría en cualquier momento. Con odio y brusquedad, se acercó a la mujer y la tomó del brazo.

-No escuchaste?... Cocina!

Bulma cerró los ojos y casi en un susurro, hablo con vergüenza.

-No… no se hacerlo…

-Que dijiste?... Habla más fuerte mujer!, no te entiendo!

Bula se giró y con el rostro rojo enfrentó a su captor.

-NO SE HACERLO!... No tengo idea de cómo se cocina y esas cosas!...

Vegeta levantó el ceño y sin querer, dejó salir una leve carcajada.

-Es broma?!...

La chica miró de nuevo el suelo y negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca me enseñaron a hacer nada de eso… Lo siento…

Vegeta tapó su rostro con la mano y negó divertido.

-Eres un caso perdido… Bien, entonces debes mirarme y prestar atención… Supongo que nadie nace sabiendo… Te enseñaré una sola vez, luego tu cocinaras todo!... Y si fallas, te freiré junto con los huevos!...

Bulma asintió en silencio y vio como Vegeta se giraba, soltándola y comenzaba a preparar algo extraño con harina, huevo y arroz. En silencio lo observaba reteniendo todo lo que podía.

Fue en ese momento cuando la hermosa científica se dio cuenta que no sabía hacer nada, jamás tuvo que aprender aquellas tareas.

Pues siempre tuvo mucamas desde pequeña y según su progenitora, su única misión en la vida era estudiar y hacer feliz a su madre.

Se quedó parada y en silencio estudiando cada paso que Vegeta daba, cada ingrediente usado y como lo mezclaba.

Atenta, ajena a la situación incómoda que estaba viviendo su captor, pues el moreno a pesar de cocinar perfectamente, estaba fallando en algunas cosas y era solo por tener los hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban penetrante.

La mujer lo ponía nervioso, excitado y lo hacía enojar. Ella no hacía nada, solo trataba de aprender a cocinar y él se estaba volviendo loco.

Giro aquel desayuno improvisado, apagó el fuego y lo dejó en un tazón junto con unas tostadas y una jalea de frutos rojas.

Miró a Bulma.

-Más te vale que hayas aprendido algo… siéntate… es hora de comer…

Bulma asintió despacio y sin decir una palabra, se acercó a la mesa, y miró la extraña comida que su secuestrador le ofrecía.

No estaba segura de comer, pues en apariencia, se veía terrible, pero sabía que si no comía, Vegeta se enojaría.

Despacio, tomó un tenedor, que el hombre dejó en la mesa y comenzó a aprobar aquellos alimentos que se había ganado.

Cuando aquel pequeño trozo de arroz envuelto tocó su lengua, Bulma sonrió sin querer.

Cerró los ojos contenta y fijó la vista hacía Vegeta.

-Vaya… es delicioso!... Se ve espantoso, pero su sabor es genial!... Mucho mejor de lo que hace mi cocinera!... Gracias por la comida…

Bulma abrió los ojos y comenzó a comer rápidamente, pues hacía horas que tenía el estómago vacío y básicamente, cualquier cosa le vendría bien.

Sin embargo, hizo que un corazón se detuviera por completo. El hombre la observaba y vio aquella suave y efímera sonrisa en los labios de su prisionera.

Tomó su tenedor y sin decir una palabra, comenzó a comer, era cierto, se veía espantoso por lo distraído que estaba al cocinar, pero sabia bien.

Miró de reojo a Bulma y al verla con la boca llena y comiendo sin parar, no supo porque, sonrió suavemente, sin que ella lo notara.

-No te acostumbres… Mañana cocinaras tu…

-Ni en cien años me saldrá tan rico, pero juro que haré mi mayor esfuerzo!.

Bulma volvió a meterse comida a su boca, como si llevara siglos sin comer y Vegeta, murió por dentro otra vez, pues hacía años que nadie le decía que había hecho algo bien…

Su sonrisa se volvió a hacer presente nuevamente sin querer. Bajó la mirada rápidamente y trató de mirar el suelo, pero sus ojos se desviaron automáticamente hacia las piernas descubiertas de la chica.

Vegeta notó lo corto y sexy que le quedaba aquel vestido que había comprado para humillarla, pero como siempre, las cosas se volvían en su contra.

Apartó la mirada rápidamente y miró hacia la ventana, debía evitar sentirse tan caliente o de lo contrario haría algo terrible y la humillación no se prolongaría por mucho tiempo y si fuera así, no sería divertido.

Siguió comiendo en completo silencio y tratando de olvidar por completo lo que estaba pasando en ese preciso momento...

* * *

Yamcha volvió a estacionar su vehículo, mientras miraba a su primo bajar del auto. dejó el motor encendido y espero en silencio.

Estaba enojado, quería bajar y ver que hacía Yuma, pero sabía que no podía, él era un civil y aquella parte de la estación, era algo que solo un oficial podía acceder.

Miró hacia delante y suspiro pesado. Tenia él corazón demasiado inquieto, pero con esperanzas.

Si aquella mujer tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de su mujer, él encontraría la manera de hacerla hablar.

No podía ni quería imaginar las cosas que le estarían pasando a la peliazul por culpa de sus temores.

Si, él era un cobarde. Si tan solo hubiera ido con ella a aquel bar, quizás nada de esto estuviera pasando, pero la sola idea de estar con Bulma y Videl al mismo tiempo, lo ponía más que nervioso.

Apretó su puño con odio, la culpa lo estaba matando, cuando su celular vibro de repente.

Sacó el aparato de su chaqueta y lo miró fijamente. Tragó nervioso cuando en la pantalla el nombre de su amante se hizo presente.

Pensó en no responder, pero sabía muy bien los problemas que tendría si hacía aquella tontería.

Tragó con fuerza su frustración y atendió sin más preámbulos.

-Videl…

-Por qué te fuiste?... Dime que demonios paso?... Por qué me dejaste sola!?...

-Videl, no tengo tiempo para esto. Bulma fue secuestrada y debo encontrarla!

-No me importa!... Bulma no me importa!... Cómo es posible que me dejes así… y justo en este momento…

-Videl, cálmate!... Debo encontrar a Bulma, luego hablaremos…

-Yamcha… Estoy embarazada….

Una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en los labios del peli negro. Trató de no sonar irónico.

-No me digas?... Y se supone que es mio?...

-Cómo puedes decirme eso?... Claro que es tuyo!

Yamcha levantó la mirada y vio a Yuma acercarse al auto.

-Debo colgar, luego te llamo…

-YAMCHA!...

El joven colgó sin decir más y guardo su teléfono enseguida cuando vio a su primo subir al auto.

Este lo miró fijamente y mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad, sonrió.

-Y ahora que paso?

-Nada importante. Videl me llamo.

-La loca?... y ahora que quiere?.

-Dice que está embarazada…

Yuma dejó salir una carcajada siniestra.

-A si?... Y ella sabe que cuando eras niño tuviste una enfermedad que te dejó estéril de por vida?.

-Creo que me olvide mencionarlo…

Yamcha modificó el cambo del vehículo y comenzó su camino hacía capital del oeste. Yuma sonrió, mientras prendía un cigarrillo.

-Esa mujer sí que está loca… Entonces o tu amante te engaño o te está mintiendo…

-Optó por la segunda opción... pero de verdad no me importa… En mi mente solo hay una cosa…

Yuma expulsó el humo de sus pulmones y miró a su primo.

-Bulma?...

Yamcha se detuvo en un semáforo, miró a su primero serio y negó con la cabeza.

-No… Ella no… Vegeta…

* * *

Bulma dejó el tazón completamente vacío sobre la mesa y sonrió despacio.

-Gracias por la comida…

Vegeta la observó despacio y frunció el ceño.

-Esto no es un restaurante… Mañana apenas terminas de bañarte, cocinarás… Más te vale no fallar!

Bulma dejó ir su pequeña sonrisa y asintió despacio muy tímidamente. El pelinegro ante aquel acto, se puso de pie, tomó a la mujer del brazo y la volvió a arrastrar hacia la habitación.

Dejo a la mujer parada delante de él y sonrió.

-Bien, ahora quiero que limpies todo esto…

Bulma nuevamente se tenso, frunció los labios y giro muy suavemente la cabeza. Con total timidez, susurro despacio.

-Tampoco… yo no sé limpiar…

Vegeta apretó sus puños enojado.

-Debes estar bromeando!

-Lo yo lo siento… no se hacerlo tampoco….

-Es que acaso no sabes hacer nada!?...

-Es que tu sabes hacer muchas cosas y pones demasiada esperanza en alguien como yo!...

-Cállate!... Todo lo aprendí en la cárcel, así que tú también aprenderás!. Pero yo no te enseñaré esta vez!... -Vegeta camino y se paró delante de la peliazul, tomó su mentón y la miró a los ojos. -No sé cómo lo harás, pero lo harás!... Me voy a trabajar y cuando vuelva quiero ver todo esto reluciente!

Vegeta se giró de golpe y camino hacía la salida. Bulma también volteo y toco su hombro.

-Espera… Mira, no se como hacerlo, pero estoy casi segura que necesito algún instrumento específico para hacer una limpieza….

Vegeta sintió su cuerpo arder ante el pequeño roce de la mujer. Se separó bruscamente y miró hacia el costado.

-Deja de hablar con tanta propiedad!... Si, necesitas artículos de limpieza… En la cocina hay algunas cosas, las traeré y luego me voy.

Vegeta se giró hacia la puerta nuevamente y como si estuviera huyendo de algún maleficio, corrió hacia la salida.

Cerró la puerta tras él y se apoyó con pesar sobre la abertura cerrada. Suspiro con odio.

Se estaba comportando como un idiota. Lo sabía, pero no podía controlarse. Era más que evidente que deseaba a Bulma, pero solo era por que era una mujer muy hermosa y él un hombre que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía sexo.

Solo eso, deseo, lujuria, sexo. Nada más, jamás podría sentir otra cosa. Sin embargo, todo aquel deseo reprimido se estaba volviendo en su contra, pues sus debilidades y necesidades físicas se convertían poco a poco en su enemigo.

Cerró los puños con odio al verse nuevamente excitado y miró hacía la salida. Debía huir, pero en ese instante, antes de entrar y cometer alguna estupidez. Miró hacía el costado y vio algunas cosas útiles para limpiar.

Las tomó rápidamente y volvió a suspirar. Entró a la habitación, dejó las cosas en el suelo sin siquiera levantar la mirada y volvió a salir con urgencia.

Tomó rápido su camisa que había dejado en el baño, tomó sus llaves y como un maldito rayo, escapó de la casa.

No podía dejarse vencer ante el deseo, tenía diez años por delante, diez años para torturar y violar a esa mujer, no podía caer tan bajo y tan rápido.

Abrió la puerta de su auto, luego de cerrar los candados que aprisionaban la puerta y prendió el motor rápidamente.

Estaba decidido, por la noche iría sin falta a buscar compañía femenina y tal vez así, calmar un poco su tremendo deseo por la peliazul.

* * *

Bulma miró sin entender nada, de verdad, lo juraba, no podía entender absolutamente nada de aquel hombre.

La mujer caminó hacía la cama, se sentó y suspiró. De verdad era una inútil. No sabía hacer nada más que cálculos cuánticos y problemas matemáticos.

Su madre jamás la había preparado para la vida y al parecer, esos próximos años, debía aprenderlo.

Sabía que enfrentar a Vegeta era estúpido, así que se juró aprender todo ese tipo de cosas.

Miró hacía la puerta, vio al hombre entrar con un balde, trapos sucios y algunas botellas extrañas, la miró de reojo y sin decir nada, salió nuevamente de la habitación, corriendo.

Sin decir una palabra, se tiró sobre la cama y miró el techo. Suspiro molesta. Odiaba todo lo que le pasaba, pero misteriosamente, no le molestaba el hecho de estar secuestrada y encarcelada, no, lo que le molestaba era ser tan inútil.

Descubrir que había vivido toda la vida como una niña mimada, llena de oro y que no sabía ni cocinar.

Vegeta tenía razón, había tenido una vida llena de lujos por culpa de su madre…

Su madre, aquella maldita mujer que le había destruido la vida, no solo a ella, sino también a aquel hombre que la lastimaría en cualquier momento.

Se sentó de golpe en la cama, cerró los ojos y comenzó a temblar. Ese hombre la lastimaría y ella no podría hacer nada la respecto.

El merecía su venganza, quizás no contra ella, pues de verdad no había hecho nada malo… o tal vez si… no podía recordarlo… Quizás, solo quizás, ella sí había tenido la culpa de todo…

Bulma suspiró con dolor. La verdad era que si había tenido la culpa de todo, había llevado todo a la ruina.

-Vegeta tiene todo el derecho de vengarse de mi… La verdad… la verdad es que yo si lo envíe a la cárcel…

Abrazándose con dolor, cerró los ojos y dejó caer las lágrimas llenas de culpa, cuando su mente la llevó al pasado, recordando aquel espantoso día…

 **Continuará...**


	11. Capítulo 10: Acusado

_**Capítulo 10: Acusado.**_

 **Hola hola!, como va?**

 **Quiero decirles, que me escapé de mi trabajo un poquito para terminar de limpiar este capítulo.**

 **Quería actualizar rápido, ya que se que está historia gusta muchísimo.**

 **Espero que les guste y bueno, debo advertir una escena un poquito violenta, por favor, pido leer con discreción.**

 **Bueno, las dejo para que lean y ojala les guste.**

 **Las quiero #TiaLuxia 3**

* * *

 _11 años atrás…_

Bulma abrió sus ojos cansada cuando el sol golpeó sin piedad su rostro. Un nuevo día comenzaba, y ella sabía que algo estaba muy mal.

Su madre había reaccionado de manera muy calmada cuando ella regresó a la casa y eso le causaba tanto miedo que no podía dejar de temblar.

Tratando de calmar su angustia, se levantó de la cama y fue directo a su baño, donde las mucamas ya estaban preparando su bañera caliente y su ropa limpia.

La niña sonrió tranquila y sin hablar, ya que su progenitora se lo tenía prohibido. Ella no podía ni decir gracias a las mujeres que la servían. Solo sonreía y esperaba a que se retiraran para poder quitarse la ropa.

Al verse sola, se desprendió sus ropas y despacio se metió en aquella hermosa tina llena de burbujas y trató de relajarse un poco.

Aquellos eran los pequeños momentos que podía disfrutar sin su madre presente y debía hacerlo al máximo.

Miró el reloj en la pared que le indicaba que era tarde, y que había dormido de más, pero realmente estaba cansada después de la fiesta.

Sonrió despacio. El señor Vegeta era muy amable después de todo. Parecía un hombre serio y malhumorado, pero finalmente lo había encontrado divertido.

Miró sus dedos y vio la irritación que estaba disminuyendo. Aquella cosa babosa que toco, de verdad la había hecho tener una espantosa reacción alérgica, pero gracias a aquella pomada que dejó una de sus sirvientas horas atrás, puedo contener el dolor y picazón.

Escondió su manos dentro del agua y sonrió avergonzada. No sabía porque lo estaba, no entendía su actuar, pero cada vez que recordaba al señor Vegeta sonreír, se ponía nerviosa.

Él le había dicho que el amor no era una pérdida de tiempo, quizás sea cierto, pero aún así, ella lo veía innecesario.

Quizás en algún futuro, alguien debía enseñarle lo que era el amor. El romance, la dulzura.

Bulma se hundió en el agua completamente roja sin entender porque. Sin querer se había imaginado al señor Vegeta siendo romántico con ella y eso la puso demasiado nerviosa.

Cubrió su rostro desesperada, tratando de ocultar el latido feroz de su corazón y sacudió su mente con violencia. Culpo su edad, eso explicaría muchas cosas.

El señor vegeta era un hombre mayor, debía descartar aquellas estupideces que tenía en su cerebro antes de que su madre lo descubra.

Terminó de bañarse, salió de su tina cubriendo su pequeño cuerpo desnudo con una bata de seda y camino hacia el exterior de su baño.

Se sentó en su escritorio aún mojada y abrió un cajón secreto que se encontraba con llave, justo debajo del cajón verdadero del escritorio.

Sacó una hermosa libreta, una lapicera y escribió tranquila y despacio. Sonrió sin querer mientras databa la fecha en aquel peculiar libro.

"Querido diario, aún me siento muy infantil y estúpida escribiendo estas cosas en un libro, pero Videl dijo que esto era normal para niñas de nuestra edad.

Se que siempre fui diferente a las demás y siempre vi estos actos muy inmaduros, pero no negaré que es divertido desahogarse aunque sea a través de la escritura, cosas que jamás podré decirle a nadie.

Como había mencionado anteriormente, finalmente pude ir a la festa de Videl, aún no puedo creer que mi madre me haya dejado ir.

La verdad es que fue una aventura para mi, probé alcohol por primera vez y hasta regrese a casa sola…

Bueno, no tan sola… Un hombre bueno y gentil me trajo a casa, un fotógrafo, que trabaja en una editorial bastante importante.

Lo cierto es que me senté en mi escritorio para hablar de la fiesta, pero no se que me ocurre, no puedo olvidar a ese hombre.

Es la segunda vez que los veo. La primera vez fue en mi cumpleaños, si, es el mismo que mencione antes. El señor que me dijo que era una chica hermosa… Yo?.. hermosa?... jajaja…. Se me hace gracioso. Aquella noche me sonroje, creí que me estaba muriendo, pero la señora Lis, dijo que era porque estaba avergonzada, no me estaba muriendo ni estaba hiperventilando.

No se que me paso realmente, pero juro que anoche volví a sentir la misma adrenalina en mi pecho, como si mi sangre bombeara con fuerza.

Debo estar volviéndome loca, más de lo normal. Por qué un hombre como el señor Yasai me causaría estos malestares?... Acaso será malo?... Lo único que sé es que él es un hombre… Grande, un hombre mayor, casado.

No entiendo qué ocurre con mi mente y menos con mi cuerpo. Cada vez que recuerdo sus expresiones o su voz, mi corazón late muy rápido.

Creo que debo ir al cardiologo, algo no está bien conmigo. Y ya no se si preguntarle a la mucama o a Videl, tengo el presentimiento, que estas cosas son las que nadie puede enterarse… O corro el riesgo de que mi madre se entere.

Es mejor escribirlo por aquí y gastar aquellos sentimientos extraños. En unos meses me iré a Inglaterra a estudiar y olvidaré por completo al señor Yasai… su voz.. sus ojos… su sonrisa.

Maldición, me estoy muriendo… mi corazón está latiendo rápido otra vez y mi rostro está rojo…

Golpean mi puerta, debo irme… pero prometo investigar en los libros que me ocurre y luego lo datare como siempre por este medio.

Saluda cordialmente, Bulma Brief.

Marzo 2007…"

Bulma cerró su libro privado rápidamente y dejando todo como estaba y se levantó como una hermosa gacela, misteriosa y delicada.

Camino hacia la puerta y la abrió despacio. Miró hacia el exterior y vio a una de sus mucamas con un carrito con comida.

La niña miró extrañada y pregunto curiosa.

-Creí que comería en el comedor…

-Lo siento… la señora me dijo que le traiga su comida al cuarto… Usted… ella dijo que no podía salir el día de hoy…

Bulma miró hacia el costado. Eso era de esperarse, seguramente su madre estaba molesta por lo de anoche.

Sonrió tranquila y abrió la puerta completamente.

-Está bien, no hay problema. Deja la comida por aquí…

La mujer entró rápidamente sin decir palabra, pues sabía perfectamente que tenía prohibido hablar con la niña.

Dejó la comida donde fue indicada y salió lo más rápido que pudo. Bulma la observó irse y sin decir nada, se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio, apoyó la bandeja con comida y dio inicio a su almuerzo.

La joven estaba justo por la mitad de su alimento, cuando la puerta se abrió de repente.

Bulma se sobresaltó y se giró asustada. Al ver a su madre con un rostro perturbado y llorado, su cuerpo no pudo evitar temblar.

-Ma… má… que paso?...

La señora Brief dejó salir un llanto desesperado, corrió hacia su hija la tomó entre sus brazos con fuerza.

-Bulma.. mi niña hermosa.. pobrecita!... Lo sabía!... sabía que te lastimaron… Te violaron…

Bulma abrió los ojos sorprendida sin entender absolutamente nada.

-Mamá… Qué dices?... A mi no me…

La mujer de cabello rubio apartó a su hija de golpe y la miró con furia.

-Mamá no permitirá que nada malo te pase… Yo haré justicia!...

-Pero… mamá… qué estás diciendo?...

La mujer mayor apretó con fuerza los brazos de su hija y acercó su rostro lascivamente.

-TE VIOLARON!... Y YO VOY A LLEVARTE AL MÉDICO PARA COMENZAR CON LA DENUNCIA!

Bulma abrió los ojos llena de miedo y trato de safarse del agarre, mientras era arrastrada hacia el exterior de su cuarto.

-Mamá!... por favor!, que dices?, yo no fui violada!... Yo soy virgen!, puedes preguntarle a cualquier médico!...

La señora Brief detuvo de golpe su andar, se giró y miró a Bulma con una mirada aterradora y llenada de frialdad.

Bulma sintió un escalofrío espantoso recorrer su espalda.

-MA… má…

-Eso se puede arreglar…

La mujer volvió a caminar, bajando las escaleras con furia y lastimando a su hija. Bulma trataba de zafarse, pero la fuerza de su progenitora, parecía de otro mundo.

Cuando vio hacia dónde se dirigían, comenzó a temblar con más fuerza y el intento por escaparse, era aún más desesperante.

-No!... por favor!.. mamá!...

Panchy azoto la puerta que conducía al sótano, mientras empujaba a su hija por las escaleras, pasó su lengua lascivamente por su labio superior y sonrió con maldad.

-Yo voy a cuidarte… mi pequeña… Créeme… esto es por tu bien…

Bulma sintió un golpe fuerte en su cabeza, mientras rodaba escalera abajo. Levantó su dedo y despacio toco la herida. Su corazón bombeó asustado cuando vio una mancha de sangre.

De repente su vista se nublo cuando sintió la mano de su madre volver a tomarla con fuerza del brazo y la arrastraba por los pasillos sin piedad.

No podía caminar bien, lo que hacía que su progenitora la apretara con más fuerza y la arrastrara más fuertemente.

La joven cerró los ojos asustada, intentaba huir, pero era inútil. Vio la puerta blanca abrirse y a su madre encender la luz.

Sin ningún cuidado, la mujer rubia tiró a la pequeña sobre el suelo, en el interior del lugar, mientras cerraba la puerta con llave.

-Así… nadie nos interrumpirá…

La señora Brief sonrió sádicamente, mientras dejaba la llave sobre una mesa de metal. Se giró y miró a su hija en el suelo, se la veía mareada y asustada.

Se arrodilló en el suelo y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Mi niña… estás llena de sangre… me lastima verte así… Ven… vamos a la cama…

Bulma escuchaba sonidos extraños en su oído, pero no podía entender muy bien las palabras de su madre. Intentó ponerse de pie con ayuda de Panchy y camino muy torpemente hacia la cama.

Era totalmente guiada, ya que por el golpe, no podía coordinar sus acciones o pensamientos.

Panchy recostó a Bulma y con total desprecio, le quitó la bata de seda admirando el pequeño cuerpo desnudo y recién lavado de la niña.

La mujer sonrió mientras acariciaba lascivamente los pequeños senos de la niña.

-Eres una mujer ya mi amor… Es hora… Veras, esto lo hago por ti… Ese hombre… dime, que te hizo ese hombre?….

Bulma intentó abrir los ojos, pero el dolor se hizo muy fuerte causando una puntada espantosa en su cabeza.

Trató de girar la cabeza, pero estaba inmóvil y con mucha presión, mientras sentía un líquido pegajoso salir de su odio y sus ojos.

El olor a la sangre le advirtió que estaba demasiada golpeada, pero no podía pedir ayuda, simplemente no escuchaba el sonido de su voz.

Trató de forzar la garganta, dejar salir alguna palabra, pero era inútil. Solo sentía las manos de su madre tocarla sin pudor y eso le estaba provocando más náuseas del que ya tenía.

Abrió el ojo derecho, aquel que aún no estaba empapado por la sangre que seguía brotando de su cabeza y se dio cuenta que no estaba en aquel asqueroso cuarto.

No era su madre la que estaba sobre ella tocándola, ni sonriendo con perversidad. No, no estaba allí, estaba en otro sitio, un lugar reconfortante, cálido, lleno de luz.

Bulma sonrió y pudo descifrar la hermosa sombra que estaba sobre ella, con una sonrisa cálida y hermosa. Grande y llena de amabilidad.

-Bulma… Niña hermosa...

-Vegeta?... Señor Vegeta… es usted?...

-Quién más?... Dejarás que te ame Bulma?... Te enamoraras de mi?... Yo no te haré perder el tiempo, yo te haré feliz… Yo puedo sanarte…

Bulma sonrió inocentemente con calor, con dulzura. Despacio levantó su mano y con sus inocentes dedos, rozó la mejilla de aquel hombre que hacía su corazón palpitar.

-Vegeta… yo quiero que me ames…

La joven cerró los ojos cuando el aire comenzó a faltar. Sintió una fuerte presión en su cuello, algo la estaba apretando con fuerza.

Su rostro se estaba poniendo completamente rojo y sus pulmones ardían como si estuvieran en llamas.

La niña abrió de golpe los ojos y vio el rostro de su madre lleno de odio. Lágrimas mojaban sus mejillas con furia, mostrando dos pequeñas manchas de sangre, como si la hubieran rozado.

Que estúpida había sido, ella tuvo una alucinación y tocó a su madre como si fuera el señor Yasai y ahora…. ahora estaba muriendo asfixiada.

-Mamá….

Bulma susurraba como podía, pero las palabras ya no salían más, sentía su tráquea quebrarse, a pesar de saber que era dura por una malformación de nacimiento, de igual manera, pensó que la quebraría.

De repente sintió un agarre sutil, algo más suave, miró por encima de las manos de la mujer rubia y vio que esta se ponía de pie y se acercaba con algo en las manos.

No podía ver que era, pero sí agradeció que la haya soltado finalmente, sin embargo, algo seguía doliendo en su cuello y su cabeza.

De una forma extraña, sintió como sus piernas se abrían, algo andaba mal. Su madre siempre tocaba su cuerpo o se frotaba lascivamente con ella, pero jamás había abierto sus piernas de esa forma.

El corazón de la niña comenzó a temblar con fuerza, no le estaba gustando aquella sensación.

Trató de abrir más sus ojos y ver qué pasaba, pero el dolor en su cabeza era demasiado intenso.

Creyó que se desmayaría, pero no podía hacerlo, no podía permitirlo, debía luchar por su vida.

-Ma… má….

-Así que quieres que te ame?... Yo soy la única que puede amarte Bulma… Yo te traje a este mundo y yo te quitaré de este cuando quiera… Tu naciste para ser mía, para darme amor solo ami… Y si no lo entiendes por las buenas… Lo harás por las malas...

Bulma abrió los ojos y miró cómo la mujer introducía algo brutalmente en lo más profundo de su intimidad.

La chica sintió un golpe desgarrador más y más profundo. Intentó gritar con fuerza, pero su voz no salía. Sentía que estaba siendo ahogada profundamente.

Sintió algo que salía de aquel lugar tan íntimo, aquel que nadie jamás había tocado, era un líquido también, algo que caía sobre la sábanas y la estaba lastimando.

De repente la presión se hizo más profunda, más dolorosa. Los nervios de su cuerpo colapsaban, mientras su pequeño cuerpo intentaba moverse, pero el dolor era insoportable.

Giró su cabeza, miró hacía la cama y vio a su madre que aún lloraba, mientras ejercía más presión con esa cosa que tenía en sus manos, sobre ella, sobre su pequeña intimidad,.

Miró la sábana y vio un enorme charco de agua roja, no entendía que pasaba, solo que dolía y ardía.

Sus lágrimas comenzaron a salir cuando el olor de la sangre se hizo presente. No era de su cabeza, este venia de las sábanas.

Era ella, estaba siendo violada y finalmente se dio cuenta.

-Mamá…

-Mira lo que ese bastardo te hizo… Él te violo Bulma… Él te hizo esto… Yo no quería… es por su culpa… Es su culpa!...

Bulma miró hacia el techo de aquella oscura habitación, mientras el dolor se hacía más y más fuerte. Su cuerpo se quebró completamente y sintió la punzada más espantosa en su pecho que jamás había sentido.

Dejó caer sus lágrimas y abrió despacio su boca.

-Si… él tiene la culpa… Él la tiene

Las palabras de Bulma fueron frías y dolorosas y las ultimas, antes de desmayarse completamente…

 _[…...]_

Panchy miró hacía la ventana con dolor, mientras esperaba al médico. Se giró sobre su hombro en silencio y miró a su hija con la mirada perdida.

Sus ojos estaban fríos y llenos de dolor y sobre sus mejillas, el rastro de las lágrimas secas de tanto llorar.

La mujer se acercó con un vaso de agua y lo levantó despacio hacia el rostro de la niña.

Bulma giró su cabeza, negando el líquido, mientras respiraba con dolor.

-Tu garganta está muy lastimada… debes beber agua!, eso relaja…

La joven de cabello azul dejó su boca sellada y miró hacía otro lado. Su madre apoyó el vaso nuevamente sobre la mesa y suspiró.

Ambas en silencio, sin decir una palabra. Panchy volvió hacía la ventana del consultorio y Bulma seguía sentada sobre aquella camilla ginecologica.

De repente la puerta se abrió y se vio el rostro muy lúgubre de un médico. Este levantó la vista y miró extremadamente preocupado a la señora Brief.

Esta se acercó despacio y con una voz temblorosa, susurro.

-Por qué tienes esa cara?... No... no me digas…

-Lo siento Panchy… Debes reportar esto a la policía… Tengo todos los estudios…

La mujer rubia apretó los dientes llena de dolor, miró a su hija y apoyó su mano sobre la pequeña nívea.

-Mi niña… mi pequeña…

Bulma aún en silencio, sacó su mano despacio y se abrazó a sí misma. No comprendió que había pasado, pero sabía muy bien el asco que sentía cuando su madre la tocaba.

Panchy no noto ese desprecio y miró al doctor.

-Que paso?...

-Hablemos afuera… Esto es muy traumático para la niña…

Ambos adultos salieron del consultorio interno, mientras Bulma giró su cabeza. Con la mirada perdida y sombría, se bajó de la camilla y con mucho dolor camino hacia la ventana.

No quería, pero su madre y el médico hablaban muy fuerte y ella podía escuchar todo del otro lado.

-Señora Brief, Bulma fui violada brutalmente… Tiene toda la vagina desgarrada. Sangro muchísimo. También tiene heridas múltiples, en su cabeza, su tráquea… Tiene una terrible irritación en su útero a causa del condón que el agresor debió usar… Además de eso, la quisieron estrangular… Esa niña fue brutalmente atacada…

-NO!... por qué?... por qué le pasó esto a mi pequeña?... Quiero morir!

-Señora… hay que llamar a la policía ahora mismo!... Debemos empezar una investigación y buscar al culpable…

Bulma miró asustada hacia el exterior y su corazón comenzó a bombear desesperado. Las palabras que escucho a continuación fueron las más dolorosas de su vida.

-Sé perfectamente quién lo hizo… Bulma me lo dijo…

-De verdad?... Hay que denunciarlo!... Quién fue?

-Su nombre es Vegeta Yasai… es fotógrafo… anoche llevo a mi hija a casa con su auto… Él violó a mi hija!...

La joven peliazul ahogó un grito lleno de dolor mientras sentía sus piernas ceder totalmente. Colapso en el piso con un tremendo golpe, mientras apretaba su pecho y abría nuevamente la herida de su cabeza.

Quería morir, gritar, hablar, pero su voz no salía, su garganta estaba rota, al igual que ella y su corazón….

* * *

 _En el presente._

Vegeta bajó del auto y miró hacía la calle árida y desierta. Había estado todo el día trabajando y a pesar de estar sentado, sentía su cuerpo cansado.

Había decidido buscar otra agencia de taxis, ya que no quería regresar a la anterior por miedo de que puedan vincularlo con la desaparición de Bulma.

Sabía que tarde o temprano la buscarían, si no era por afecto, de seguro lo harían por su inmensa fortuna y por ser heredera de la C.C.

Decidió no arriesgarse y por medio de algunos contactos amigos, encontró otro lugar clandestino similar al anterior.

Aún así, decidió que era hora de buscar otro empleo ya que siendo taxista sería muy evidente ir con él a la hora de la búsqueda.

Se paró a lado de su puerta y miró hacia la nada. La noche se estaba haciendo presente y él debía ir a casa, pero no quería.

Sin querer se vio temblando, pero no de frío. Eran esos malditos nervios que lo dejaban inmóvil.

Y sabía que tenía, era culpa, culpa de estar deseando tanto a la mujer que tanto odiaba. A la culpable de todo lo malo que le había pasado en su vida.

Ella había destruido su vida, su matrimonio… Todos lo habían odiado, todos… hasta su esposa…

…..

 _11 años atrás._

Vegeta sonrió lleno de felicidad cuando el sol golpeó sus ojos. No podía negarlo, su vida era maravillosa y llena de alegrías.

Había logrado todo, ser fotógrafo, tener un excelente empleo y casarse con la mujer que tanto amaba. No quería, pero se sentía tan feliz que a veces le daba miedo.

Se sentó en la cama y miró hacía la derecha, la puerta del baño estaba cerrada y el ruido de la ducha le avisaba que su hermosa mujer, se estaba bañando.

Sin decir nada, se puso de pie y fue rápido hacía la cocina. Decidió sorprender a su mujer con un delicioso desayuno, planearía su luna de miel juntos y le pediría tener un hijo.

Si, todo sonaba extremadamente perfecto para ser cierto. Terminó de cocinar con una amplia sonrisa y preparó una pequeña pero delicada mesa para comer. Robo una flor blanca de una maceta y decoro todo a la perfección.

Miró hacia el costado, cuando vio la piel suave y hermosa de aquella dama, que lo volvía loco, aquel cuerpo húmedo y envuelto en una tolla.

-Desde cuando cocinas?...

-Bueno, cuando me fui a la universidad, debía comer o morir… Aprendí muchas cosas cuando estuve solo…

Vegeta se acercó despacio a su esposa, la tomó entre sus brazos y con mucho amor la beso en los labios.

La mujer sonrió con ternura y correspondió con dulzura a su esposo.

-Me saque la lotería contigo…

Ambos sonrieron con amor. Vegeta soltó a su mujer y la tomó de la mano con suavidad, guiándola hasta la silla y pidiendo amablemente que se siente.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa y accedió al pedido de su esposo. Tomó los cubiertos y comenzó a degustar el regalo alimenticio.

Vegeta se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a imitar el acto sonriendo con amor.

-Mi vida, anoche hice un muy buen trabajo… Sé que podré pedir unos días... quiero que elijas el lugar que más te guste en el mundo!... Ahí te llevaré de luna de miel.

La hermosa mujer sonrió con ternura.

-De verdad?... No lo sé, hace poco empezaste en este trabajo, no quiero que tengas problemas… Además, podemos viajar en cualquier momento.

-Pero yo quiero llevarte!, te lo prometí!

La joven sonrió tímidamente y apoyó su mano sobre la de su esposo.

-Cualquier lugar que estés tú… Eso es suficiente…

Vegeta sonrió con dulzura. Se puso de pie rápidamente y volvió a tomar a su mujer entre sus brazos.

Apretó con lujuria su hermoso cuerpo y comenzó a acariciar despacio sus blancas piernas.

Ambos se abrazaron y comenzaron a besarse más apasionadamente, pero el ruido del timbre sonó con fuerza, separándolos despacio.

-Vegeta, tocan la puerta…

-Ignóralos!.. ya se irán!.

La mujer sonrió y volvió a besar a su marido, pero el timbre sonó nuevamente y eso la detuvo por completo.

La muchacha de ojos negros se puso de pie y sonrió.

-Anda, ve a ver quién es mientras yo me cambio.

Vegeta rodó sus ojos enojado y frunció el ceño. Asintió de mala gana y camino hacia la sala principal de su pequeño departamento.

Abrió la puerta despacio y miró el exterior. Su sorpresa fue notoria, cuando vio dos detectives de la policía.

-Si?... Que desean?...

Un hombre de cabello blanco y bigote del mismo color, se quitó los anteojos negros y mostró su placa.

-Usted es el señor Vegeta Yasai?...

El moreno abrió por completo la puerta y asintió tranquilo.

-Si, soy yo. Que se le ofrece?

El hombre peliblanco miró a su compañero y asintió.

-Soy el detective Caro. Queremos hablar con usted de un asunto muy serio… Acerca de la señorita Bulma Brief.

Vegeta se hizo a un lado y habló cordialmente.

-La señorita Brief?... Por favor, adelante. Paso algo malo?

Un hombre de baja estatura y de cabello color negro se adelantó un paso y sin cuidado entró a la casa del fotógrafo. Se giró y lo miró profundamente.

-Si, estamos en un caso muy serio. Anoche la señorita Brief fue atacada sexualmente… Su madre hizo la denuncia hace unos minutos y estamos investigando…

Vegeta se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Su pecho se sintió pesado y un dolor espantoso se cruzó por su corazón.

-No puede ser… pobre niña…

Vegeta levantó su cabeza al ver a su esposa salir del cuarto ya vestida. Saludo amigablemente, pero muy confundida.

-Vegeta?... Qué ocurre?...

-Cariño, no te preocupes. Ellos son detectives, al parecer le ocurrió algo espantoso a la niña que te conté... La pequeña de anoche.

La mujer sonrió incómoda.

-A… si… que paso exactamente?...

El detective canoso miró a la mujer y frunció el ceño.

-La violaron…

-Y por qué están aquí?... Que tiene que ver mi esposo?...

Vegeta sonrió calmando y se acercó a su esposa.

-Tranquila cariño, no pasa nada. Yo fui el último que vio a la niña anoche, es obvio que me hagan preguntas. -Vegeta miró al detective. -En todo lo que pueda ayudar, cuenten conmigo, detectives…

Ambos hombre se miraron seriamente. El más bajo habló.

-La joven Bulma Brief ya identificó al atacante… Puede acompañarnos a la jefatura?

-Si por supuesto!... Ya lo dije!, en lo que pueda, ayudare! Yo solo la lleve a su casa y la deje en la acera… Nunca imagine que la pudieran atacar en tan corto periodo de tiempo…

Los hombre se miraron y mostraron un rostro completamente enojado.

-Si… Como diga, debe acompañarnos… La acusación es muy grave…

La mujer de cabello negro tomó la mano de su marido y nerviosa, preguntó.

-Cariño… Estoy un poco nerviosa…

-Ya te dije, no pasa nada, bueno, no a nosotros, esa chica es muy pequeña, si puedo ayudar a meter a la carcel al violador, lo haré… -Vegeta se giró y vio la expresión llena de odio del detective, sin querer comenzó a sentirse nervioso. -Es lo que quieren?.. que ayude a atrapar al sujeto, al hombre que la niña acusó, verdad?...

El detective mayor sacó sus esposas y miró a Vegeta demasiado enojado.

-Señor Yasai, le repito, ya encontramos al sujeto, la niña lo identificó…

Vegeta miró aterrado a su mujer y luego al hombre.

-Y... a quién acusó?...

El hombre de baja estatura se acercó y sonrió.

-A usted…

* * *

 _En el presente._

Vegeta apretó con odio la lata de cerveza que tenía en sus manos, que había comprado unos minutos atrás.

Los recuerdos lo perseguían y lo torturaban con odio. Era increíble que había intentado ayudar a esa niña, cuando había sido él el acusado.

 _"Maldita… seguramente, después de bajarte de mi auto, te fuiste a acostar con alguno por ahí y para cubrir eso, me acusaste de violador…"_

Lo había engañado, había caído en la vil trampa. Se dejó llevar por su ternura y su calidez, su inocencia.

Era toda una mentira, una estrategia. Cayó como un idiota ante los planes de esa maldita mocosa.

10 años encerrado por una mentira. No, no podía desearla, no podía siquiera intentar creer en sus mentiras y sus actuaciones.

No podía perdonarla…

Ese era su momento, era la hora de la venganza, él debía cobrarse por todo aquello que esa niña le había robado.

Y ahora, ahora la tenía encerrada, echa una mujer y sumisa ante él. No, no podía ser tonto. No iría a buscar otra, no sería piadoso, debía hacerla sufrir hasta el último día de su condena.

Él debía cobrarse su dolor…

Vegeta sonrió de una forma lasciva y sádica. Tiró la lata a la calle, subió a su auto y puso en marcha el motor.

Si, esa era su retribución… Era hora de la venganza…

 _ **Continuará...**_


	12. Capítulo 11: Un monstruo en la oscuridad

_**Capítulo 11: Un monstruo en la oscuridad.**_

 **Hola Hola!... Como va?... Les traigo aquí un capitulo mas para esta historia!**

 **Pido disculpa si se me paso algún error en la limpieza, trato de dar lo mejor de mi.**

 **Les agradezco infinitamente los mensajes que me han dejado, realmente quiero que sepan, que aunque no los contesto uno por uno por un tema de tiempo, sepan que leo todo y me hace super feliz que les este gustando esta historia.**

 **Gracias totales!**

 **Bueno, espero que les guste y ahora si, subiré el próximo casi a fines de diciembre, quizás enero! (Que es cuando termino las clases), ya están avisadas!. Para** **las** **que me** **preguntaron** **por "Que paso ayer?", por ahora no hay nuevo capitulo. Quizás el año que viene con mas tiempo, me sentare a escribir. Esa** **historia** **no es prioridad por el momento. Espero poder terminarla pronto.**

 **La que me pregunto por segundo y tercer puesto, quiero decir que es lo mismo.** **Prometí** **un especial, pero por ahora, con tanto trabajo, se me hace imposible. Están terminando las clases y estoy con un millón de cosas, la seño Luxia debe hacer actos escolares, ferias, muestras teatrales, etc. Así que por ahora, no podre escribir nada de ellas.**

 **Gracias por entender** **!**  
 **Mil gracias como siempre por leer!**  
 **Las quiero: La seño Luxia o para ustedes-** **#TiaLuxia 3**

* * *

-Yamcha… has estado en silencio… puedes decirme quién demonios es Vegeta?...  
El pelinegro miró hacía la ventana observando el atardecer y suspiro.  
-Hace once años… un hombre fue acusado de violación… Fue a la cárcel diez años injustamente… su condena ya terminó. Realmente no se que paso con el tipo, escuche un rumor que dice que murió en prisión, otros que salió hace dos año y se fue de Japón… No se realmente…  
Yuma frunció el ceño sin comprender.  
-Y eso que tiene que ver con la desaparición de Bulma?  
Yamcha tragó nervioso.  
-Bueno… la que lo envió a la cárcel fue Bulma...Bueno, no exactamente ella, sino la madre… Ellas lo acusaron de violación…  
Yuma miró sorprendido a su primo.  
-Vaya… eso no me lo esperaba… No sabía que tu novia había sido violada…  
-No lo fue… bueno, no fue él… Lo acusaron injustamente y el tipo fue condenado…  
-Eso no es posible!... Una acusación falsa podría costar de 20 años a perpetua…  
-Crees que no lo se?...  
-Y por que Bulma no dijo la verdad?!... Como no aclaró las cosas si era mentira?  
-La madre no se lo permitió… La vieja loca se llevó a Bulma un día después de la condena, volvieron un año más tarde y ahí intentamos hablar…. Pero, el juez de la causa, era el hermano menor de Panchy… ese viejo enfermo jamás permitió que Bulma declarara por pedido de su hermana… Dos veces lo intento… La primera fuimos al juzgado, pero el tipo le dijo a Panchy… Ese día Bulma fue castigada por la madre y yo no la volví a ver por dos meses… La segunda fuimos con otro juez, pero dijo que no podía hacer nada, que solo el juez a cargo podía exonerar a Vegeta… lo intentamos, pero de nuevo Panchy fue avisada y fue en se momento que la maldita se llevó a Bulma lejos… se la llevó a otro país. -Yamcha detuvo el auto y suspiro. -El hombre era inocente y estuvo diez años en la cárcel, no pudimos hacer nada, fue muy frustrante…  
Yuma miró el lugar en donde su primo había estacionado y suspiro.  
-Entonces… crees que él salió para vengarse o algo así?  
-No lo se Yuma, ya fue acusado una vez injustamente, no quiero cometer el mismo error… Quiero descartar todo sospechoso primero… Te juro que si llego a ser él… -Yamcha apretó su puño con fuerza. -No es justo…  
-Lo se… pero lamentablemente ese tipo fue acusado por Bulma y él no sabe que ella quiso evitar su condena… Si está con él y ella no se lo dice… él…  
Yamcha miró de repente a su primo y tembló lleno de pánico.  
-No lo digas… no quiero escucharlo…  
Yuma suspiro y abrió la puerta, luego de quitarse el cinturón.  
-Pero debes estar consciente… que quizás esta vez… Mira, no soy abogado, pero se bien que no se puede juzgar a la misma persona por el mismo delito cuando ya se cumplió una condena y si el fiscal dice que es mentira y que lo acusan de nuevo falsamente, nadie le creerá a Bulma… Además puede hacer una contra demanda y Bulma podría ir a la cárcel por falso testimonio… La vieja loca está muerta y la única que quedaría culpable sería tu novia… Sin mencionar que...  
Yamcha miró con pánico a su primo.  
-Qué?...  
-Que si ese tipo la tiene y la viola de verdad, no será condenado por eso… Puede salir impune si tiene un buen abogado… Lo siento Yamcha, ruega porque no sea él el que se haya llevado a Bulma… o por lo menos ruega que no sepa la verdad…

* * *

Vegeta estaciono su auto fuera de su casa como todas las noches. Apretó con odio el volante mientras miraba con desprecio la oscura casa.  
Al parecer su prisionera no había encendido las luces, lo que hacía ver una casa abandonada.  
Miró el jardín pequeño sin cerca, había plantas marchitas y un césped muy alto. Era muy probable que si alguien pasaba por allí, ignorara el lugar por parecer embrujado y abandonado.  
Bajó la mirada y vio sus piernas, estás no se movían, pues en su cabeza algo las detenían.  
Sabía bien que estaba furioso, que si bajaba y veía a su prisionera, el odio brotaría con vehemencia y la furia se apoderaría de su sangre.  
Tenía un odio espantoso que recorría su pecho, era seguro que haría un desastre allí dentro.  
Sin embargo, sus piernas y su cuerpo estaban inmóviles, no obedecían sus órdenes. Era como si tuviera una enorme piedra sobre él que no lo dejaba moverse.  
Suspiraba con odio,agitado, con una fuerte punzada en el corazón. Quería lastimarla, vengarse, pero su mente no se lo permitía.  
Apretó aún más fuerte sus manos hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos y un grito abandonó con furia su boca.  
Rugió como una bestia sin control, mientras golpeaba su cabeza con odio sobre el volante. No podía parar, no quería detenerse. El dolor físico no era nada a comparación al que sentía en su alma.  
Quería destrozar su propio rostro, cuerpo, destruirse si era necesario, pues sabía bien que si no lo hacía con él mismo, lo haría con aquella mujer que tanto dolor le provocaba.  
Se detuvo abruptamente cuando vio que la oscura noche había desaparecido y un líquido espeso con aroma a hierro se apoderaba de su visión.  
Levantó su mentón y observó por el espejo retrovisor la herida enorme que se había provocado así mismo.  
Una mancha de sangre espantosa que se escurría por sus ojos anunciándole lo mal que estaba en ese momento.  
Sonrió sin querer. Una leve carcajada salió de su interior, hasta hacerse más grande y provocar una lagrimas llenas de dolor que se escapaban y se mezclaban con la sangre de su frente.  
-Lo hiciste Vegeta… Te volviste loco finalmente…  
El pelinegro cerró los ojos y aflojo el agarre. Dejó su boca en silencio y apretó los labios despacio.  
Miró hacía abajo y vio como gotas gruesas caían en su pantalón y manchaba su ropa.  
Volvió a sonreír.  
-Si… ya estás loco… y como siempre, ella tiene la culpa…  
El hombre se quitó el cinturón de seguridad, abrió la puerta del auto con su cuerpo tembloroso y suspiro.  
-Ella siempre tiene la culpa...

* * *

Bulma miró la ventana y vio la noche furiosa. Las cortinas dejaban ver poco y las rejas del exterior cubrían la oscuridad, aún así, ella podía divisar todo.  
Era normal para ella esa oscuridad, tanto, que sin querer, después de muerta su madre, la buscaba constantemente.  
Tanto, que iba casi todo los días a ver a su padre al cementerio, se encerraba en la bóveda oscura y dormía horas enteras.  
Sonaba retorcido, pero de verdad ella fue criada en la oscuridad, en el silencio, en el dolor.  
No conocía bien otras emociones, y a pesar de que era libre y podía hacer lo que quería, no podía encontrar paz.  
El ruido y la gente la perturbaba, la luz le molestaba. Sin darse cuenta, había encontrado la paz en la soledad, en aquella oscura habitación en donde dormía por las noches.  
Nadie sabía la verdad, cuando su madre había muerto, las marcas en su mente jamás se fueron.  
Se bañaba a oscuras, dormía en el suelo y hasta se encerraba en el armario para no escuchar ruidos, pasos… golpes…  
A veces recordaba que aquellos sonidos no volverían, pero se despertaba tan asustada por la noche y se encerraba en la oscuridad inconscientemente.  
Sonrío sin querer. Estaba otra vez en la oscuridad y aunque sonara extraño, no lo odiaba, al contrario, sentía una paz extraña, porque estaba en esa lúgubre habitación, pero sabía que ella jamás volvería, ella no la alcanzaría, no había sonido de pasos, no gritaban… Había paz.  
Se sentó en el suelo, apoyó la cabeza sobre la cama y sonrió nuevamente. Nadie la molestaba, no la obligaban a ir a la empresa de su padre, ni reuniones con gente que no quería ver.  
Estaba en prisión y no tenía que soportar a ninguna agresiva compañera, salvo los radicales cambios de humor de su captor, pero se juró siempre obedecer y no hacerlo enojar para poder pasar los diez años que le tocaban lo más tranquila posible.  
No era quizás el mejor estilo de vida, pero era uno que ella conocía y necesitaba. soledad, aislamiento… oscuridad… paz.  
Volvió a sonreír y despacio, mirando hacía la ventana, cerró sus ojos tranquilamente.

* * *

Videl miró con furia su celular y con odio lo tiró sobre el asiento del acompañante. Apretó con odio su mano y cerró los ojos desesperada.  
El chofer miró de reojo por el espejo y al ver a la hija de su jefe con un rostro lleno de furia, desvió sus ojos y siguió su camino.  
-Joven Videl… A donde la llevó ahora?...  
La hermosa pelinegra apretó los dientes llena de rencor. Había ido a buscar a su amante a su casa, pero el hombre no estaba allí.  
Lo había esperado por horas y lo había llamado, pero él la ignoró completamente.  
Hasta le había dicho que estaba embarazada, pero él no reaccionaba como ella quería.  
Levantó la mirada furiosa y gritó de golpe.  
-Llévame a la C.C… Debo ver que paso con Bulma…  
El chofer asintió con la cabeza y asintió, mientras veía a la joven llorar llena de impotencia.  
No había duda, Videl estaba demasiado furiosa y él no quería ser su víctima. Aceleró rápidamente y fijo coordenadas a la C. C.  
Al estacionar su limusina en la entrada, Videl salió disparando del vehículo, tomó su teléfono y caminó con firmeza hasta la enorme entrada de la mansión.  
Miró al guardia algo nervioso en su refugio pequeño y lo ignoro totalmente. Este la observo y habló con firmeza.  
-Señorita Videl, la casa es un caos, no puede ingresar así no más.  
La joven se giró sobre su hombro y lo miró llena de furia.  
-De verdad crees que puedes hablarme de esa manera?... Eres idiota o que?  
-Señorita… no se enoje, pero es que el señor Yamcha dijo que nadie puede entrar o salir de la casa….  
Videl apretó con odio su puño.  
-Me importa una mierda lo que ese imbécil diga!... Si algo paso con mi amiga, yo no me quedaré sentada!... Abre ya las puertas secundarias y déjame pasar!... Bulma es mi amiga y yo estoy aquí para ayudar!  
El hombre calvo suspiro asustado y obedeció sin decir una palabra. La verdad es que temía mucho el carácter de la pelinegra, pero más temía a la reacción que su padre podría llegar a tener.  
Abrió los portones secundarios que daban al jardín principal de la C. C y volvió su rostro al monitor que vigilaba toda la mansión por fuera.  
Videl apretó los dientes y entró rápidamente al lugar, vio cómo las rejas se cerraban desde afuera y caminó hacia la entrada de la casa.  
Una vez frente a la puerta, toco el timbre y esperó unos segundos. Cambió el semblante a uno preocupado, cuando vio a la ama de llaves abrir.  
La mujer se veía cansada y muy mal.  
-Señorita Videl…  
-He venido a penas me enteré!... Dime que paso, por favor?!  
Videl entró rápidamente al interior y mio a la anciana. Esta comenzó a llorar.  
-Una desgracia…. El joven Yamcha dijo que la señorita Bulma fue secuestrada… Estamos muy preocupados y asustados!. Si la secuestraron quizás pidan dinero, pero nadie ha llamado aún…  
Videl torció el labio y miró hacia el costado.  
-Anoche ella se fue con el taxi y no supe nada hasta hoy…. Aún no hay novedades?  
La mujer negó con la cabeza.  
-Aún no paso nada, es por eso que estamos tan nerviosos…  
-Me quedaré aquí, si alguien llama, seré la primera en atender y si es el secuestrador, llamaré de inmediato a la policía…  
La mujer asintió despacio.  
-Gracias señorita Videl, usted es una buena persona.  
La muchacha sonrió despacio y tomó de la mano a la anciana.  
-Tranquila, Yamcha la encontrara y la traerá de vuelta a casa sana y salva, ya veras…  
Videl soltó a la mujer, realmente odiaba tocar a las personas que se dedicaban a servir, pero debía parecer sumisa frente a la mujer si quería obtener algún resultado.  
Sonrió despacio y miró la escalera.  
-Si no hay inconveniente, iré a la habitación de Bulma y tratare de buscar algún indicio… Quizás huyó y estamos muertos de preocupación en vano…  
-No, la señorita jamás haría eso… Pero por favor, siéntase libre de pasar, quizás haya alguna esperanza…  
La joven se giró y frunció el ceño, si había indicios de que Bulma se marchara por su propia voluntad, ella lo encontraría y haría lo posible por que nunca regresara.  
Subió las escaleras y sonrió con frialdad, por el momento, solo una cosa quería de aquella habitación, el viejo diario secreto de Bulma…

 _"Ya verás… no solo me embarazare de verdad, sino que haré que esa maldita perra no aparezca nunca más en la vida…"_

Con una sonrisa macabra, Videl camino por el pasillo del segundo piso. Con la esperanza de encontrar alguna pista para destruir definitivamente a su supuesta amiga...

* * *

Vegeta finalmente bajó del auto y camino en absoluto silencio hacia la entrada de su casa.  
Miró atento el jardín y pensó que horrible se veía, si su madre estuviera viva, seguramente compraría artículos de jardinería y dejaría el lugar hermoso.  
Sonrió al recordar a su madre y la expresión triste de su rostro al decirle que no podía visitarlo más en la prisión.  
Su pecho se oprimió de dolor y sacudió la cabeza con espanto. Lo último que quería en ese momento, era recordar a su bella madre, pues era mujer y no le gustaría para nada saber lo que estaba por hacer con su prisionera.  
Sacudió sus pensamientos con fuerza y despacio abrió el candado exterior. Retiro las cadenas que aprisionaban las rejas de la entrada y dejó libre la puerta de madera.  
Con su llave abrió la abertura y miró atento el lugar. Todo estaba completamente oscuro y un olor asqueroso de desodorante de piso, inundó sus fosas nasales.  
Vegeta rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta detrás de él.  
-Seguramente la inútil no sabe como se usa un desodorante de piso… Este lugar apesta a flores…  
El pelinegro se acerco despacio a la ventana pequeña que estaba arriba de la cocina y la abrió para que entrara el aire. La brisa de otoño se apoderó del lugar, dejándolo un poco más soportable.  
Se giró y sin darse cuenta, en el medio de la oscuridad, se tropezó con la mesa de la cocina.  
Observo y vio la silla que había sido ocupada por las hermosa caderas de la peliazul, horas atrás.  
Apoyó su mano, toco su cabeza, pues estaba demasiado mareado y negó con odio.  
-Concéntrate…  
Retomo su camino y en la penumbra, tomó la llave que estaba arriba de la heladera y abrió la puerta de su habitación.  
Silencio.  
La oscuridad invadía cada rincón del lugar, pero la hermosa luna que brillaba en el exterior, dejaba ver un poco en interior.  
Vegeta caminó con sumo sigilo hasta su cama y cuando dio la vuelta hacía la izquierda, vio un pequeño cuerpo sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama.  
Se acercó despacio y cubriendo su nariz, de verdad la chica había usado demasiado desinfectante.  
Mareado por el golpe, el alcohol y el olor, se tiró al suelo despacio y se sentó a lado de Bulma.  
Está dormía pesadamente, tranquila, con un semblante calmado y no notaba la presencia de su captor.  
Vegeta la observó en silencio, en la oscuridad de la noche, con un reflejo lunar sutil, que la hacía ver demasiado linda para sus perversos ojos.  
Apoyo la cabeza en la cama y despacio levantó su mano, acercó sus dedos y toco despacio la mejilla de la chica.  
Esta no hacía nada, no se movía ni reaccionaba, solo respiraba tranquilamente.  
El pelinegro la observaba atento, sin perder detalle de cada expresión que la chica ponía en su perfecto rostro.  
Vegeta estiró más los dedos índice y medio y trazó el contorno del rostro, mirando con profundidad sus rasgos.  
Bulma era hermosa. Una piel suave y blanca, con rasgos perfectos. El hombre jamás había notado la delicadeza y simpleza de aquel lienzo.  
Se acercó un poco más, dejando su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella y susurró muy suavemente.  
-Es tu culpa… llevo diez años sin besar a una mujer… Podría tomar tu rostro con violencia y obligarte a besarme… Sería tan fácil someterte, lastimarte… violarte… Te lo mereces, si lo hago nadie podría juzgarme…  
Bulma sintió un leve escalofrío que hizo notar al apretar sus manos. Su piel se erizo y acomodó mejor su cabeza en la cama. Apretó sus labios y se removió despacio.  
Vegeta observaba cada movimiento a detalle. Cada gesto o cosa que la mujer hacía.  
Bajó su mano y rozó con suavidad sus piernas, que se veían demasiado sensuales debajo de ese pequeño vestidito sexy que él mismo había comprado.  
Vegeta apartó la mano y la apretó con odio.  
-Es tu culpa… Todo…  
Vegeta desvió la mirada rápidamente. Miró el techo serio y posó su mano sobre la frente.  
El silencio se apoderó completamente del lugar. Solo se podían oír las respiraciones profundas de ambos.  
La oscuridad se presentaba como una barrera invisible que los separaba totalmente.  
Era un clima demasiado perfecto y retorcido. Vegeta lo sabía. Con solo mover el brazo podría tirar a la chica al suelo y violarla sin piedad.  
Estaban solos y ella lo obedecía, nada se lo impedía, sin embargo, por qué no lo hacía?  
El hombre cerró los ojos y suspiró tratando de hallar alguna respuesta, pero sabía que no pasaría.  
De repente Bulma se movió, pero Vegeta no giró para verla. Siguió con sus ojos cerrados sintió como la chica intentaba buscar una posición más cómoda.  
Sonrió sin querer, la mujer estaba sola, podía dormir en la cama si lo deseaba, pero no, era obediente y dormía en el suelo como toda una prisionera.  
Abrió sus ojos y giró para mirarla. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido cuando vio que aún dormida, lloraba como una niña pequeña, llena de dolor y angustia.  
Vegeta se puso recto y se acercó a la mujer despacio.  
-Oye… tonta… oye, deja de llorar… aún no te hice nada…  
Bulma levantó la cabeza completamente dormida y apretó su puño. Vegeta torció el labio.  
-Lo que faltaba… eres sonámbula…  
Vegeta observó a la chica que se movía y lloraba, pero estaba inconsciente y profundamente en el mundo de morfeo.  
El pelinegro había estado en prisión y sabía perfectamente cuando alguien fingía, pero notaba lo genuina que era la científica.  
Se sentó completamente y tomó su mano.  
-Ya tonta… no llores…  
Bulma comenzó a sollozar más fuerte y su cuerpo temblaba con violencia. Comenzó a susurrar palabras, pero Vegeta no tenía.  
El pelinegro soltó su mano y acercó su oído a los labios de la mujer para poder entender lo que esta decía.  
Su corazón latió con odio cuando finalmente le entendió.  
-Si… fue él… él tiene la culpa… Él lo hizo… fue su culpa… Él señor Vegeta tuvo la culpa…  
El recién mencionado en sueños, apretó con más fuerza su mano. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.  
La mujer soñaba con el día que lo acusó injustamente. Estaba rememorando aquel espantoso día.  
Golpeó con fuerza su puño contra el piso, dejando caer la mano de Bulma abruptamente contra el suelo.  
No lo soportaba, la furia se estaba apoderando completamente de él. Abrió aún más los ojos y se giró mirando a la chica. Levantó su mano y sin ningún cuidado sacudió su brazo con violencia.  
Bulma abrió los ojos completamente asustada. Su corazón latía tan fuerte que creyó que le saldría del pecho.  
Miró la oscura habitación y noto una sombra negra enorme. No veía nada, era borroso, pero la espantosa imagen le recordó a cuando era niña y su madre la iba a buscar al cuarto del sótano.  
Comenzó a temblar con mucho miedo y escondió rápidamente su cabeza entre sus piernas.  
No entendía qué pasaba, pero era como estar en el pasado y ver la crueldad de la mujer que la trajo a la vida.  
Las lágrimas salieron con dolor y comenzó a hablar con rapidez.  
-No… no me lastimes… no de nuevo…  
Vegeta escuchó las palabras llenas de miedo de la joven y se puso de pie rápidamente, se acercó como una fiera y tomó sus brazos levantándola.  
Bulma cerró los ojos y comenzó a temblar el doble.  
-No lo hagas… no me violes… no otra vez….  
Vegeta estaba apunto de gritar, pero su voz desapareció. Cuando escucho las palabras de Bulma su cuerpo colapsó por completo.  
Estaba soñando o estaba teniendo una espantosa pesadilla?. Acaso ella dijo de nuevo?... Como si él de verdad la hubiera lastimado antes…  
Estaba en su límite, no podía comprender nada. Se estaba volviendo loco, pero, ella lo estaba haciendo.  
Con odio sacudió el cuerpo de Bulma y sin cuidado, la tiró sobre la cama, dejándola tendida sobre las sábanas, boca abajo.  
Se giró rápidamente, camino hacia la puerta y prendió sin cuidado la luz, cegando por completo a su prisionera.  
Bulma al sentir semejante brillo, cerró con más fuerza los ojos mientras intentaba arrodillarse en la cama.  
Pero una gruesa mano la sujeto y la volvió a recostar en la cama. Sentía una fuerte presión en su cabeza, algo la aplastaba, mientras otra mano tocaba sus piernas lascivamente.  
No podía soportarlo, si su madre había vuelto, la violaría de nuevo y ella lucharía por su vida.  
Comenzó a moverse sin pensar ni un segundo, mientras tenía los ojos aún cerrados y trató contener sus lágrimas.  
-No….  
Vegeta aspiró con fuerza, dejando pasar todo el aire del lugar a sus pulmones.  
Se subió sobre la cama, y puso una rodilla en cada lado de la mujer que tenía boca abajo en la cama.  
Quería ahorcarla, matarla, lastimarla. Cómo podía pedirle que no la violara de nuevo?, él jamás había tocado ni un pelo de esa mujer.  
Ella creía en su propia mentira y él no iba a permitirlo. Apretó con furia la nuca femenina y con su mano libre, comenzó a quitarle la ropa interior.  
La peliazul comenzó a sacudirse con más fuerza y apoyo sus manos en la cama, tratando de levantarse.  
-No… no me toques!...  
Vegeta no podía soportarlo más, estaba más que furioso y esta vez, no dejaría pasar aquellas palabras.  
-CÁLLATE!... COMO PUEDES MENTIR DE ESA MANERA?... YO NO TE HABÍA VIOLADO!... MENTIROSA!...  
Vegeta intentó sostener a Bulma, pero se sorprendió totalmente cuando vio que la chica se quedó completamente quieta al escuchar la gruesa voz del hombre.  
Sin querer, aflojo por completo el agarre y dejó su cabeza libre.  
Bulma abrió despacio sus ojos, dejó que estos se adaptaran a la luz y despacio giró la cabeza.  
Vegeta abrió los ojos completamente sorprendido cuando vio a la chica sonreír y suspirar completamente aliviada.  
-Vegeta?... Vegeta eres tu?...  
Bulma dejó caer su cabeza tranquila en la cama y trató de calmar su respiración. Su cuerpo dejó de temblar y trató de calmarse mientras frotaba sus ojos con sus dedos.  
Vegeta estaba boquiabierto por completo no entendió absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado.  
Se sentó sobre las caderas de la mujer y comenzó a sentir la respiración de la mujer estabilizarse.  
-Que demonios?... Que paso?...  
Las palabras no salían, estaba como petrificado. Se suponía que ella tenía miedo de él y que él la iba a violar, sin embargo, a penas lo vio, se sintió aliviada, como si él fuera el menor de sus males.  
Bajó la cabeza cansado, no, no podía entender a Bulma, pero ahora sabía algo perfectamente. La mujer tenía un monstruos en su alma, aún peor que él.  
La miró con cuidado y la tomó del brazo despacio.  
-Soñaste con tu padre?...  
Bulma se giró despacio y miró a Vegeta con un rostro lúgubre.  
-Mi padre?... No, no soñaba con él… Por qué preguntas?...  
-Dijiste que no querías que te violara de nuevo…  
Bulma apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y suspiró.  
-Mi padre jamás hizo eso conmigo…  
Vegeta se bajó del cuerpo femenino y se sentó en la cama, la observo y trató de no estar nervioso.  
-Sabes que sé que estás mintiendo, verdad?  
Bulma no levantó la mirada, solo suspiro y cerró los ojos.  
-Piensa lo que quieras… no hablaré de eso…  
Vegeta se serenó por completo. De verdad estaba muy mal de su cabeza. Miró alrededor y sonrió.  
-Apestas a desinfectante…  
-Y tu a alcohol… -Bulma levantó la mirada y miró por primera vez a Vegeta a la cara. Se sobresaltó. -Oye, que te paso?  
Bulma se levantó y se arrodillo en la cama, se acercó despacio a su captor y miró su herida.  
Este la sintió cerca y por instinto se alejó un poco.  
-Nada importante… Me caí, eso es todo…  
-Sabes que sé que estás mintiendo, verdad?  
Vegeta sonrió.  
-A si?, cómo es que tu, una mujer inútil, puede saber eso?...  
-Estudié medicina… Ese golpe fue hecho contra algo duro, necesitas sutura… Sabes, el alcohol que bebiste era para la cabeza, no para tu hígado...  
Vegeta apartó el rostro rápidamente para no soltar una carcajada. Se puso de pie, quedando del otro lado de la cama y apretó su puño.  
-Aprende a limpiar… será más útil en tu situación… Mis cosas las curo yo… Iré a bañarme y luego comeremos…  
Bulma bajó la mirada si decir nada. Asintió despacio y vio al hombre buscar algo en el armario en silencio.  
Dos minutos después, lo veía marcharse del cuarto y escucho el sonido de las llaves cerrando la abertura.  
Se sentó normalmente en la cama, se puso nuevamente su ropa interior, aunque muy sorprendida, no sabía cuando se la había quitado y miró sus dedos. Tenía un poco de sangre, no sabía de donde, quizás había tocado a Vegeta y no se había dado cuenta.  
Apretó su mano y respiró profundamente. Sin duda aquel maldito monstruos oscuro la atormentaba siempre, pero no entendió porque, en el momento que escuchó y vio a Vegeta, su corazón se tranquilizó. Fue extraño, pero agradeció internamente lo que había pasado.  
Sonrió sin querer. Quizás Vegeta sea otro monstruos, pero el que estaba en la luz...

* * *

Vegeta bajó la mirada y vio la sangre seca en su pantalón y junto a ella, su miembro duro mostrando lo débil que se veía.  
Suspiro cansado, ya no sabía qué hacer con aquella situación, miró hacia el techo y sintió su cabeza dar vueltas sin piedad.  
Despacio, se quitó la camisa y dejó al descubierto su pecho firme y duro lleno de cicatrices.  
Camino hacia el sofá y se dejó caer descuidadamente. Apoyó su cabeza despacio sobre el respaldo del sillón y sin querer sintió una fuerte punzada, no solo en la herida, sino que también en su palpitante erección.  
Gruño con odio cuando sintió la presión.  
-Debo sacarme la frustración… -Giró su cabeza y miró la puerta de su cuarto. -Estoy a un paso de dejar de sentirme frustrado… Ella es una arpía mentirosa, la odio más que a nada en el mundo… Por que demonios no entró y la violó de una vez por todas?... Nada me detiene, nada!... Maldición!...  
El pelinegro apretó su puño con odio, aún no entendía su actuar. Se suponía que en ese momento tenía que estar acabando en lo más profundo de la intimidad de esa mujer y aliviarse por completo, sin embargo estaba allí, sentado, frustrado y con una dolorosa erección.  
No lo entendía, simplemente se le estaba escapando de las manos. Se sentó correctamente, miró la mesa delante de él y tomó el control de la tele.  
Apretó un botón rojo y tratando de calmarse y despejarse, puso un canal cualquiera.  
Estaba apunto de ponerse de pie, cuando algo llamó su atención. Subió un poco el volumen del televisor y escucho atento lo que decía una joven de cabello dorado en las noticias.

 _"Reiteramos… Se acaba de hacer oficial la denuncia de la desaparición de la joven heredera de la Corporación Cápsula; Bulma Brief._  
 _Al parecer había salido con algunas amigas a un bar, pero la joven de 26 años no regresó a su hogar._  
 _La denuncia la realizó su prometido, que está desesperado, buscándola sin parar y está a la espera de algún contacto de secuestradores o personas que llamen por algún tipo de rescate y la liberen finalmente._  
 _Aún no se tiene ningún sospechoso, pero la familia está dispuesta a pagar lo que sea por la señorita Brief…._  
 _A las 4 de la mañana fue vista por última vez…"_

La tele se apago de repente. Vegeta bajó el control y lo posó nuevamente en la mesa pequeña.  
Levantó la vista y sin querer frunció el ceño enojado.  
-Así que el insecto de su novio la busca?... Prometido?... Así que está comprometida con ese gusano infiel… Pues vas a tener que buscar hasta el fin del mundo, porque jamás te la devolveré… JAMÁS!...

 _ **Continuará...**_


	13. No es un capítulo!

_**No es un capítulo!**_

Hola Hola!, como va?

Perdón si pensaron que era un capítulo nuevo, la verdad es que me quería despedir del 2018 adecuadamente! Así que no me odien!

Primeramente, quiero pedirles disculpas por mi ausencia, pero por más que las clases terminaron, yo aún no tengo vacaciones hasta abril del 2019.

Es bastante tedioso, pero no me quejo, por suerte tengo trabajo y debo recuperar el tiempo que se me fue por la operación!

La verdad es que no pude escribir nada, pero debo decirles que las ideas inundan mi cabeza y ya en enero que solo trabajo dos días, podré sentarme a expresar esta creatividad que me está asfixiando y pide salir a gritos!

Debo decir que él 2018 fue un gran año, logre concretar muchos suelos que tenía pendientes. Pude editar un libro, que era un sueño muy grande (no es mio, es de mi mejor amiga, ella lo escribió, yo solo lo edite).

Pero debo decir que eso me dio muchas fuerza y he decidido sacar el mío propio.

No puedo decir cuando, se que no tengo mucho tiempo, pero se que lo haré, estoy más entusiasmada que nunca y prometo que le contaré acerca de eso y lo dejaré en alguna plataforma para que lo lean. Y obviamente, también estará en papel!

Aviso, no será un fic, será una creación propia, pero como él mundo fantasía me puede, solo sepan que será de ciencia ficción.

Bueno, eso no es relevante, solo quería contarles eso, que estoy llena de satisfacciones y de mucha felicidad por poder concretar muchos suelos este año.

Muchos de esos sueños, fueron hechos realidad gracias a ustedes y su apoyo incondicional.

Es por eso que me tome unos minutos antes de que termine este año, para decirle lo muchos que los quiero. Que estoy infinitamente agradecida por como me han tratado este maravilloso año.

Les agradezco por la paciencia y el cariño. Ese que me brindan a través de sus comentarios y mensajes privados.

Muchas gracias, de verdad, todo esto es posible gracias a ustedes. Le juro que la espera valdrá la pena, este 2019 se viene con todo.

Terminará "Que paso ayer?"... Seguiremos con "Retribución", continuare los one short pendientes de "Ispirazione"... y se viene se viene…. se viene se viene….. La segunda parte de "Loca traición"!...

Así que, solo esperen, porque les juro que no las voy a defraudar, daré lo mejor de mi!

Así que bueno, con esto me despido hasta el año que viene, les deseo un excelente fin 2018, deseo que la pasen hermoso, con las personas que aman y sean muy felices!

Deseo con todo mi corazón que comiencen un 2019 con todo el power y muy felices!...

Sonrían, es gratis y llena el alma!...

Sean felices, que solo se vive una vez y deseo con todo mi ser, que realicen todos sus sueños!...

Los quiero muchísimo!...

GRACIAS TOTALES!

TIA LUXIA 3


	14. Capítulo 12: El brillo de las luciérnaga

_**Capítulo 12: El brillo de las luciérnagas.**_

 **Hola Hola!, como va?, espero que bien.**

 **Bien, después de tanto tiempo, pude sentarme a escribir un poco, como verán tengo una vida demasiado difícil, trabajo, soy madre y ama de casa, y vuelvo a trabajar, no tengo tiempo para nada, escribir se me hace casi imposible ya-**

 **Algunas olvidan que el año pasado fui operada y por eso tenia tiempo libre, ahora no. Tengo que recuperar mi tiempo, yo trabajo con niños y debo mi vida a ellos, necesitan mi tiempo para aprender.**

 **Sin embargo, por capricho divino, no quiero abandonar esta historia, o cualquiera.**

 **Es por eso que decidí seguir sola una de mis historias, solo una, hasta marzo!.**

 **En el mes de abril, actualizare las demás, y lo haré una vez por mes!, están avisadas, por favor, dejen de enviar mensajes preguntando cuando actualizare, porque ejercen mucha presión sobre mi y no me gusta para nada, si no es escribo es porque NO PUEDO, NO PORQUE NO QUIERA.**

 **Es así que, para ser justa, hice una encuesta en face y por allí se decidió, con votación aplastante, que seguiré con "Retribución" hasta marzo y solo con esta historia. Voy a intentar escribir hasta donde pueda.**

 **Luego, cuando llega abril, actualizare las otras dos, pero UNA VEZ POR MES!, No quiero parecer mala, pero de verdad ejercen tanta presión al punto que aveces me enojo. Trato de dar mi mejor esfuerzo y aveces siento que no lo pueden ver.**

 **Bueno, dicho esto, paso a subir el capitulo 12 muy contenta, porque pude terminarlo y limpiarlo. Me quede hasta las 4 y 20 de la madrugada, llegue tarde a trabajar, pero valió la pena. (En serio, si después de todo lo que hago, siguen presionando, ya no se que puedo hacer, solo retirarme por completo de esta plataforma)**

 **Bien, les dejo el cap, espero que los disfruten y cuando pueda, subiré otro. Prefiero comentarios de lo que le pareció el cap y no que me pregunten cuando actualizare, porque la respuesta es simple NO SE... así que gocen este por ahora!**

 **Gracias como siempre por leer!.**

* * *

Muchos podrían creer que aquella sonrisa era falsa y despreciable, pero solo él entendía lo feliz y tranquilo que estaba.

Su sonrisa era genuina, amplia, deslumbrante. Estaba jugando un juego muy peligroso y sin querer, se sentía vencedor de la primera partida.

Bulma estaba declarada oficialmente secuestrada, y nadie tenía idea de donde estaba o con quién.

Solo debía estudiar atentamente sus pasos y verificar que no hubiera cometido ningún error que pudiera delatar su culpabilidad.

Camino hacia el baño, cerró la puerta. Despacio se desnudo y colocó la canilla de agua caliente en su lugar de origen que había guardado en uno de los cajones de la mesa del lavado.

Entró a la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente recorriera su cuerpo mientras seguía analizando sus pasos.

De repente abrió los ojos y se descubrió todas las cosas incorrectas que había hecho.

Primero, la agencia de taxi. Sabía que su amigo no le había pedido los datos, pero por seguridad, tomaba fotografías de las patentes. Debía deshacerse del auto, no tenía opción.

Cerró los ojos y siguió analizando sus pasos. Abrió los ojos nuevamente y su sonrisa desapareció, había algo que no había notado, algo que sin duda daría una mínima sospecha.

Lápiz.

Su amigo y abogado era el único, además del juzgado, que sabía que él había salido de prisión y en donde estaba.

Debía hacer algo al respecto sin levantar sospecha, pues de seguro su extraño amigo, cometería algún error sin saberlo.

* * *

-Estas bien?.

Yuma prendió un cigarrillo mientras cerraba la puerta del auto. Miró a Yamcha con un rostro muy preocupado.

-Tu que crees?...-Dijo él moreno saliendo del coche también.

-Qué debes tranquilizarte. Llegamos hasta aquí, tratemos de encontrar algo útil.

Yamcha caminó detrás de su primo con paso nervioso. A fin había llegado a la residencia de de la propietaria de aquel peculiar auto y sabía que debía estar calmado.

Por eso mismo decidió tratar de tener la boca cerrada mientras su primo era el que se encargaba de hablar con aquella mujer.

Sin embargo, no podía.

La conversación de minutos antes, lo había dejado demasiado perturbado. No tenía idea de donde estaba Bulma, pero si aquel hombre llamado Vegeta se la había llevado, era el fin de su hermosa novia.

Su corazón latía con fuerza, rogando a los cielos que nada tuviera que ver. Levantó la mirada y vio la oscura noche que se tendía a lo largo y a lo ancho de la ciudad. Suspiro y camino lo más tranquilo posible.

La residencia parecía normal, una casa común, de color blanca con un pequeño patio y una cerca baja de madera.

Ambos abrieron la pequeña puerta y entraron al jardín principal, no había flores ni nada.

Se podía ver un lugar tranquilo y sin nada extraño. Ambos se colocaron delante de la puerta principal y fue Yuma quién tocó el timbre.

-Déjame a mí… no digas nada…

Yamcha comprendió que si había algo extraño y él alertaba la situación, Bulma podría está en peligro, asintió en silencio mientras veía la pequeña alfombra que decía muy alegremente "bienvenidos".

Esperaron unos minutos, hasta que pudieron ver por la ventana, una luz que se prendió débilmente.

Ambos se prepararon y vieron la puerta abrirse despacio. Una señora mayor con aspecto tierno abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza con cuidado.

La mujer se veía como una anciana de 80 años o más. Vestía con un pijama color rosa, una cofia de tela que tapaba un poco su cabellera de color gris y un hermoso gato negro que adornaba sus brazos arrugados.

-Si?... Que necesitan?

Yuma sonrió ante la imagen tierna de la abuela y con un rostro cálido, saludo amablemente.

-Buenas noches abuela!. Lamento molestarla a esta hora, Yo soy el detective Yuma, policía de la capital del oeste.

La mujer se sorprendió al ver la placa de joven y dejó a su gato en el suelo. Abrió completamente la puerta y habló despacio.

-Detective?, paso algo?

-No, no paso nada malo. Estamos buscando a una mujer llamada Lazuli Gero, es posible que su auto está implicado en un caso y queríamos hablar con ella.

La anciana sonrió dulcemente.

-Oh queridos!, mi pequeña Lazuli no está aquí. Pasen por favor!

-No queremos molestar de verdad…

-No, no es molestia!, tengo pasteles y galletas hechas por mi!. Pasen jóvenes!

Yuma sonrió ante semejante y tentadora invitación.

-Bueno, si usted insiste…

Yamcha miró a su primo molesto y lo tomó del brazo, mientras veía a la mujer darse la vuelta y caminar hacia el interior de la casa.

-No estamos para ceremonias de Té!... Esto es importante!

-Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, un poco de pastel casero, no nos hará nada!, además, la señora tiene algo que contarnos y dijimos que no nos iríamos hasta obtener algo útil!

Yuma sonrió y se safo rápidamente del agarre malhumorado de su primo. Entró al hogar de la mujer y sonrió con mucha ternura.

Yamcha suspiro con nervios, nadie podía entender lo que pasaba por su corazón. Trató de relajarse y siguió a su primo al lugar, esperando así, obtener algo de información.

* * *

Bulma suspiro pesado. Se puso de pie y caminó hacía la puerta, noto que estaba trabada y volvió a suspirar.

Vegeta tenía un humor muy inestable, cada vez parecía más loco y malvado, sin embargo ella no sentía miedo de él.

Volvió hacía la cama y se sentó mirando por la ventana. Había una luna muy bonita. Sonrió y se puso de pie. Camino hacia la abertura y miró el exterior.

Nada podía ver, solo árboles, monte, mucho césped. Podía escuchar el ruido de las cigarras danzar al compás del viento.

Luces muy pequeñas volaban de aquí para allá encendiendo un ritual vigoroso y lleno de ternura.

Sonrió sin querer. Aquellos insecto eran libres, igual que ella. Si, a pesar de estar encerrada y prisionera, ella era libre del verdadero monstruos, aquel que jamás volvería a ver… Jamás….

 ** _11 años atrás…_**

Bulma levantó la mirada y vio cómo la policía entraba a su casa sin parar. Su padre se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala y la observaba con un rostro lleno de dolor.

Giro hacia la izquierda y vio a Yamcha parado en la puerta con él mismo rostro. Ambos hombres la contemplaban con pena y lastima.

La niña apretó su mano en silencio, mientras escuchaba la conversación de la mujer que la había lastimado tanto horas atrás.

-Señora Brief, el sujeto está en la jefatura. Hemos tratado de que declare, pero aún niega el acto. Es necesario que la joven Brief vaya y lo identifique.

Panchy se giró y vio a su hija destruida. Apretó los dientes con odio. Era más que evidente que la chica no acusaría al hombre.

Cambió su rostro a uno de dolor.

-No quiero someter a mi hija a esto… Es demasiado para ella.

-Mire, el atacante usó un condón, no hay ADN ni semen. Es importante la declaración de la joven o el acusado puede quedar en libertad.

Panchy apretó los puños con fuerza.

-Eso no pasara… Ese monstruo debe ir a prisión para siempre… Está bien, déjame preparar a mi niña psicológicamente, no es fácil enfrentar a su atacante.

-Lo sé, sé que es muy pronto, pero cuanto más rápido, mejor. Ahora estamos esperando la orden del juez para que nos de permiso de revisar el auto en donde el sujeto podría haber cometido el crimen. Luego de tener los resultados de las pericias, es importante que Bulma vaya a la jefatura.

Panchy asintió despacio. El policía se giró y caminó hacía la salida, despidiéndose de la mujer de la casa. Bulma vio toda la escena y se puso de pie.

Camino en silencio hacía la ventana mientras veía como la noche se apoderaba de la ciudad.

Vio hacia el jardín, lleno de flores y un hermoso estanque y apoyó su mano en el vidrio.

"Lo siento… perdóname..."

Cerró sus ojos y dejó que las lagrima salgan despacio. La culpa y el dolor en su pecho eran más fuertes que todo el daño que tenía su cuerpo.

No podía creer todo lo que estaba pasando. En menos de 24 hs, su vida se había convertido en un infierno.

Giro sus ojos despacio cuando sintió una mano que tocaba su hombro. Miró con miedo a su padre, que la miraba aún muy lúgubre.

-Bulma…

La niña volvió a mirar hacía la ventana y negó despacio. Con aquel movimiento simple, había dicho todo.

El hombre bajó su extremidad y la apretó con fuerza y odio. Lo comprendió, entendió todo.

Bulma no había sido lastimada por ese hombre, pero sabía perfectamente quién lo había hecho.

Se dio la vuelta y con odio susurro.

-Lo siento hija…

Camino hacía su escritorio, abrió la puerta con pesadez, mientras veía a su esposa acercarse a su hija y tomarla del brazo.

Suspiró con dolor y entró rápidamente al lugar, encerrándose completamente en una oscura realidad, dejando que el alcohol lo invada y alivie un poco la culpa.

Yamcha cruzó los brazos al ver a la señora Brief acercarse a él. Lo miró con asco y sonrió.

-Vete a tu cuarto ahora… Tu no tienes nada que ver con esto…

-Señora, si a Bulma le paso algo anoche, fue porque la deje sola… Yo…

-Si, es tu culpa… y ya me las vas a pagar… Vete!...

El joven apretó los dientes sin decir nada y se fue directo a su cuarto. Panchy vio como la sala quedó sola, mientras su marido volvía a refugiarse en el escritorio con su botella dorada.

Camino hacía su hija y la tomó del brazo.

-Tenemos que hablar…

Bulma se sobresaltó ante el agarre de su madre. Las náuseas volvían sin piedad. Un solo roce podía hacer que la chica quisiera morir.

Cerró los ojos con miedo y se dejó arrastrar hacia donde su madre la llevaba. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, cuando vio que la mujer abría la puerta principal del sótano.

Comenzó a moverse bruscamente, sacudiendo su cabeza, intentando gritar, pero era claro que su garganta aún estaba lastimada, tanto que sus cuerdas vocales estaban demasiado inflamadas y no podía hablar.

Panchy sujeto con más fuerza a su hija y la empujo contra la pared. Tomó su mentón y la obligó a mirarla.

-Mírame, no te pasara nada!, Lo prometo!... Debes confiar en mami!, yo te protegeré, pero necesito que bajes, nuestro cuarto especial es el único en donde podemos hablar!

Bulma apretó los labios con tanta fuerza que comenzó a sentir el gusto ferroso dentro.

Comenzó a llorar con dolor al ver la puerta abrirse. Su madre la tomó de una sola mano y despacio la empujo para que bajara las escaleras.

Bulma lloraba sin parar cuando la oscuridad la golpeó. Se quedó quieta al bajar el último escalón, mientras sentía todo su cuerpo explotar de nervios.

Panchy la tomó de su mano y caminó hacia la puerta conocida por la pequeña. Abrió con la llave que colgaba de su cuello y encendió la luz rápidamente.

Bulma entró cuando sintió un pequeño empujón de su progenitora. Se quedó quieta mientras su madre cerraba el cuarto con llave nuevamente, dejándolas encerradas.

La niña comenzó a temblar llena de dolor y se giró rápidamente, pero lo que vio, fue aún peor.

La cama en donde horas atrás había sido brutalmente violada, estaba allí, con aquella sábana que demostraba lo que le había pasado.

Su cuerpo tembló con más fuerza al ver también, aquel artefacto metálico que la había lastimado tanto.

Sus piernas cedieron finalmente, colapsó en el suelo y comenzó a llorar desgarradoramente.

Panchy se giró y sonrió, se arrodillo frente a su hija y apoyó sus labios sobre los de la niña.

-Mi amor… quiero que entiendas, todo lo que te ha pasado, fue por culpa de ese hombre… Quiero que vayas a la jefatura y digas que te violaron… Si haces alguna cosa mal… Lamentablemente y con todo el dolor de mi alma, volveré a hacerlo de nuevo… Se entendió?...

Bulma abrió su boca tratando de dejar salir alguna palabra, pero fue totalmente en vano. Ejercía una fuerza desgarradora, mientras las lágrimas caían, pero era inútil.

Su cuerpo temblaba y estaba llena de dolor. Apretó sus puños y trató de serenarse, antes de que su corazón explotara.

Panchy sonrió.

-Muy bien mi cielo, ahora te quedarás aquí, hasta que te recuperes, sola, en la oscuridad, pero para que veas que mami si te quiere, quitaré las cortinas de la pequeña ventanita que está allí arriba para que puedas ver hacia afuera… Quizás así puedas pensar mejor y entiendas lo importante que es que digas la verdad… Que digas que fuiste violada…

Bulma cerró su boca, mientras veía a su madre ponerse de pie, caminar hacía la esquina derecha de la habitación y descubrir una pequeña abertura que jamás había notado.

Contemplo el cielo negro, mientras la mujer sonreía. Cerró sus ojos y se sentó completamente en el suelo.

Bulma vio a su madre caminar hacía ella, besarla despacio y salir de la habitación, apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta con llave.

La niña notó que el lugar no se veía tan negro como siempre, se puso de pie, caminó hacía la ventana y noto que podía ver muy poco, pero la luna dejaba entrar un rayo de luz suave y tras este, unos pequeños insectos que brillaban libres.

Apoyó su cabeza en la pared mientras sus ojos contemplaba aquel oscuro y hermoso espectáculo.

"Solo debo decir la verdad, debo decir que fui violada… Si digo la verdad seré libre, igual que esos brillantes insecto… Solo quiero ser libre…"

Bulma cerró los ojos y se dejó caer al suelo, levantó la mirada y vio la sombra de una cama cubierta de sangre y un artefacto demoníaco.

Apretó su mano y suspiro.

"Solo debo decir la verdad…"

* * *

 _ **En el presente.**_

Vegeta salió de la ducha renovado. Ya tenía en mente todo lo que debía hacer para no dejar rastro alguno de su participación del secuestro.

Sonrió de nuevo. Nadie más que Lápiz sabía que él estaba libre, debía portarse bien ante su amigo y ante la corte para que no haya ninguna sospecha.

Miró hacia arriba por la ventana del baño y suspiro.

-Debo encontrar una coartada para esa noche… Y ya se cual será…

Volvió a mostrar su sonrisa satisfecho. Esta vez todo le saldría bien.

El moreno salió del baño medio desnudo, con una toalla que cubría la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Camino hacía la habitación y entró despacio. Miró hacía la ventana y vio a su prisionera muy concentrada mirando hacía afuera.

Sonrió perverso.

-Extrañas el exterior?... Déjame decirte que esa será la única forma en la que puedas contemplar la noche…

Bulma se giró y miró a Vegeta atenta. Bajó la mirada rápidamente y dejó ver lo nerviosa que estaba.

El hombre sonrió nuevamente y se acercó a la mujer por detrás. Apoyó su brazo en la pared y se acercó a su oído.

-Que pasa?... Están incomoda?...

-Vas a resfriarte…

Vegeta se acercó aún más, apoyando su pecho en la espalda de la mujer y contempló, excitado, como se perturbaba la peliazul.

Bulma sintió su cuerpo tenso cuando sintió el suave roce de su captor. Miró hacía el exterior intensamente, rogando no colapsar de nervios.

-No quieres que me enferme?...

La joven tragó nerviosa mientras apoyaba la mano sobre el vidrio de la ventana. Bajó la mirada y se sonrojó sin saber porque.

-Me da igual… Si te mueres podré salir de aquí…

Vegeta sonrió nuevamente juguetón y se separó de la mujer. Se giró y caminó hacia su armario. Dejó caer la toalla al suelo y comenzó a buscar ropa.

Bulma no se giró, pero pudo notar lo que hacía el moreno por el reflejo de la ventana.

Sin darse cuenta comenzó a ver desnudo a Vegeta y sus mejillas le ardían. Desvió la mirada y trató de pensar en cálculos matemáticos o alguna clase de animal exótico.

Miró hacia afuera, las luciérnagas, eran bellos animales, insectos para ser precisos, quería verlos brillar, para sentirse libre, sin embargo su mirada se desviaba al cuerpo bien formado de su captor, dejándola con el rostro más rojo y el cuerpo tembloroso.

Volvía su mirada hacía los insectos, intentado enfocar sus pensamientos, pero cada vez que lo hacía, su mente la traicionaba y volvía a mirar el reflejo detrás de ella.

Apretó su mano fuerte, no quería mirar, pero se le hacía imposible desviar la mirada ante el insecto que tenía en el interior.

Vegeta notó el estado de la mujer, estaba nerviosa y no dejaba de mirarlo. Le pareció divertida la situación al comienzo, pero luego de reaccionar y darse cuenta que la mujer quizás lo estaba viendo con deseo, hizo que su libido subiera al máximo.

Algo incómodo se sintió cuando no podía dejar de sentir aquellos ojos azules penetrarlo.

Apretó los dientes, si la mujer lo deseaba, él le daría lo que quería, él no jugaría. Él lo deseaba más que ella.

Se giró para mirarla y sonrió. Camino nuevamente hacia la mujer y despacio la tomó de la cintura.

Acercó sus labios a su oído y susurro muy despacio.

-Vas a seguir mirándome…?

Bulma se sobresaltó ante el agarre fuerte del hombre. No era bruto, era posesivo. Una invitación extraña que ella no entendía, pero que su cuerpo reaccionaba sin querer.

La peliazul comenzó a temblar ante el miedo a lo desconocido. Cerró los ojos, mientras respiraba con dificultad.

-No me toques…

-No iba hacerlo...

Vegeta se puso derecho. Entendía la repulsión que la mujer sentía realmente por él. Sonrió ante el odio que sintió.

Ella no lo deseaba, jamás lo haría. Él provocaba asco en ella y nada más.

Se giró decepcionado y comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. Algo en su pecho dolía y no sabía porque. Sonrió con desprecio.

-Me voy. No volveré en toda la noche… Voy a festejar…

Bulma abrió los ojos al ver a su captor lejos y se giró despacio. Sin entender, caminó un paso hacía él.

-Festejar?... Que festejas?

Vegeta se sentó en la cama mientras ataba los cordones de su zapato y sonrió.

-Recién vi las noticias… Estas oficialmente secuestrada. La policía y el idiota de tu novio te buscan.. No sabía que estabas comprometida…

Bulma levantó la ceja incrédula, mientras miraba atenta el nudo feo que hacía el hombre en su zapato.

-No lo estoy… aún no le di mi respuesta… -Bulma se acercó despacio sin dejar de mirar el zapato. Se sentó en la cama y suspiro enojada. -Yo no sé cocinar, pero tu no sabes ponerte un zapato!...

Vegeta la miró confundido. La mujer se acercó a él, quitó sus manos y comenzó a atar un nudo perfecto en los cordones.

Sin querer sonrió, mientras dejaba que la chica acomode el calzado. La miró en silencio y vio como sin preguntarle, tomó el otro y se lo colocó en el pie derecho, imitando el nudo anterior.

-No soy un inútil como tu… Yo si sé atarme los cordones, solo que tu eres muy estricta en eso… En fin, es mejor que lo hagas, eres mi esclava después de todo.

-No soy tu esclava, soy tu prisionera…

-Da igual… Bien, la comida que sobró hoy, la calentare y la traeré… Luego me voy.

Bulma dejó el zapato perfecto y miró a su captor.

-No volverás?

-No, te dije que me voy a festejar. Me iré toda la noche con alguna mujer, beberé alcohol y tendré mucho sexo… o prefieres que me quede y te lo haga a ti?

Bulma se alejó un centímetro y suspiro.

-Que tengas una linda noche…

Vegeta sonrió un poco dolido.

-Si, eso creí…

El moreno se puso de pie rápidamente y salió de la habitación. Bulma lo vio irse y quedó en silencio.

Tenía una extraña sensación en el pecho y no sabía que era, no reconocía aquel sentimiento.

Era como una angustia extraña, ardiente. No sabía que había provocado aquel malestar.

Apretó su estómago, en donde comenzó a sentir dolor y suspiro.

-Debo estar enfermando, es como cuando era niña, cada vez que recordaba a este hombre, sentía el mismo malestar… Quizás tiene alguna especie de virus que hace que me sienta así…

Bulma miró al suelo y recordó lo que había dicho Vegeta unos minutos atrás, sin entender porque, se dio cuenta que cuando el hombre dijo que se iría con mujeres a tomar alcohol y tener sexo, le hacía doler su estómago.

-Debe ser repulsión, es lo único que puedo sentir…

Miró hacía la puerta cuando Vegeta volvió a entrar con una bandeja. En completo silencio, caminó hacía la mesa de noche y dejó allí lo que traía.

Miró a la mujer y habló con rudeza.

-Es un tenedor de plástico, por las dudas que trates de hacer algo estúpido… Bien, no volveré hasta mañana, pórtate bien…

Bulma levantó la mirada y volvió a contemplar el rostro duro de aquel hombre que tanto la odiaba.

Se quedó con su boca sellada completamente mientras lo veía salir del cuarto. Miró hacia la bandeja y vio la comida que había probado horas atrás.

Sonrió sin querer y se acercó despacio.

-Gracias…

La mujer tomó el tenedor de plástico y comenzó a comer con entusiasmo aquel delicioso alimento que su captor había hecho, sin embargo, por más que quería, no podía quitar ese espantoso malestar que sentía en su pecho y estómago.

Vegeta salió del cuarto nuevamente, tomó las llaves y cerró finalmente. La dejó sobre la heladera y camino hacía la puerta, toco su frente, que estaba mejor, pero aún le dolía y salió rápidamente de la casa.

Suspiró con dolor. Mientras cerraba los candados de las rejas, se dio cuenta que por primera vez se había sentido deseado, después de tanto tiempo, pero solo era una fantasía, algo falso.

Se giró y caminó hacía su auto, levantó la mirada y vio las hermosas luciérnagas danzar con su luz prominente.

Entró a su coche y sonrió.

-Es tan estúpido y falso como la luz de estos insectos…

Prendió el motor y comenzó su camino en busca de aquella mujer que sabía perfectamente que lo ayudaría en todos los sentidos.

* * *

La hermosa pelinegra se sentó en la cama de su mejor amiga. Levantó la mirada y vio hacia la oscuridad.

La noche se había apoderado de la ciudad furiosamente. Camino hacia la abertura y miró hacia el exterior.

Unas pequeñas luces bailaban en la hermosa oscuridad, danzando de aquí para allá, mientras los árboles se movían casi sin hojas.

Suspiró con dolor. Su corazón dolía. Ardía con pesar.

Estaba justamente en la habitación de aquella mujer que tanto odiaba, pues por su culpa, el hombre que más quería en su vida, estaba ligado sentimentalmente con ella y no la dejaba.

Apretó con odio su mano, Bulma era el problema de todo, era un frígida estúpida, que se hacía la inocente para tener a todos comiendo de su mano.

Ahora había desaparecido y tenía al país completo con los nervios de punta. Era frustrante, humillante.

Ella era más famosa, más rica y hermosa, como era posible que nadie le prestara atención siendo la heredera de la empresa Satá . Era inaudito.

Camino hacia el escritorio de la peliazul y apoyó su cartera sobre la mesa. Miró un cuadro ovalado que adornaba el lugar y apretó los dientes con más odio.

En la imagen se veía a Bulma y Yamcha con una expresión tranquila. Él estaba sonriente y ella hermosa como el cielo.

Tomó bruscamente el retrato y lo tiró al suelo con fuerza, haciéndolo mil pedazos. Tomó su cabeza con las manos y dejó caer lágrimas de desesperación.

-Deseo… deseo que jamás vuelvas… que lo próximo que encontremos sea tu cadáver…

La mujer de ojos celeste apoyó la cabeza exhausta en el mueble y suspiró con dolor. Las lágrimas seguían saliendo sin piedad. Era tan injusto. Ella debía tener todo lo que quería, porque Yamcha no lo entendía, Bulma no era nada a comparación de ella, ni siquiera la dejaba tocarla, sin embargo ella se entregaba en cuerpo y alma, era totalmente injusto.

De repente su bolso comenzó a vibrar en su interior. Miró hacía la prenda y la ignoró por completo hasta que se quedó quieta.

Suspiró otra vez y cerró los ojos, nuevamente el aparato del interior comenzó a vibrar.

Ofuscada, busco en su interior su celular y sin mirar la pantalla, apretó un botón de color verde.

-Quien demonios es?

-Videl?... Videl!... gracias al cielo!... Al fin respondiste!...

Videl abrió los ojos completamente al escuchar la voz del otro lado del teléfono. Su cuerpo comenzó a temblar asustada y su corazón latía con fuerza.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, en silencio, mientras la voz seguía hablando desesperada.

-Videl!, por favor!, dime que me escuchas?...

La pelinegra tragó con fuerza y temblando respondió.

-Bu… Bulma?... Eres tu?...

 ** _Continuará…._**


End file.
